Solo otra vez
by Susimamie
Summary: ¿Podrá surgir el amor en alguien que solo a sentido soledad en su vida? -Aokaga-
1. Chapter 1

"_**Solo, otra vez…"**_

_**Por Ela/ Susimamie**_

_********__Aclaración:__Ningún personaje de esta serie me pertenece._

Había terminado todo en Seirin, la historia se había escrito, los integrantes de Seirin habían tomado caminos diferentes, un equipo así que solo aparece una vez en la vida, se había acabado, pero las amistades, esas perdurarían toda la vida.

Se levantó esa mañana, mirando de nuevo esa pared blanca, y sintiéndose vacío, aunque de alguna manera era su primer día en la universidad, se sentía que comenzar de nuevo le daba pereza, "_soledad"_ quizás era la palabra perfecta. Un atrapa talentos había estado insistiendo durante un gran tiempo y ahora estaba en una de las universidades más prestigiadas por su baloncesto. Cuando se le pregunto qué quería hacer en su futuro, la respuesta era "quiero seguir jugando", pero ahora de una manera extraña se sentía deprimido, ya no iba a jugar más con Seirin, no iba a tener más de los pases de Kuroko, ni el grito de Hyuga, tampoco vería la sonrisa de Teppei, ni los regaños de su entrenadora.

Se sentó en la cama, mirando el reloj de reojo, chasqueo su lengua con algo de molestia, la universidad a la que había entrado era una donde solo podían ingresar los niños ricos, por lo que quizás no encontraría a muchas personas, por lo menos no a las de Seirin. Se sentía frustrado por ello, pero también tenía que ser un poco egoísta consigo mismo, ya que lo que había elegido era su futuro.

Se encamino al baño oyendo sus propios ruidos, había cambiado de departamento, se había comprado otro más cerca de la universidad, pero igual de gigante que el otro, ya que su padre le había prometido que esta vez viviría con él, pero de nuevo no fue así.

Kagami Taiga ya se había acostumbrado a ser el único hijo de padres que solo les importaban su trabajo, incluso antes en su adolescencia había pensado que solo era un estorbo en la vida de aquellas dos personas que no sabía si aún sentían algo para estar juntas. Desde su infancia, ellos dos salían a trabajar y lo dejaban con una niñera que era molesta, por lo que cuando conoció a Himuro y conoció el baloncesto, vio una nueva luz en la obscuridad, pero aun así la obscuridad de nuevo volvió, cuando su mejor amigo y la única persona que le daba aquella felicidad lo rechazaba de tal manera, había pensado que no le importaba si sus padres no lo querían, mientras estuviera a lado de Himuro se sentiría feliz, ya que era su hermano.

Pero no fue así, ese lapso rompió todas las esperanzas que tenía en la vida, lo único que tenía era el baloncesto, con lo único que podía sentirse al menos vivo era el hacerse más fuerte, cuando supo que su padre trabajaría de nuevo en Japón, pensó que un cambio de aires le ayudaría en la penumbra que se encontraba, ya que todo era obscuro, al llegar a Japón de nuevo su padre le fallo, pero esta vez no sintió nada, ni esa vez, ni esta vez.

Ya en Japón encontró lo que buscaba, amigos, rivales, las razones que había perdido, personas confiando de nuevo en él y lo más importante para una persona "_**Mi futuro**_" pensaba mientras el agua de la regadera mojaba su cabello, y sus manos se sostenían en los mosaicos de la pared.

Caminando hacia la universidad, trato olvidar los recuerdos de su pasado que nadie por supuesto sabia y nunca había escuchado, una persona como él, no le era fácil decir lo que sentía, así que siempre era mejor guardarlo todo ya que realmente no tenía ninguna importancia ahora.

Al entrar por la puerta principal, se sintió observado, era algo obvio su tamaño no era algo que se viera todos los días, tampoco el modo en el cual casualmente cargaba unos tenis de marca, con ropa tan inadecuada para ir a la universidad, cosa que Kagami por supuesto nunca entendería y le daba igual de todas maneras.

Las clases que tenía eran aburridas, pero tenía que asistir para poder estar en la universidad y asistir al club de baloncesto. Una que otra universitaria loca se reían de él, cosa que Kagami tampoco entendía, bueno las chicas, Kagami no sentía atracción hacia ellas, no era que no le gustaban, si había chicas que eran lindas, pero nada más, Kagami no sabía cómo expresar eso, no sentía la necesidad de estar con una, tampoco le importaba mucho saber que él nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales con alguien, ya que ese tipo de cosas las mandaba mucho al carajo, el baloncesto era más divertido que el salir con una chica que nunca iba a entender o comprender.

Salió de clases para buscar el club de baloncesto, estaba algo perdido, el campus por supuesto era algo grande. Cuando llego a la puerta, prácticamente se quedó estupefacto al ver la persona que estaba sentado a un lado de ella, con la cara adormilada.

Al principio pensó que lo estaba confundiendo, con tantos recuerdos que había procesado esa mañana, era prácticamente imposible que eso sucediera, pero luego sintió unas manos en sus hombros, lo que le hizo reaccionar al instante, impresionándose otra vez al ver a la persona que se encontraba tanto sosteniéndolo, como atrás.

-Kagami, que sorpresa encontrarte, había escuchado rumores pero no pensé que fuera cierto, ¿Verdad Shi-chan? – Takao volteo a ver al chico de lentes que solo miraba irritado a Kagami, incluso el mismo Kagami quito las manos de Takao de sus hombros.

- ¿Tu qué haces aquí?... y ¿tú también? – Volteo señalándolos con la mirada.

- Shi-chan estudia aquí ¿no es impresionante? Entro a la mejor universidad de medicina y yo solo vine a recogerlo, no soy un rico como ustedes – Termino con un puchero en su cara, por lo que recibió del mismo Midorima un golpe en la cabeza. En efecto Midorima cargaba su filipina blanca, que brillaba a la luz de sol, Takao solo lo miraba irritado por lo que había hecho, Kagami estaba un tanto impresionado por que Midorima estuviera estudiando en la misma universidad, aunque diferente sede.

Al ver que Kagami estaba en completo silencio, Takao decidió hablar de nuevo – Así que Kagami estudia aquí ¿Pero qué cosa? Dinos… ¡anda! – Kagami salió del abismo de pensamientos que había entrado y algo apenado de la cara hablo tartamudeando – Bueno, este… Gastronomía ¡Pero solo estoy aquí por el baloncesto! – Recalco al momento que vio el cambio de expresiones tanto en la cara de Midorima como la de Takao.

-¿Así que chef? – Hablo por fin Midorima, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes, Kagami acaricio su nuca, no era algo que algún día pensara decir, tenía que cursar una carrera, y Kuroko lo había ayudado tanto a decidir qué carrera era la mejor. – Algo parecido a ello – dijo no aceptando lo que era obvio.

De momento recordó porque estaba ahí, volteo a ver su celular y vio la hora ya era algo tarde. –Esto… - dijo no sabiendo como despedirlos. – ¿Tienes clases verdad? De todas maneras ya no íbamos, espero que nos podamos encontrar más seguido – Menciono Takao con una sonrisa juguetona que no le daba nada de gusto a Kagami mirar gracias al aura negra de Midorima, Kagami se despidió con su mano, mientras que corría a la entrada del club.

-Eh… así que también Aomine está por aquí – Menciono Takao mientras despedía con su mano a Kagami. – Tu universidad es muy interesante Shi-chan – menciono animado, mientras se le colgaba del brazo del peliverde, este tan solo lo veía serio, pero pensaba lo mismo.

Kagami entro al club, viendo como algunos ya estaban entrenando, como no sabía qué hacer, tomo su celular intentando llamar al agente de la universidad que lo había reclutado.

-¡Oye tú! – Pero escucho una voz que lo llamaba por detrás, Kagami reacciono volteando para encontrándose con un señor de quizás unos 30 años. - ¿Si? – Contesto Kagami al llamado, por lo que la persona se detuvo observándolo un rato y mirando la lista que tenía en la mano.

-¿Tu eres Kagami Taiga? ¿El que viene de Seirin? – Con un movimiento de cabeza Kagami confirmo la información, mientras que la otra persona revisaba los papeles, con una cara confundida.

- Yo soy el entrenador, los vestidores están hasta el fondo a la derecha, cámbiate rápido para que podamos hacer un calentamiento y practicar un poco, luego hablare con ustedes los nuevos para decidir la formación del equipo, sin más que decir bienvenido – Hablo sin dudar ni vacilar mientras que le mostraba una sonrisa al final.

- ¡Sí! – Kagami hizo reverencia y se encamino a los vestidores, aunque su humor esa mañana no era el mejor, el solo hecho de volver a jugar un poco de baloncesto, le alegraba el día.

Al salir de los vestidores, el entrenador puso a todos hacer un entrenamiento que para ser el primer día de Kagami y en una de las universidades más prestigiadas en Japón por su baloncesto, lo agoto tanto, que los pensamientos de la mañana se esfumaron por sentir el dolor de no haber practicado así desde hace mucho tiempo.

Al terminar el entrenamiento ya era de noche, platico entre ratos con los de años más avanzados. Cuando todos salieron del salón de entrenamiento, Kagami se encontró a un gran grupo de chicas que esperaban pacientemente a sus posibles parejas, se despidió de sus compañeros y chasqueo un poco la lengua. Pero se detuvo al ver que faltaban un par de cosas en su maleta, por lo que regreso antes de que el entrenador cerrara el salón.

-¡Entrenador! – Grito, pero este lo ignoro al parecer estaba platicando con alguien y no se veía muy contento, se encamino para acercársele, pero al mirar quien estaba enfrente de él, se quedó perplejo, primero pensó que quizás lo estaba confundiendo o incluso imaginando, ya que anteriormente ya había pensado que él estaría por aquí, pero por la expresión que mostraba de enfado, mostraba que tenía toda la razón.

-Aomine… - Menciono casi enfrente de estos dos, Aomine se quedó igual de perplejo de lo que estaba Kagami, el entrenador solo suspiro un momento, rascándose su cabeza.

-Tenía entendido que ustedes se conocían, pero no esperaba que se encontraran tan rápido – Confeso el entrenador al ver como habían reaccionado los dos.

- ¿Kagami? – Aun quizás ni siquiera había reaccionado al ver quien estaba enfrente de él. –Espero que hagan un buen trabajo como equipo no quiero oír, ni ver peleas entre ustedes, mañana asegúrense de llegar temprano – Al decir esto el entrenador se retiró dejando al par solos.

- Así que… entraste a esta universidad – Dijo Aomine con una cara de molestia en su rostro, volteo a ver a Kagami, pero se encontró con una sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo que lo hizo dudar un poco si era él.

- Aomine estas aquí… – Dijo Kagami, mientras lo miraba con esa sonrisa que hasta un punto molesto a Aomine - ¡Claro que estoy aquí Bakagami! ¡Pero no sé qué rayos haces tú aquí! – dijo algo irritado, a lo que Kagami reacciono y su cara de enfado cotidiana apareció en su rostro.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Yo soy libre de entrar al lugar que yo quiera!, ¡Ahomine! - Menciono molesto, caminando hacia la salida de la universidad, Aomine lo siguió detrás.

- ¡Maldito Bakagami! No me dejes hablando solo – Kagami solo chasqueo su lengua y se volteó para hablar, pero en ese momento una chica jalo del brazo a Aomine.

- ¡Aomine! Por qué no me dijiste que salías tan tarde de la universidad, te estuve esperando – Era una chica con una voz dulce, que Kagami nunca había visto, se quedó un poco impresionado, Aomine volteo hacia un lado quitando la mirada irritado.

-Sakura deja de ser una molestia, no tengo porque avisarte nada – Y sin decir más, se soltó como pudo del amarre de la chica.

-Le prometiste a Satsuki que me llevarías a casa, ¡ahora cumple! – Al decir esto lo jalo de la camiseta mirándolo tiernamente, era una chica pequeña, de complexión delgada, cabello café, quizás la típica chica que a cualquier hombre le gustaría, menos al pelirrojo, al verla le causo una impresión de molestia y de querer alejarse de especímenes como ella, Kagami siguió su camino sin decir nada ya que no quería ser un estorbo.

- ¡Oye Bakagami aún no hemos terminado de hablar! – Aomine le grito, pero el pelirrojo solo siguió su camino algo impresionado al ver que hasta el mismo Aomine podría preocuparse por tener una novia.

-¡Te dije que esperes! – Menciono Aomine mientras lo jalo del brazo para voltearlo, este solo reacciono impresionado y no dijo nada, Aomine comenzó a caminar jalando a Kagami del brazo, mientras aún estaba en shock.

-¡Aomine! ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Grito la chica que estaba lejos de ellos, mientras que Kagami veía la salida más próxima – ¿Oye, la vas a dejar ahí? – Pregunto Kagami un poco dudoso, ya era de noche y para una chica como ella era peligroso que anduviera sola, al ver que el moreno ignoro su comentario, se soltó del agarre de Aomine.

-¡Aomine! – le grito mientras que el moreno aún seguía caminando.

-Esto no es tu asunto Bakagami déjame en paz – Al decir esto Kagami camino más rápido que Aomine y se le puso enfrente.

- Idiota no se trata de ti, ¡se trata de tu… de la chica! – Le grito furioso, mientras que el moreno se detuvo para poder mirar bien al pelirrojo.

-Sakura tiene automóvil para irse a su casa – Menciono con una cara de pocos amigos y siguió caminando, a lo que el otro se sintió pésimo y humillado, por haber estado insistiendo y siguió a Aomine en silencio.

Estaba impresionado por 2 cosas, la primera que Aomine estuviera en la misma universidad y estuviera en el equipo de baloncesto, de un modo raro estaba contento porque tenía a alguien que conocía, aunque no fueran amigos, pero también tenía que considerar que era Aomine, la persona que era mucho mejor que él, y que aún no podía superar, el pensar estar en un equipo junto con él, hizo que al verlo parado aun lado del entrenador se llenara de ganas por jugar un partido con Aomine como pareja, iba a ser muy divertido.

Pero después estaba el hecho de que al ver a Aomine junto con una chica, era algo extraño, sabía que era un amante de chicas con buenos pechos, pero no pensaba que hasta el mismo Aomine tendría un tipo de novia así, le dio ganas de preguntar en ese silencio que se había creado, a Aomine sobre ese tema, pero no eran amigos ni nada para hablar de ello.

Cuando se dio cuenta se estaban dirigiendo hacia el Maji-Burguer que Kagami solía frecuentar, entraron e hicieron sus pedidos sentándose en una de las mesas.

Estaban en silencio, mientras que Kagami solo miraba sus hamburguesas y como Aomine veía a través del gran vidrio tan concentrado, realmente no había tema de que hablar, bueno eso pensaba Kagami, echándose otra hamburguesa a la boca.

Pero en ese momento su celular sonó, conquistando la mirada de Aomine al teléfono de Kagami, este saco su celular y vio que era una llamada de su padre, por lo que su facciones de su cara cambiaron de inmediato, contesto el teléfono sabiendo quizás lo que su padre estaba por decirle.

Aomine pudo notar muy perspicaz el cambio de expresión que tuvo Kagami al contestar el teléfono además de lo arrogante que se escuchó cuando contesto con un "_Hi dad_". Estaba al igual que Kagami muy impresionado de que estuviera en el mismo equipo, en la misma universidad. Aunque Aomine había entrado por una beca deportiva, eh ingresado a una de esas carreras de labor social, pero realmente solo le importaba estar en esa universidad ya que quizás al igual que Bakagami, el mismo cazatalentos los había reclutado, había pensado que el pelirrojo quizás viajaría a América para entrar a ligas como las que veía en la televisión, como la NBA o algo de ese estilo, pero estaba muy impresionado al ver que se había quedado en Japón.

Se quedó mirando el cristal del restaurante, no sabía ni porque estaba ahí con Kagami al principio, pero un poco de compañía en esos momentos tampoco le hacía mal, aunque fuera el estúpido de Kagami. Igualmente en esos momentos no podía tampoco entender nada de la conversación que tenía Kagami con su padre debido a que todo era en inglés.

Pero en un momento de reojo, volteo a ver tras el cristal y se encontró con una expresión que pensó que nunca en su vida vería, Kagami lucia deprimido, quizás como a punto de llorar, solo que las lágrimas no se asomaban en sus ojos, también tenía el ceño fruncido, Aomine regreso la vista hacia afuera no sabiendo que hacer, si el pelirrojo de un metro noventa se ponía a llorar ahí, realmente iba a ser muy incómodo, tal vez mas incomodo que tener a Satsuki todos los días pegada.

Pensó en levantarse e ir al baño para darle tiempo a que se repusiera, pero no pudo evitar mirar de nuevo por el cristal para notar la expresión de Kagami, notando como las lágrimas ya se alojaban en los ojos de este, ante eso Aomine volteo rápido hacia al frente para verlo, sin necesidad de un maldito cristal, nunca había visto a pelirrojo así y de alguna manera lo cabreaba.

Kagami reacciono de golpe, al notar que aún estaba en el restaurante y estaba enfrente de una de las personas que menos desearía verlo llorar, corto la comunicación con su padre y colgó el teléfono, bajando la cara para que Aomine no lo siguiera mirando de esa manera.

-¿Así que…? – menciono Aomine, quitándole una hamburguesa a Kagami, a lo que el otro quizás no reacciono. – No es nada – menciono abriendo una de las hamburguesas, dándole una pequeña mordida, eh de decir que el moreno se molestó más, estaba por decirle algo, pero Kagami lo interrumpió – Además este es un asunto familiar, no tiene mucha importancia, ni tiene que ver contigo – le dijo mientras masticaba lentamente su hamburguesa mirándolo, a lo que el moreno reacciono, pero tampoco no impidió que se molestara de más.

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde aquel incidente, por diferencia de horarios solo podía ver a Aomine en los entrenamientos del club, el moreno rápidamente se ganó el respeto y la envidia de algunos de años más avanzados, igualmente a Kagami le sucedió esto, pero era algo lógico al ver que eran los "as" de su equipo.

Esa semana había sido puro entrenamiento bruto, los hacían dar 5 vueltas a la universidad, duelo de equipos, también el encestar la pelota desde lejas direcciones, la universidad mantenía un estricto entrenamiento, que consistía, en no solo tener a unos cuantos mejores, si no que cada persona del equipo fueran una pieza fundamental a la hora de estar en la cancha.

Por fin era viernes, y tenían el fin de semana libre, todos salían de club al mismo tiempo, y Kagami ya algo acostumbrado de ver a todas las chicas afuera, se despidió de sus compañeros, hasta que una chica se le paro enfrente.

-¡Tú eres! – dijo señalando la chica con el dedo a Kagami, aun sabiendo la falta de respeto que esto se consideraba. Kagami la examino por un rato y se dio cuenta que era aquella chica, la tal Sakura.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Daiki? – Menciono la chica irritada, mientras lo miraba con una expresión de sumo enojo que Kagami, ni siquiera se esperaba.

- ¿Aomine? – Menciono aun con duda, que la chica le haya mencionado por su primer nombre ya era más sospechoso para él. – No entiendo de que estas hablando – Y sin importarle mucho, siguió caminando pasando a un lado de ella.

- ¡Oye tú! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi Daiki? – Al escuchar que la chica aun le seguía gritando, se sintió más irritado de lo que ya estaba, desde aquella platica con su padre, había tratado de tomar las cosas en calma, no estaba dispuesto a soportar a la noviecita de Aomine.

- Deja de ser una molestia no le hecho nada a ese idiota – Menciono aun caminando, llevando por mucho la delantera. – Algo le hiciste, desde ese día mi Daiki está de mal humor y no quiere hablar conmigo.

- Ese es tu asunto, no el mío – Menciono Kagami de nuevo, pero esta vez con un estilo de voz, de un tigre rugiendo. La chica camino enfrente de él, se podía ver que estaba enojada en verdad, con toda la fuerza que saco de su mano, le dio una cachetada a Kagami, quedando este impactado ante tal acto, se cabreo por un momento, pensó rápidamente en que era una chica, ya que una persona como el reaccionaria a golpear sin importar, pero después pensó que quizás…

-¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! – Se pudo escuchar el grito de Aomine, y que llego rápidamente ahí, bajando el brazo de la chica y mirándola como si fuera a matarla en ese momento. La chica lo miro de igual manera y exploto de ira – ¡Es por culpa de él, que has estado enojado conmigo! – grito, soltándose del brazo de Aomine y corriendo hacia la salida.

Aomine volteo a ver a Kagami, y pudo notar la expresión de enojado que estaba en su cara, pero no solo eso, las lágrimas que se posaban en sus ojos, lo cual impresiono tanto a Aomine que no supo que decir.

Kagami siguió caminando hacia la salida dejando atrás a Aomine, pero el moreno lo detuvo del brazo – No estoy de humor Aomine, déjame en paz, hare como si esto no hubiera pasado – dijo en un hilo de voz, tratando que la gravedad de su voz aun estuviera, pero era demasiado obvio que ya de por si estaba quebrada.

Con ese mismo brazo, Aomine lo empezó a jalar hasta llevarlo a un lado obscuro y con menos gente en la universidad, con una pequeña luz iluminada, Kagami se había tapado la cara con su brazo.

-Oye Bakagami si no me dices que pasa, ¿cómo poder ayudarte? – menciono un tanto enojado ante tal desesperación de verlo así, cuando nunca lo había visto de esa manera, se sentía responsable ya que era la única persona que estaba ahí para él, Aomine era la única persona con la que Kagami podía tener una conversación sincera, en estos momentos.

- Ya te dije que no es na.. – Hablo Kagami, pero rápidamente fue interrumpido - ¡POR UNA MALDITA VEZ, HABLA KAGAMI! – Grito irritado Aomine mientras lo sostenía de ambos brazos, a lo que Kagami reacciono muy sorprendido y de pronto las lágrimas que sostenía en su rostro, aumentaron más.

-Ella murió… - comento con la voz más baja que pudo, mientras miraba al suelo, y el apretón de Aomine cesaba – la niñera que me cuido por años, murió… tan solo se fue…- termino por decirlo todo, realmente tenía ganas de liberarlo, aun así al saber esta noticia, le menciono a su padre que regresaría a América, pero este le respondió que hace 2 meses que había fallecido y que no era necesario, sentía dentro de si ese odio hacia su padre por no haberle dicho a tiempo, y el dolor causado por la única persona en su infancia que se dedicó a cuidarlo, sin ser su responsabilidad del todo.

Aomine por supuesto no sabía que decir, lo miraba totalmente devastado, no tenía idea que el asunto fuera de tan alta magnitud, claro que sabía que era perder a un ser querido, pero no sabía cómo apoyar a su compañero, a quien una vez lo había derrotado, nunca en su corta vida había pensado estar en esa clase de situación, Kagami sollozaba mirando al suelo, en esos momentos había olvidado su orgullo.

Sin saber que más hacer, opto por lo que una persona mayor haría en esos momentos, tomo a Kagami de los brazos y le dio una abrazo, apretándolo fuertemente por la espalda, Kagami reacciono a esto como cualquier persona lo haría, aferrándose al cuerpo del otro al sentir el calor. Vaya que Aomine se sentía demasiado apenado por esa situación, pero no podía dejarlo así, ya que el mismo había exigido la razón del porque el pelirrojo estaba así, y es que al pasar de las semanas no podía quitarse esa imagen cuando Kagami recibió la llamada de su padre. Pudo sentir que Kagami restregaba su cara en su clavícula haciéndolo sentir un tanto extraño, no era común que 2 hombres hicieran tales cosas, como abrazarse por ejemplo.

Al sentir un poco más calmado al pelirrojo lo despejo de él lo más delicado que podía, no quería que de pronto se alterara, cuando lo despejo pudo ver la cara roja, y las lágrimas posándose recorriéndole toda la cara, pudo sentir como algo recorrió por su cuerpo.

Se arrepentiría de lo que haría, pero cuando pensó esto ya lo había hecho, había besado muy cerca de los labios a Kagami, mientras que el otro abría los ojos como platos ante tal acción, la cara se le ponía roja, y ardiente. Pudo observar los ojos entre abiertos de Aomine que miraban la reacción de Kagami, ante esto el pelirrojo podía observar al moreno aun con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, de pronto sintió como el otro recorrió sus labios y le robo por fin un beso, que describirlo como apasionado es decir poco.

Kagami pensó que esto era por el momento así que se dejó llevar, la curiosidad lo obligo a quedarse estático como una piedra, aunque la culpa hizo que se desprendiera de Aomine poco a poco, mirando como este estaba igual de rojo que él.

-Yo… debo irme – Aomine con vacilación, rascándose un poco su cabeza, miro por última vez a Kagami, caminando hacia la salida del campus.

El pelirrojo cayó al suelo sentado, sin saber que rayos había ocurrido tocándose suavemente los labios que aún estaban entumidos por el contacto del moreno. Pudo sentir como los latidos de su corazón empezaron a latir sin querer detenerse.

**Nota de la autora: Hola de nuevo, la verdad es que ni se porque ando escribiendo de nuevo, si aún tengo pendiente otros, quiero pedir disculpas por si no eh actualizado con rapidez pero la universidad me absorbe cada día, y bueno, tarde incluso para escribir este nuevo fanfic. **

**¿Qué tal les pareció? Quería escribir algo así, pero me complico mucho inventando, y también les quería venir con una noticia de que "**_**Pastel Salvaje**_**" tendrá su secuela.**

**Si nada más que decir y pidiendo disculpas nuevamente por no ser la más rápida, me retiro.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Solo, otra vez…"**_

_**Por Ela/ Susimamie**_

_**Ningun personaje de esta serie me pertence.**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

Había llegado el fin de semana, esa madrugada Kagami está inundado de pensamientos de por si el primer dia ya estaba más que pensativo, y la razón era por lo que había pasado la anterior noche lo tenía mal, en primera porque había llorado enfrente del gran Aomine Daiki y en segunda por lo que ese "_gran_" le había hecho, es cierto no conocía muy bien al moreno, pero no sabía que tuviera esa tendencia de besar a la personas por compasión y más sabiendo que él tenía novia, o eso sospechaba el pelirrojo, realmente su cabeza estaba inundaba por suposiciones del porqué de ese beso, quizás había intentado burlarse de Kagami por estar tan débil ¿_Entonces porque había huido_? Todo era tan confuso, que prefirió abrir su laptop y buscar la página de agencia de aviones, para comprar un boleto que saliera a primera hora del sábado.

Y así lo hizo, tomo el avión que partiera lo más temprano durmiendo tan solo 4 horas, llego al aeropuerto sin avisarle a nadie, ni a su madre y mucho menos a su padre, no es como si su padre le importara cuando dinero gastara su hijo, creo que lo menos que se fijaba era en ello, solo cumplía con su obligación de depositar, al igual que su madre.

No había rentado una habitación en un hotel, pero después de que fuera al cementerio arreglaría ese asunto, no es como si le importara mucho o fuese muy peligroso para alguien que mide 1.90 vagar en medio de la noche, durante todo el viaje durmió como un oso, solo había descansado poco, además de lo que físicamente desgastado que estaba, y que decir de lo mental, y así lo hizo, cuando estaban a punto de aterrizar una aeromoza lo despertó diciendo que tenía que abrocharse su cinturón.

Al salir del aeropuerto, después de haber pasado a una caja a retirar dinero en dólares, tomo un taxi dirigido al cementerio que su padre le había mencionado, no sabía la calle, pero basto con solo decir el nombre de este, para que el taxista lo llevara.

Al llegar compro un ramo pequeño, recordaba muy bien que su niñera siempre le decía que amaba el color rojo de su cabello, haciendo siempre sonrojar al pequeño ya que a él no le gustaba mucho y lo burlaban por ello, así que le compro unas bellas rosas rojas, busco gracias a la ayuda de un trabajador la tumba, ya que no recordaba muy bien el apellido, pero al final la encontraron, dándole las gracias al ya grande trabajador. Dejándose caer de rodillas miro con sus ojos la cruel realidad, acomodo las rosas y miro al vacío que se encontraba en ese lugar.

_-Así que te fuiste…_

Cuando salió del lugar, camino al azar, mucho había cambiado de la ciudad donde había pasado más tiempo en su infancia, pero aun podía recordar perfectamente las calles y las esquinas, supo a donde se estaba dirigiendo con suma rapidez. Cuando entro pudo notar que había niños jugando, los cuales solo se quedó observando mientras se tomaba de la reja.

-Are you Taiga? – pudo escuchar una voz conocida detrás de él, que lo hizo girar rápidamente, soltando su maleta que cargaba en su brazo.

-¡Tatsuya! – Lo miro impresionado mientras que en la cara de ambos se dibujaba aquella sonrisa de encuentro, el pelinegro se abalanzo hacia el tomándolo de un abrazo, mientras que el otro, solo dejo sentir la calidez de su amigo y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas que aún tenía contenidas saliera un poco.

-Así que eso paso – Menciono el pelinegro mientras observaba como los niños se abalanzaban a tomar el balón y encestarlo. Kagami solo miraba contento al recordar un poco su pasado en ellos.

-Sí, es por eso que regrese a América pero solamente es un viaje de fin de semana, aún tengo que ir a la universidad – Menciono el otro mientras tomaba un poco de agua que había comprado, no había comido nada desde ayer.

-Y pensar que ella a veces nos regañaba, porque tú te escapabas para jugar conmigo… - Susurro con la mirada al vacío, apretando un poco sus manos.

-¡Teacher! ¡Teacher! El sol se está metiendo – Le gritaron los niños, moviendo las manos para ganar la atención de este.

- ¿Teacher? – Miro Kagami al otro con cara de duda, mientras se levantaba para imitar la acción del pelinegro que hacía lo mismo mientras le sonreía y juntaba a todos los niños.

-En un momento te explicare, ahora tan solo volvamos, ¿No tienes donde quedarte esta noche verdad? – Kagami frunció el ceño por cuestión de que le sacaran la verdad de la mente tan rápido, y siguió a Himuro, hasta un club escolar donde las madres esperaban a sus hijos un poco irritadas, pero al ver la sonrisa de Himuro, todo cambiaba, aun no perdía ese estilo casanova que tenía, después de eso ya era de noche y el pelinegro invito al otro a quedarse en su departamento, pidiendo piza para comer y hablar mientras tomaban un poco de cerveza.

-Así que… estás viviendo con Murasakibara, quien lo diría, que el viajaría a América- Mencionaba el otro mientras se llevaba la 7ma pieza a la boca.

-Bueno si fue algo complicado, pero era lo mejor, ya sabes para los 2… como amantes- Kagami desde hace tiempo gracias a la buena comunicación de Kuroko, se había enterado que esos 2 habían empezado a salir, al principio no lo había tomado tan fácil, pero después de platicar con Himuro todo, lo tomo con calma, aceptando a su amigo tal y como era, total él no tenía nada porque juzgarlo, pero desde ese momento algo había cambiado en su interior.

-¿Cómo va Murasakibara? – Pregunto desviando el tema, para que el otro no sintiera pena al hablar de esas cosas.

-Por ahora muy bien, está estudiando repostería en una escuela donde no cobran mucho, estamos planeando ahorrar para comprar un local y luego abrir su propia pastelería – Dijo el otro muy contento, mientras tomaba pequeños sorbos de cerveza y sus mejillas se sonrojaban, sí que le costaba hablar de gigante.

-¿No hay problema que me quede hoy aquí? No quiero causar problemas – Dijo con toda sinceridad el pelirrojo mientras volteaba a ver el departamento y bajaba la piza que tenía en su mano.

-Taiga sabes que no eres una molestia, además que no puede venir hoy, así que no causaras ningún problema- Menciono mientras que Kagami pensaba _"Todo está bien mientras él no se entere ¿verdad Tatsuya?" _Conocía el mal temperamento de Murasakibara, pero bueno lo aceptaba y lo toleraba como pareja de su hermano.

Esa noche Kagami tampoco pudo pegar el ojo muy bien, quería decirle a su hermano lo que había pasado con Aomine, pero no lo consideraba un tema para discutir con alguien quien lo vería, de una perspectiva en la cual el pelirrojo _inconscientemente_ trataba de evitar, así que gracias al cansancio y la falta de comida ese día, se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente pudo escuchar, como tocaban la puerta, ya que él había dormido en el sillón de la sala, pero no se levantó para nada, al escuchar voces susurrando, se levantó, poniéndose de nuevo su chamarra debido al frio y caminando hacia la puerta, donde se encontró con una situación incómoda que no pudo evitar que la pareja se diera cuenta, rompiendo su beso al instante, pero si romper el abrazo por parte del gigante.

-¿Kagami? – pregunto el otro mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba más a Himuro de la cadera, mientras que este no sabía que decir ante tan repentino encuentro.

-Entonces es por eso que está aquí – Dijo Murasakibara al vacío de la sala, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y miraba a lo lejos a su pareja que se encontraba en la cocina, preparando café, mientras él estaba en la sala y el pelirrojo se encontraba bañándose.

-Si – Menciono mientras se sentaba a lado del otro y ponía las tazas de café sobre la mesa.

-Eh… supongo que no se puede evitar ¿Mañana parte a Japón? Que desperdicio de dinero.

-Atsushi sabes porque… - le regaño pero fue interrumpido –Lo sé, lo sé, no te enfades-.

A la mañana siguiente tanto como la pareja se dispuso a dejar a Kagami tan temprano como pudo en el avión, se despidieron de él, diciendo que quizás la próxima visita le dieran un servicio mejor en la pastelería, además aprovechando ese domingo que tuvo de turista, Kagami compro varias cosas que necesitaba para él. Ya era lunes pero le había avisado al entrenador que faltaría ese día a la escuela, por motivos personales, tomándolo muy bien el otro.

Llego a su casa hecho piedra, tirando la maleta al suelo y pidiendo un poco de comida a domicilio, realmente no quería salir y mucho menos asistir a la universidad el día de mañana pero le era inevitable, tenía que enfrentar un nuevo comienzo y por supuesto tenía que hablar con el moreno, para que las cosas quedaran claras.

Después de una mañana agotadora en la cocina, ya que era día de examen, Kagami estaba dispuesto a ir al club para poder practicar un poco, después de un largo fin de semana vagando, pero las cosas no resultaron así, el entrenador lo llamo diciendo que ese día no había practica y que habría partido amistoso con otro universidad, que claro no era rival para la cual cursaba.

Al llegar al estadio se sentó lo más lejos de la cancha, el entrenador le había dicho que Aomine iba a jugar, quería ver un poco como se movía en un juego y después lo haría el, pudo notar desde lejos la cara sin expresión de Aomine, hasta podía pensar en su cabeza lo fácil que a este se le hacía jugar, pero ignorando eso, se quedaba perplejo al ver los movimientos de este, aunque había ganado un partido contra él, no dejaba de admirarlo y pensar lo mucho que le gustaba ese lado salvaje que tenia de moverse en la cancha, con solo verlo jugar, sentía las ganas de entrar en la cancha y tomar el balón, soltarlo, saltar, mirar a sus compañeros, sentir la adrenalina pasar por todo su cuerpo.

Pero todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron al ver a _esa_ persona animando al moreno, no podía soportarla, no desde que esa chica le había golpeado sin razón, le detestaba incluso escucharla, esa posible novia de Aomine no le caía bien del todo.

El partido se terminó, ganado por mucho su Universidad, y el que había metido más puntos en ese juego había sido Aomine, al ver que este se sentó en la banca para tomar agua y celebrar con sus compañeros Kagami decidió que era el momento de encararlo y hablar claro con él, por lo que se levantó y empezó a bajar las gradas, pero noto que Sakura llego corriendo mientras le daba una toalla, que el moreno tomo para secarse, dejando inquieto y a la vez como un roca al pelirrojo, el cual decidió caminar hacia su asiento, sentándose de nuevo.

No iba a interrumpir el asunto con esos 2 coqueteando enfrente de todos, pero en serio ¿tenía que pegarse a Aomine de esa manera?, se quedó observando un rato, mientras algunas personas se levantaban de sus asientos y otras se quedaban hablando.

Al ver que se encaminaba el equipo a los vestidores, Kagami de nuevo se animó a hablar con Aomine, total a él no le tenía que importar que esa parejita se enojara con su presencia, de todas maneras tenía que hablar seriamente con su compañero. Bajo de las gradas, hasta llegar a la cancha, seguía muy cerca a Aomine que estaba con la chica aferrado a su brazo.

-Ao… - Trato de llamarlo, pero Aomine miro a la chica irritado, mientras que esta lo beso rápidamente en los labios, sonriendo después de terminar el rápido beso y aferrándose al brazo de Aomine.

El pelirrojo ante esto se quedó quieto y sin habla, no sabía qué hacer, incluso no sabía lo que sentía en su pecho, era casi parecido al sentimiento cuando se enteró lo de su niñera, pero a la vez era muy diferente.

-¡Kagami! ¡Así que estabas aquí! – Le grito el entrenador, por lo que rápidamente el moreno, volteo a ver atrás de el para encontrarse con un ceño fruncido, pero no por enojo, si no por tristeza, tan solo se quedó así mirándolo sin decir nada, mientras el entrenador pasaba y lo jalaba con él a los vestidores, Aomine al ver esta reacción, se soltó del brazo de la chica y camino más rápido dejándola atrás, la cual la otra se quedó enojada ante tal acción.

-Sakura no puedes pasar a los vestidores, regresa a tu casa por ti sola- Menciono un irritado Aomine, mientras le aventaba la toalla a la chica.

-Pero Aomin… - dijo quejándose la otra chica, pero el otro la interrumpio – ¡Si sigues jodiendo, juro que hablare con tu madre, para que sepa lo clase de chica molesta que llegas a ser!- Le dijo con una voz grave, volteándola a ver como una cara de rabia, que incluso la chica llego a sentir miedo, aventó la toalla al piso y se encamino enojada a la salida, mientras que el otro volteaba a ver el cabello rojo que desaparecía con la distancia.

Se encontraban todos en los vestidores cambiándose, Kagami hablaba con el entrenador, mientras que el capitán hablaba con Aomine, pero pareciera que estos 2 no estuvieran concentrados tanto en la plática que tenían con sus superiores.

Cuando el entrenador los despidió a todos las ganas que tenía Kagami, se fueron a la borda, saliendo con todo el equipo, hasta que un fuerte sostén en su mano lo detuvo, volteando a ver con dureza, encontrándose al peliazul.

-Kagami, creo que tenemos que hablar- Y al escuchar esto, el pelirrojo sintió miedo, entrando de nuevo a la habitación, que fue cerrada por el moreno. Kagami se sentó en una banca, mientras que Aomine se quedó pegado a la puerta, después de esto el silencio reino en el lugar, ya que no sabían cómo comenzar la conversación.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Pregunto Kagami mientras apretaba sus manos y miraba al suelo, pero el otro no respondió.

-¡Dime Aomine, demonios…! - Miro Kagami al moreno con una cara de desesperación, mientras que el otro le respondía con una de seria y sin expresión.

- Simplemente porque quise hacerlo – Dijo con total calma, la cual cabreo a Kagami, quien se levantó y lo tomo de su camiseta azotándolo contra la puerta.

-¡No soy tu maldito juguete! ¡Te confié algo maldito! ¡Y vienes y me dices esto! ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡No juegues con ella! ¡Idiota! –Le escupía las palabras de ira mientras apretaba la camiseta de Aomine.

- No estoy jugando contigo, ni con nadie, solo quise hacerlo por ti – Menciono el otro mientras trataba de estar lo más relajado.

-¡No necesito que me jodas de esa manera! Si tanto tiempo libre tienes, ve a perderlo con tu noviecita – Dijo soltando de golpe a Aomine, mientras abría la perilla de la puerta, que nunca se abrió, al ver que Aomine la empujo de golpe.

-¡No me jodas Kagami! Llevas soltando esa mierda de noviecita, ¡como si fuera a joderme la vida con esa Sakura! Y más por… - Se detuvo entre sus gritos y empujo al pelirrojo, para abrir la puerta y salir, de ahí, pero una mano lo detuvo, mirando de nuevo esos ojos rojos.

-¡¿Pero la besaste?! – Le contesto Kagami con una cara enojado.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Acaso está ciego?, ella me beso, ella es la que se pega como insecto… - Dijo intentando de nuevo salir de la habitación, pero la mano aun sujetaba su brazo.

-Pero… entonces ¿Para qué maldición hiciste eso? No lo entiendo, por más que lo pienso… - Dijo cabizbaja Kagami mientras que sujetaba con fuerza el brazo.

-A su tiempo lo entenderás, déjame en paz y piensa en cómo pagarme para tu perdón - A lo que Kagami, lo vio con una cara de sorprendido.

-¿Pagarte? – Miro a Aomine, mientras soltaba su brazo y el otro se quedaba apoyado al marco de la puerta, mientras observaba el ceño fruncido del otro.

-Bakagami… en serio deja de joderme – Salió de la habitación, pero fue jalado a dentro del cuarto, escuchando cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

-Hazlo de nuevo – dijo Kagami pegando el cuerpo de Aomine a la fría pared, mientras lo observaba.

-¿Qué? – Mencionaba el moreno al no entender que tramaba el pelirrojo, aunque de alguna manera las cosas se habían tornado… interesantes.

-El bes… so – Comento Kagami, trabando un poco la lengua, no entendía porque pedía eso, quizás quería calmar esa parte que le estaba pidiendo a gritos el poder saber del porque esos sentimientos.

-¿Ah? Estas confundido idiota… - Aomine lo empujo, pero Kagami no se quitó el camino _"¿En verdad hablaba en serio?"_ el moreno se quedó un rato observando la determinación del pelirrojo, realmente estaba impresionado, pero también lo tomo como una prueba, hacia el mismo.

-Ah… está bien – dijo escapando un suspiro, mientras se rascaba la cabeza y miraba al pelirrojo, que entraba ahora en pánico por la respuesta.

Lo tomo de los cabellos, para jalarlo y pegarlo contra él, realmente aun podía recordar la textura de los labios, incluso lo bien que se sintió y el sentirlo de nuevo, bueno, no era nada más que darse otra gusto a la boca, no es que sintiera algo por Kagami, era absurdo pensar esa idea, pero, tampoco es que fuera de cierta manera homosexual, la verdad era que quizás estaba tan confundido como el mismo Kagami.

Cerro sus ojos, y pego sus labios a los de Kagami, tomando como acción sin piedad aunque fuera el inicio el insertar su lengua, asustando desprevenido al otro que hizo un jaloneo, que fue detenido gracias a que Aomine, sostuvo con su otra mano la cadera.

Abrió un poco sus ojos para observar quizás la cara de asco que Kagami tendría en ese momento, pero se encontró una cara ruborizada hasta la orejas y disfrutando la sensación de aquel beso, Aomine por supuesto que se emocionó y decidió intensificar el beso, ahora soltando un poco la cavidad y chupando los labios, en los que solo podía escuchar el sucio ruido que producía este, y el calor que en su cuerpo se estaba forjando, quería sentir más, mas, que Kagami le rogara por detenerse, bajo sus manos un poco para tocar los glúteos de Kagami, sintiendo rápidamente la respuesta de defensa del otro.

-Ao… mine… nhh... –Hablaba dentro de la boca del moreno, tratando de que parara con esas caricias que no estaban ayudando en nada, tenía planeado que quizás al sentir otro beso de Aomine, quizás sentiría repugnancia, pero ahora era todo lo contrario, sentía de nuevo esa calma y _ese_ dejarse llevar, que había sentido aquella vez.

Soltaron sus labios, aunque Kagami aún tenía sus ojos cerrados guardando esa esencia, para que pudiera recordarla.

-¿Qué tal? – Pregunto el moreno que soltaba lentamente a Kagami, mientras limpiaba con su mano, sus labios húmedos.

-Esto… - Contesto Kagami, cuando abrió los ojos y vio de nuevo esos ojos azules, algo andaba muy mal con él, hacer estas cosas ¿No lo volvía igual que su hermano Himuro? -¿Por qué aceptaste Aomine? – Pregunto Kagami, mirándolo fijamente, mientras limpiaba igualmente sus labios con sus dedos, la pregunta tomo al otro por sorpresa.

-Kagami – se quedó en silencio, pensando detenidamente lo que estaba por decir – tengamos _relaciones_ – dijo con toda seguridad.

-¡¿AH?! – Contesto el pelirrojo, alejándose de él, mientras que el otro ya sabía que tendría una respuesta de esa manera – ¡De ninguna maldita manera! – Contesto gritándole, para que quedara claro, esfumando todo pensamiento de duda que tenía.

-No me digas que… ¿Eres virgen? – Dijo en tono de burla Aomine, mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia el tocando su mentón, a lo que el otro reacciono quitando el dedo con un manotazo fuerte.

-¿¡Algún maldito problema con ello!? – Contesto Kagami, el cual se coloro un poco, por la manera en que Aomine presumía quizás de su experiencia.

-Eres un romántico – Se irguió de nuevo Aomine mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su cara, una sonrisa que no era fácil de sacar en una persona como él.

-¿Y que con ello? Yo no voy por la vida… - Pero al pensar lo que iba a decir, chasqueo su lengua y se quedó en silencio, ganando la discusión Aomine otra vez.

-Aun no respondes mi pregunta – Le recordó Aomine a Kagami, que caminaba hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo.

-¿Para qué quieres tener sexo conmigo?, si no me respondes, nunca sabré lo que piensas Aomine. Te recuerdo que yo no soy un juguete – Y al ver que no obtuvo respuesta del moreno, salió de la habitación sintiéndose más vacío de lo que ya de por si estaba, no había obtenido nada de Aomine, bueno solamente una cosa, _no estaba saliendo con esa chica_.

* * *

-¿Me estás diciendo que besaste a Kagami-kun? – Menciono Kuroko un poco impresionado, mientras que veía a los pequeños niños jugar entre ellos.

-No es nada del otro mundo, Tetsu – Hablaba por teléfono con el otro, mientras arreglaba unos papeles de la tarea que por muy aburrida que fuera, tenía que entregar mañana.

-¿Nada del otro mundo? ¿Seguro que estoy hablando con Aomine?- Dijo con algo de sarcasmo que molesto un poco al moreno. –Te lo estoy contando, para que me ayudes a saber por qué rayos hice eso – Confeso el otro mientras se rascaba su cabeza con el lapicero y se estiraba en la silla.

-Bueno eso no puedo yo saberlo – dijo algo incrédulo el de pequeña estatura, que ahora trataba de separar a una pareja de niños que habían comenzado a pelear por un juguete.

-Maldito… - Contesto Aomine, chasqueando un poco su lengua -¿Pero eso es algo que debes de descubrir tú, no es así Aomine? Que el amante de los buenos pechos, haya besado a Kag… no, que alguien como tu haya besado precisamente a Kagami-kun ¿No es algo de por si extraño? ¿Sientes algo por Kagami-kun? – Pregunto, mientras que Aomine se quedó quieto en su silla – Claro que no – Contesto algo vacilante el moreno, a lo que el otro suspiro.

- Entonces por favor deja de jugar con Kagami-kun, y consigue a una chica que te satisfacía el placer que necesitas – Comento algo irritado Kuroko por el otro lado de la línea.

-Tetsu, no digas tonterías, yo no estoy jugando con Bakagami – Le contesto algo irritado al peliceleste – Entonces decídete y piensa bien lo que estás haciendo, hasta luego – Y con esto colgó el teléfono, dejando más confundido de lo que estaba Aomine.

* * *

-¡Carajo! – Se levantó de su cama, al no poder dormir de nuevo, era ya de madrugada y aun no podía pegar el ojo, al pensar lo que había pasado esa tarde. ¿Qué rayos pensaba al pedirle un beso Aomine?, ¿En qué rayos se estaba convirtiendo?, ¿Qué ganaba Aomine teniendo sexo con él? Nada estaba claro en su cabeza y las imágenes venían una y otra vez. Se acostó en su cama observando la pared, tomando un poco de calma y recordando de nuevo esa escena, donde Aomine lo besaba y jugaba con su lengua, se sintió en ese momento caliente, bajo su mano a su bóxer y lo empezó a tocar, sintiendo como su miembro cada vez más se levantaba, no quería masturbarse pensando en Aomine, pero quizás era el único modo para acabar agotado y satisfacer ese placer que había suprimido al sentir esas caricias en su glúteos. Comenzó lentamente a tocar su glande, mientras recordaba como Aomine jugaba con sus labios y los chupaba, empezó con el movimiento que poco a poco se fue acelerando, hasta que por fin se corrió en su mano, había sido rápido ya que había sido tiempo desde la última vez que por simple naturaleza se había puesto así, limpio su mano con una pañuelo y hundió media cara en la suave almohada.

-Creo que estoy comenzando… - dijo en voz alta, mientras que hundió toda su cara y tapo su cuerpo con la colcha.

"_A experimentar nuevos sentimientos"_

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Después de varios días, regreso prometiendo que actualizare el próximo lunes, si la universidad no me impide cumplir -aclaro-, espero que disfruten el capitulo y no se les haga aburrido, no olviden dejar reviews que los contesto a su tiempo c:**

**Bye bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Susimamie / Elatiger**

"**Solo otra vez"**

**Capítulo 3 **

_**Ningún personaje de esta serie me pertenece.**_

Y ahí se encontraba el increíble Aomine Daiki, encerrado en una habitación de 4 paredes, mirando intensamente la gran ventana que estaba a su lado, con el fin de solo escuchar lo que su compañeros exponían, claro que él no le estaba prestado nada de su preciada atención, más bien estaba recordando lo que había pasado hace 2 días, los cuales había tratado y contenido sus ganas, o más bien podría decirse que evitado, tener algún tipo de contacto con el pelirrojo. ¿Pero qué mierda le pasaba? Diciéndole precisamente a Kagami _"tengamos relaciones" ¿_qué mierda estaba pasando en su mente?, era claro que el no trataba de jugar con Kagami, como le había dicho su antigua sombra, si quisiera jugar ya lo había hecho con cualquier buena chica que estuviera disponible, eso no era cosa difícil, pero el simple hecho de que no había podido pensar en grandes pechos o bellas mujeres era ya cosa extraña, desde que había besado a Kagami por primera vez, joder, que _si_ le había gustado, y ahora estaba claro que no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza, era como haber probado un buen postre que quería repetir, así que cuando el otro le pidió hacerlo de nuevo, al principio no estaba seguro, pero era algo que quería disgustar, además de que ese beso no significaba nada para el actual gran Aomine.

"_Maldición" _se dijo así mismo el moreno, mientras se limpiaba la cara para aliviar su frustración, claro que si había gran problema en ello, como había mencionado Kuroko, Aomine no había besado a cualquier hombre, había besado precisamente a su rival de baloncesto, a alguien con un carácter tan jodido como el suyo, y no tan solo ahí estaba el problema, le había propuesto acostarse con el ¿_Con un hombre_? Realmente tenía que buscar sacar su frustración de manera rápida.

Perdió su mirada de nuevo en la ventana encontrándose a una multitud de personas en la planta baja y noto que eran los estudiantes de gastronomía, puso sus ojos en varias chicas ya que ganaban por mayoría, pero algo gano su atención, un cabello rojo que se hacía más claro a la luz del sol, y si, ahí estaba el martirio de sus dudas, de su cabeza, ese maldito jugador, vestido con una filipina negra y rodeado de chicas, mientras hablaban con él, a pesar de la distancia podía notar lo sonrojado de cara que Kagami estaba, cargaba consigo una olla, Aomine estaba un poco impresionado porque a pesar del tiempo, aun no sabía que estaba estudiando su compañero de equipo para entrar en la universidad, y verlo ahí era algo sorpréndete, el fuerte Kagami cocinando como una buena mujer, sí que era algo para burlarse, pero bueno, no dudaba de lo bueno que Kagami quizás pudiera cocinar… solo quizás, nunca había probado lo que él había preparado, pero ahora que sabía esto, podría forzarlo, o más bien robarle lo que preparaba para sus prácticas. El capitán sabia y conocía por fuentes no muy gratas de información lo bien que Aomine faltaba a las practicas, por eso su entrenamiento tenía un tratamiento especial, el cual consistía en practicar muy aparte del equipo y practicar exclusivamente afuera del gimnasio con el capitán de su equipo, que siempre lo iba a buscar cada vez que sus clases terminaban, pensaba que ahora que Satsuki no estuviera en la universidad podría llevársela tranquilo, pero no era nada diferente con su ahora gruñón capitán.

De vuelta a sus antiguos pensamientos y ahora viendo a una chica precisamente cabello café sonrojarse de la cara por hablar muy confiadamente con Kagami, de alguna manera extraña lo enojaba, bueno más bien era lo idiota o estúpida sonrisa que el otro le enseñaba _"Si supieras lo idiota que puede ser cuando lo besas o lo sonrojado que se pone cuando juegas con su lengua…" _se dijo así mismo, quedándose un momento en shock por lo que estaba pensando, jalo su cuerpo hacia adelante quitando esa postura de vago en la que estaba sentado y se acomodó, frotándose de nuevo la cara para que su mente dejara de jugarle ese tipo de recuerdos, que no le hacían para nada feliz.

* * *

Era hora libre para el almuerzo, así que se dirigió a la cafetería central de la universidad para buscar algo para saciar su hambre, antes de irse a cualquier lugar para dormir un poco. Caminó a la fila para comprar algo de almuerzo, poniéndose a lado de un grupo de chicas que parecían no ser más que molestia, "_tallas pequeñas_" pensó el moreno.

-¿Entonces es cierto? – Murmuro la chica tapándose la boca – Shhh… - callo la otra, tapando su cara roja – ¿Kagami el alto? – Y toda la atención que Aomine tenía en quedarse dormido parado, se concentró en el grupo que estaba a su lado, encontrándose a la antigua chica que antes había mirado a través de la ventana, colorada de la cara mientras miraba a las dos chicas que estaban enfrente de ella, el solo volvió a su vista enfrente, parecía que no podía sacarse al maldito de Kagami de la mente ese día.

-Si el… es algo, como decirlo… ¿lindo? - "_que me jodan_" pensó Aomine al escuchar a la chica, trato con toda fuerza de no parecer interesado en la conversación, pero no podía evitar reírse por dentro -¿Te vas a confesar? – le preguntaba la otra, mientras le daba una mirada juguetona, a lo que Aomine bajo su sonrisa rápidamente "_Así que el Bakagami…" –_De ninguna manera, sé que es lindo, pero yo… no podría- Le contesto la chica toda roja de la cara, alzando un poco la voz, pero en ese momento pudieron notar la mirada, no, más bien sintieron una aura negra cerca de ellas, que dejo a todas calladas, Aomine miro a la chica con una cara de "_Maldita molesta_" que por supuesto de una manera clara asusto a la chica, y las otras dos notaron muy bien de quien se trataba, el as de Touou Aomine Daiki y sabían muy bien que no era bueno estar cerca de él, y peor que estaban hablando de un compañero de su equipo, jalaron a la chica cabello café que se había quedado petrificada ante tal mirada, saliéndose de la fila con sus claras intenciones de huir de ahí. El moreno solo torció su cuello y camino hacia adelante poniéndose al día con la fila, eso había sido raro, pero era algo molesto escuchar cosas como lindo o una chica tonta gustarle el idiota de Bakagami, claro no podía negar que el pelirrojo no estaba tan mal de cara y que claro los 2 eran jugadores de baloncesto con un buen cuerpo, pero nada más, su personalidad y su cara que siempre mostraba enojo no le ayudaba para nada. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que _¿Entonces quizás, Kagami si era algo lindo_? Bueno cuando lo beso, su cara se había puesto roja, colorada, caliente, cosa que nunca había visto cuando besaba a una chica, tampoco había sentido el tipo de calor que esa vez sintió al jugar con la lengua de Kagami.

_Pero él era un hombre y Kagami también_.

Saco su celular en ese momento para buscar cualquier número de algunas chicas de las cuales había conocido, para poder pasar esa noche con ella y alejar los malditos pensamientos y los labios de Kagami que le venían a la mente sin querer pensarlo.

Había acabado la practica ese día para todo el equipo, había sido un poco más dura de lo normal ya que se acercaba un partido contra una universidad que era buena, pero nada que el antiguo as de Seirin no pudiera controlar, sus compañeros de equipo cada vez más se asombraban de lo monstro que a veces resultaba al driblar, pero más bien lo impresionante que resultaba al clavar manteniéndose mucho tiempo en el aire para poder jugar con la pelota a su ritmo, ese día las prácticas de Aomine exclusivas con el capitán habían acabado antes, para que pudiera practicar con todo el equipo, mientras que el moreno solo se quedó en la banca mirando la práctica, era cierto que al mirar como Kagami se tomaba una pequeña practica tan en serio, le daba muchas ganas de entrar y jugar contra él, no por nada el pelirrojo lo había derrotado una vez, pero las veces que tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarse contra él, sí que eran emocionantes.

Kagami era digno llamarse su _rival_, aunque Aomine nunca lo admitiría y menos lo diría con su propia boca o incluso con su mente, sabia el talento y la fuerza salvaje que el pelirrojo tenía en la cancha, claro era un idiota, pero era un idiota que hacía que cada juego fuera divertido, y no solo una pérdida de tiempo, la emoción al robarle el balón, la expresión de enfado, el tener en la mente _ganar_ y no pensar lo aburrido que era, era cosas que indudablemente solamente le hacía sentir el estúpido de Bakagami.

_¿Qué mierda?_

En serio, que esa noche tenía que salir y alejar un poco sus pensamientos, estar pensando en el traga hamburguesas de Kagami por todo el día, era frustrante y más cuando aquellas palabras, _**sus**_ palabras salieron de _**su**_propia boca aquel día, le hacía pensar y decirse a sí mismo que él no era un maldito gay. Se levantó de la banca, tomando su maleta para dirigirse a los baños, hoy tenía que liberar ese estrés o si no quien sabe que cosas estúpidas podría seguir pensando.

Kagami junto con todos sus compañeros, que se despedían del novato salían por la puerta principal para continuar con la rutina de todas las noches, y más que ese día era viernes, vio como el grupo de chicas –que de alguna extraña manera, ahora lo saludaban- se acercaban a sus compañeros de equipo, mientras el emprendía su fuga. Tenía ganas de pasar por maji burguer para comprar unas hamburguesas y dormir profundamente ese día, pero de pronto sintió una caricia en su hombro, que en ese momento rogo a los dioses que al voltear no fuera esa persona que tanto estaba temiendo.

-Kagami – Dijo la chica mientras retiraba su mano, un poco agitada mientras caminaba para ponerse enfrente de él, este la miro un poco impresionado ya que no esperaba encontrarse a esta hora a una compañera de sus clases, miro como la chica cargaba un cuaderno de dibujo bajo su brazo notando con facilidad que ella estaba en algún tipo de club. – ¿Kiko que… haces tú aquí? – Hablo el pelirrojo a pesar de que ella estuviera en el club de arte, ya era muy tarde para que ella estuviera aquí – Bueno… - se detuvo un momento arreglando su bolso y mirando casualmente al suelo – Me estaba preguntando… si pudiéramos salir – Kagami se quedó en silencio notando que la chica aún no había terminado de hablar – Bueno no salir, si no… solo pasar a un restaurante italiano muy famoso por la zona, ya que… ya que pronto empezaremos a cocinar eso… entonces ¿Qué dices? – Kagami miro como la chica jugaba con sus dedos, mientras hacía pequeñas miradas al suelo y luego lo volteaba a ver, pero ahora la chica se había quedado fijamente mirándolo, esperando su respuesta. _"Genial_" pensó Kagami en forma de molestia, no es que Kiko le cayera mal, no era eso, él tenía ya planeado una buenas hamburguesas y salir con una chica, precisamente _**una chica**_ no estaba en sus planes para esa noche, estaba rogando a los dioses que nunca había consultado que se le ocurriera un gran idea o excusa para poder rechazar la oferta, pero aun si se le ocurría algo, sabia lo pésimo que a veces él era mintiendo, miro a los lados en busca de ayuda, "_Demonios_" realmente no quería salir con la chica, bueno no le preocupaba el dinero ya que el siempre traía consigo su tarjeta, pero no quería pagar por una cena que ni tenía ganas de probar. Se arriesgaría a pasar esa noche con una chica que no era más que una compañera en su clase, como todas las demás.

-Kiko bueno supon… - Sintió el pesor en sus hombros caer tan rápido como un flash, si no hubiera estado parado correctamente, hasta hubiera podido caer arriba de la chica. – Hey Kagami, listo para irnos… oh – Y claro que era el, era ese moreno que había tratado de no hacer contacto ni visual ni físico con él por varios días, pero ahí estaba, apareciendo tan imprudente como siempre, pero esta vez, tan solo esta vez, había estado feliz de su presencia. – ¿Aomine? – Lo miro un poco molesto, notando la poca distancia que estaban sus rostros que trato de ignorar, no era momento de pensar cosas que él quería olvidar y menos esa vez que hizo _**eso**_ pensando en Aomine. – No te atrevas a hacer ningún plan, cuando ya teníamos planeado algo – dijo con una sonrisa burlona, mirando primero al pelirrojo, mostrándole una mirada para que le siguiera el juego, sintiendo el otro un apretón en su hombro ante tal amenaza y luego miro a la chica con una mirada seria de pocos amigos, la chica reacciono al ver quien había aparecido y noto que era el mismo Aomine que se había encontrado en la cafetería.

-Oh disculpa, debe de ser algo grosero de mi parte, sin saber que ya tenías planes Kagami – dijo la chica pidiendo disculpas mientras rascaba su cuello, para no demostrar el miedo que sentía y no era precisamente por estar enfrente de 2 tipos de gran altura, sino por la mirada que recibían de uno precisamente. –Disculpa, quizás en otra ocasión – le contesto Kagami con una sonrisa, no podía dejar se sentirse un poco mal por la chica, pero realmente él no tenía ganas de salir y menos intentar pasar esa noche con alguien desconocido. –No te preocupes, bueno supongo que… nos vemos el lunes… ¿tu partido es este fin de semana verdad? Yo y las chicas iremos apoyarte, hasta luego – dijo la chica ajustando su bolso y caminando hacia atrás, para por fin desaparecer entre la multitud que salía de la universidad.

Pudo escuchar un chasqueo en la lengua de Aomine, mientras lo soltaba para poder ponerse enfrente de él. – Un "gracias" no estaría mal, Bakagami – Aomine lo miro retador, con una sonrisa en su burla, mientras que el otro solo se ajustó su ropa devolviéndole una mirada con el ceño fruncido – Yo no… no necesitaba de tu ayuda – pero al escuchar lo mal que salió la mentira de su boca, se arrepintió de sus palabras en ese instante. – Unas hamburguesas… - le dijo Aomine mientras empezaba a caminar, al ver que este hizo eso el también emprendió la caminata - ¿Qué? – respondió un pelirrojo confundido mientras que volteaba a ver a un Aomine que tenía una cara de molestia que podía notarse y distinguirse, sin tener que preguntar – Me debes unas hamburguesas, este tipo de favores no se pagan con un gracias, Bakagami – El pelirrojo lo miro un poco irritado, mientras que trataba de formular que las palabras que había pensado en ese momento, no fueran a arruinar la normal – _no del todo_ – platica que estaba teniendo. –Entonces vamos… Ahomine - y ahí había _liberado el ave del corral_, pudo notar claramente el salto que dieron los ojos del moreno al escuchar estas palabras, claro que ninguno de los 2 estaba listo para salir a comer unas hamburguesas, pero el maldito orgullo, era culpa del maldito orgullo que tenía el pelirrojo que le hizo decir eso, no le debería nada a nadie, y mucho menos a su rival. - ¿Kagami invitándome a cenar? – bufo Aomine mientras sacaba su celular y jugueteaba un poco con el – Solo porque no quiero deberte nada, además ya tenía pensado ir a comprar – contesto rápidamente Kagami con un ligero sonrojo que Aomine no pudo notar ya que tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla -¿Entonces? – pregunto el pelirrojo para saber la respuesta esperando pacientemente, si lo iba a rechazar… más bien si iba a rechazar su invitación, entre más rápido mejor para él, por supuesto. –Claro, quién diría que no a comida gratis – le contesto el otro mientras guardaba su celular en el bolso y le tiraba la mochila a Kagami – Pero debes cargar mis pertenencias, hoy estoy muy cansado – dijo un sonriente moreno, causando un enojo severo en Kagami - ¡Ahomine! ¡Idiota, no soy tu esclavo!

* * *

_¿Cómo es que había llegado a esta situación?_

A si, era por eso, las palabras como _mierda, maldición, contrólate, eres un idiota_, no salían de su mente por las cosas que había hecho, ¿Qué hacia el sentado en una mesa de un restaurante familiar con un tipo de 1.90? que tenía una montaña de hamburguesas en una charola, pudiendo estar cogiendo en ese momento con una buena bella chica de grandes pechos. Era lo que se estaba preguntando todo el camino, pero todo sucedió gracias a una chica.

Ya había planeado encontrarse con una chica al salir de la práctica, pero todo eso se esfumo cuando vi a Kagami con esa chica, la misma chica que había dicho que ese idiota era alguien _lindo_, cosa que no podía negar, no porque lo pensara … ¡Pero maldición! Pudo haber pasado a un lado, ignorar su conversación y confirmar lo que ya no sabía si era verdad o mentira. Pero no lo hizo, una ira enorme paso por su cara cuando la inútil chica, que estaba actuando como un perro asustado invitaba al pelirrojo a cenar y como el otro sin excusa alguna iba aceptar así de fácil, _¿Sin ninguna excusa?, ¿Salir por primera vez con una chica_?, claro que la otra no solo estaba pensando en ir a cenar con él y cada uno tomar su camino, el conocía muy bien a las universitarias, a las de _su tipo_.

¿Pero eso porque lo tenía que molestar? Kagami era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, no era su novio, ni nada por el estilo para retenerlo y decirle que no podía ir, pero tampoco se iba a quedar viendo como el virgen de Kagami era devorado por una estúpida chica, para eso era mejor que él lo disfrutar… ¿_Pero qué mierda_?

_Eres un hombre, recuerda._

Se decía así mismo Aomine mientras masticaba su hamburguesa con algo de furia, mirando como el ingenuo de Kagami masticaba tan fácilmente su quinta hamburguesa, y no estaba tan solo el simple hecho de haber interrumpido en la plática con esa chica, lo sorprendente –_incluso aunque él lo había hecho_- era haber aceptado tan fácilmente la invitación con Kagami, pudo haber interrumpido y asegurado que Kagami no saldría con esa chica, pero ¿_rechazar pechos por la estúpida cara de Bakagami? _

Pero es que fueron las malditas palabras, ese maldito tartamudeo que lo hizo caer, ese sonrojo que no hizo contestar el mensaje de la chica, aunque el pelirrojo había pensado que no lo había visto, claro que lo había hecho, las facciones de Kagami eran cosa de no perderse para Aomine, incluso había apagado el celular para poder tener un viaje tranquilo junto con Kagami.

¿_Pero que ganaba con esto?_ Eso ni el mismo Aomine lo sabían, devoro el último pedazo de su hamburguesa y miro a Kagami a el cual aún le faltaban como 10, se las quedo mirado por un rato pensando a donde iba todo eso, pero después prefirió mirar la cara de Kagami la cual masticaba otra nueva hamburguesa, no siendo tan sutil al comer, por un momento se quedó mirando esos labio. Qué tal si tan solo en verdad, no es que fuera verdad, pero si tan solo un poco… a él le pudiera atraer de alguna manera…

-Bastardo, deja de mirar – Kagami interrumpió sus pensamientos, mientras se limpiaba su boca, con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué tantas tonterías estás pensando? – menciono con un tono arrogante que dejo en claro que no, este idiota no le podría atraer de ninguna manera. - ¿A dónde carajos se va todo eso? – pregunto Aomine quitando su mirada de los labios del pelirrojo, que solo estorbaban en su visión. – Idiota… - le contesto Kagami, quedándose en silencio sin saber que más decir, era cierto que él lo había invitado, pero no se había percatado que no tenían tema de conversación en esos momentos, a pesar de que durante todo el camino se la habían pasado discutiendo sobre la práctica que tuvo con sus senpais, con un Aomine diciéndole que quizás ya no era el mismo de antes, con el propósito de cabrear un poco al pelirrojo. Sabía que tenía que sacar un tema de conversación, ya que Aomine era de esos que todo le parecía aburrido y tampoco quería sacar el tema que habían hablado la última vez, porque recordaría lo que había hecho esa noche, lo cual no era algo para sentirse muy orgulloso que digamos.

-Viaje a América – empezó Kagami masticando más lentamente, obteniendo la mirada de Aomine un poco impresionado – fue un viaje rápido, así que me despedí de ella apropiadamente – menciono casi en forma de susurro, mordiendo ahora su hamburguesa más lentamente, el otro claro que estaba impresionado ya que no tenía ni idea que de ese viaje - ¿Viste a tu padre? – Comento Aomine, no quería parecer interesado, así que lo hizo con ese tono aburrido, pero la verdad es que si lo estaba – No, no quise verlo, me quede con… - vacilo un momento al decirlo y soltó su hamburguesa. Aomine lo miro un poco molesto a lo rápido que Kagami había cambiado de opinión al no sincerarse con él. –Bueno tu sabes lo de Murasakibara y Himuro verdad… - dijo rascándose el mentón con algo de pena. Aomine se sorprendió al escuchar tales nombres, claro que lo sabía, quien no se iba a enterar lo que esa pareja había hecho y se había fugado a América para consumir su amor. Aomine solo le respondió con una cara de aburrido –Bueno me quede con ellos… pero fue pura coincidencia – Aomine se echó para atrás, sintiendo el soporte suave del asiento, "_así que Bakagami había estado con esos 2"_ – Me alegro por ti – le contesto el nada interesado moreno, mientras tomaba su licuado, solo un poco… pero al sentir el silencio en la mesa, soltó la bebida con rapidez y la azoto en la mesa - ¡¿No me digas bastardo que te atreviste a decirle?! – Kagami lo miro asustado, no entendiendo claramente las palabras de Aomine, tomo su hamburguesa y la cual mordió normalmente – ¿Decirle que? Yo solo me quede en su casa aguantando las malditas miradas de ese maldito gigante – Aomine suspiro para sus adentros un poco tranquilo ya que no había peligro que temer. Se quedó de nuevo observando como el otro comía de una forma rápida su hamburguesa, jugando un poco con su vaso.

-Bakagami oye…- Kagami lo volteo a ver curioso mientras masticaba, frunciendo un poco el ceño al escuchar como lo llamaba este. - ¿Qué harás con esa chica? – Aomine le dedico una de esas miradas por los cuales te quedas helado en el pensamiento, el pelirrojo reacciono bastante bien. – Nada, es solo una compañera – el vaso en la mano del moreno recibió la ira de su mano. – Idiota – contesto este, mientras le sonreía burlonamente – ¿No es buena oportunidad para que pierdas tu virginidad con esa chica? – Kagami casi se ahogaba al escuchar esas palabras en la boca del otro, tosiendo fuertemente mientras le dedico una de sus grandes miradas de ira – ¡Idiota, que idioteces dices! – le contestaba con la poca voz que tenía, el otro se rascó la cabeza inocentemente mientras se reía de la reacción tan infantil - Si sigues así, morirás virgen – El moreno le dijo mirándolo con burla y esperando ver un Kagami enfadado hasta los huesos, pero no encontró eso, el pelirrojo se ruborizo de las mejillas.

-No es como si me importara de alguna manera – La mirada del moreno cambio a una seria, _¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? _Pero la verdad es que él** sabía** lo que estaba pensando, quizás ver a Kagami salir con una chica lo alejaría de esos pensamientos que estaba teniendo, pero el no ayudaba en nada tampoco.

- Así que en verdad eres del tipo romántico – Tomo la pajilla de su bebida y comenzó a tomar – Bastardo… no me refiero a eso – Una ceja del moreno de crispó al escuchar tal respuesta.

-Entonces solo cógela y ya… - Por un momento pensó en gritarle, pero recordó el lugar en donde estaban – Ahomine, no soy un bastardo como tu… yo… ese tipo de cosas se hacen por un motivo.

-Tsk… Romántico.

-¡Bastardo! – le respondió mordiendo salvajemente su hamburguesa, sabiendo que su cara ahora estaba colorada, trataba de entender un poco al pelirrojo, pero por más que pensaba no podía y eso lo frustraba, lo hacía sentir un idiota y alguien tenía que pagar ese enojo.

-Entonces… - _"cállate"_ se dijo así mismo - cuando te pedí que tuvieras sexo conmigo ¿Aceptarías si tuviera sentimientos por ti? – Kagami soltó el ultimo de pedazo de hamburguesa que le quedaba y lo miro, pero esta vez no enojado ni apenado, si no confundido consigo mismo, como si dentro de el, ni siquiera esa respuesta estuviera definida.

-Yo… - se quedó en silencio sintiendo la mirada pesada del moreno, este no se estaba burlando, la pregunta era en serio, el silencio perduro unos minutos, cuando de pronto vio que Aomine se levantó de su asiento y tomo su mochila – Me voy, olvida lo que dije… - miro por última vez a Kagami que aún tenía la mirada pegada en la mesa.

En serio que diablos pasaba en la cabeza de Aomine para sacar eso de golpe, salió de maji burguer sacando su celular, pero esta vez, solo quería llegar a casa, dormir y evitar todas esas preguntas que tenía en la mente.

Y ahí estaba Kagami hecho una mierda, Aomine no hacía más que confundirlo, en ese momento espero que esa pregunta fuera algún tipo de burla, pero no, no escucho nunca la risa, ni vio la comisura en los labios de Aomine, ¿_Qué mierda pensaba? ¿Quería confundirlo más de lo que ya de por sí?_ Apoyo su cabeza en el espejo mirando su reflejo en el cual podía notar su leve sonrojamiento.

_No era justo._

Ciertamente no era justo, la manera en que Aomine estaba jugando con él, pero no tenía opción, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, reincorporándose para ver el número de celular el cual no sabía de quien era.

* * *

-¡Aomine! No juegues con los sentimientos de una chica así, sabes tuve que consolar a Sakura después de esa vez – le gritaba la pelirosa mientras caminaba a un lado de él, mientras que el otro solo bostezaba, cargando sobre sus hombros las bolsas de compra.

-Ella era tan molesta, como siempre – le contesto mientras observaba los escaparates de las tiendas – Rompiste su corazón Dai-chan, eres un idiota – lo jalo del brazo junto con su voz chillante.

-¿Ya te dije lo que ella hizo, no? – Le contesto de manera irritada el moreno – Es cierto ella que se portó mal – obtuvo una cara de _"¿solo eso?"_ por parte del moreno – Es cierto se portó pésimo, pero… igual le regañe por ello, pegarle a Kagamin solo por celos – Al escuchar esto, el otro tan solo se rio al pensar la tonta idea que él y Kagami…

_Que él y Kagami llegaran a ser… eso._

-En todo caso te portaste muy mal con ella igual – Le dijo Momoi mientras se cruzaba de brazos ignorando en esos momentos una sonrisa en la cara de moreno – Si, si me siento tan mal – pudo escuchar perfectamente el sarcasmo de la voz de Aomine.

Suspiro para sus adentros, tratando de calmarse un poco, pero luego algo se le vino a le mente - ¿Cómo te llevas con Kagamin? Midorima me ha contado que los ha visto juntos, ¿se están llevando bien? – dijo con una voz entusiasmada en su cara.

-No digas tonterías Satsuki, ¿Yo llevarme con ese estúpido de Bakagami? Ni en tus más estúpidos sueños – Con un tono arrogante de respuesta le dejo caer en las manos de la chica, todas las bolsas mientras se adelantaba.

-Debes cuidar bien de Kagamin, Kuroko me dijo… - Y en ese instante recordó lo que le había contado a su antigua sombra, y miro a Satsuki con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, él sabía muy bien de quien había aprendido a ser tan… - que besaste a Kagamin ¿Es por eso que no ha salido de vago por las noches? – Aomine la miro con toda la rabia contenida en su cara, mientras que ella no podía evitar reírse por dentro – Espero que sea serio con Kagami y no este jugan…

-¡No me jodas con lo mismo! – Contesto un moreno irritado, ¿porque pensaban que él estaba jugando con el pelirrojo?, ni siquiera el mismo sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

- Mmm… por cierto haz notado... – Se acercó a un lado de la bestia que estaba hecha furia – Kagamin ya no usa más sus tenis – Miro la pelirosa para notar la expresión de Aomine, el cual al parecer no había captado nada de su burla.

-¿Tenis? Y eso a mí que - El peliazul tomo unas bolsas, para ver lo que él había comprado ese día, los fines de semana Momoi lo hacía salir para que fuera su carga compras.

-Recuerda esa vez, antes del partido de Ki-chan, usted le dio un par de tenis a Kagamin porque él no había podido encontrar – Y claro que lo recordaba, el estúpido de Bakagami no podía tener otro par de precaución.

-Se clara Satsuki – la otra solo lo miro con una cara de arrepentimiento – Pues que Kagamin ha dejado de usarlos, ahora utiliza unos nuevos que su hermano Himuro le regalo, de esa vez que salió de viaje – Aomine sabía lo buena que era su amiga de la infancia consiguiendo información, pero esta vez había exagerado.

-Entonces… - le respondió un Aomine nada interesado en la conversación – Es peligroso Aomine, ha dejado los tenis de la persona que admira, me preocupa que después lo deje de hablar – La pelirosa hizo una expresión dolorosa en su cara, que el otro solo le respondió con repudio.

-¿Tetsu está metiéndote estupideces en la cabeza? – Momoi le respondió con un puchero en su cara – Pero perderás a Kagamin… - Abrazo las bolsas que aún estaban en sus manos con una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Cuándo mierda lo tuve? El idiota de Bakagami es libre de hacer lo que quiera, deja tus estupideces – Tiro las bolsas al suelo y continuo caminando un poco más rápido de lo normal – ¡Aomine! ¡Le diré a tu madre! – se quedó ahí suspirando al ver tan enojado a Aomine solo por una pequeña broma, aunque para ella en el momento que se enteró de ese beso, tuvo que pizcarse las mejillas para reaccionar, su amigo de la infancia ¿Besar a un hombre? Ya sabía que Aomine era capaz de hacer muchas cosas locas, pero ¿llegar a tales extremos? Tanto ella como Kuroko estaban preocupados, no por el moreno si no por Kagami.

* * *

"_Esto es una maldita broma"_

"_No están"_

"_Si solo… maldición, los he perdido"_

En esos momentos su apodo dando por Seirin, se lo decía una y otra vez a el mismo _"Ahora si eres un Bakagami, idiota_" solo faltaba media hora para su partido, y no estaban, el nuevo par de tenis de Himuro no estaba por ahí, y la razón bueno, el claro que la conocía, los había dejado botados en alguna parte del tren, gracias a que estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos – que claro en estos entraban Aomine – sumado al nerviosismo por su primer partido, había olvidado la bolsa donde venían estos.

Y los que cargaba eran unos sencillos, que no ayudarían nada en el partido, buscaba entre sus cosas sus antiguos pares, pero no los había metido en ninguna de sus bolsas, y no había tiempo para correr a buscar otros o en su caso buscar los perdidos.

En otro lado de la cancha, Satsuki y Aomine entraban por los vestidores aun discutiendo como siempre.

-Buenas – saludo Aomine a su capitán que estaba en los pasillos. –Ni tan buenas... – el capitán lo miro con un tono irritado, era claro que no estaba tan feliz. - ¿Paso algo Osuke-kun? – preguntaba Momoi que por alguna extraña y rara razón conocía al entrenador, cosa que dejo un poco impactando al moreno - ¿Satsuki? Bueno… es solo que, al parecer Kagami no podrá jugar – Tanto como la pelirosa y su compañero abrieron los ojos de manera sorprendente – ¿Bakagami no jugara? – Esta vez era Aomine el que preguntaba – Bueno el perdió su nuevo par de tenis, cuando venía, y ninguno de nosotros tenemos otro par extra – Momoi no pudo evitar reírse un poco, a lo que el moreno la miro con una cara de fastidio.

-Ya hemos escuchado eso antes – Le respondió, a la cara confundido del capitán, la pelirosa. Entre sus bolsas, eligió una y se las dio al capitán – Problema resuelto – la pequeña chica sonriente dejo el paquete entre sus manos.

-Espera… - miro Aomine la bolsa, apretando las otras que cargaba en las manos – No te atrevas ¡Esos son nuevos y son míos! – Le grito casi en la cara a la chica, mientras que el capitán sacaba de la bolsa un par de tenis con la descripción de _Nike mens jordan 1MD- Gamma Blue _con un perfecto azul que combinaba con el uniforme, el capitán los miro casi babeando pero temblando por la cantidad del precio. –Déselos a Kagamin, es una situación de emergencia ¿no? él y Aomine son de la misma talla así que no habrá problemas – Y con una expresión de "_Largo de aquí, antes de que ocurra una pelea_" en la cara de la chica, el capitán desapareció.

-Satsuki… - Aomine menciono su nombre en tono de amenaza. - ¿Qué? Kagamin no sabrá que son tuyos, además tienes una montaña de tenis en tu habitación y ese modelo en varios colores, no te quejes Dai-chan – El otro solo se rindió ya que no le podía hacer nada a esa chica, pero tenía unas ganas siempre que actuaba de modo impulsivo – Además… - el la miro diciendo un "_Cállate_" por dentro – No quiero que pierdas a Kagamin – dijo con un suspiro melancólico.

-¡Que lo jodan! – contesto un enojado jugador.

* * *

Y ahí estaba dando un juego excelente con el par de tenis nuevo de Aomine, el cual solo lo miraba desde las gradas en donde no estaba ni contento ni aburrido. En primera porque la tal Kiko había asistido como lo había dicho esa noche, y estaba apoyando al equipo –_aunque gritara a veces a Kagami precisamente_- y su grupo de amigas se emocionaba cada vez que este hacia un buen movimiento. Y en segunda es que con el pelirrojo en la cancha, no podía dormirse en plenas gradas, le gustaba de cierta manera la forma de su juego, era cierto, ver a Kagami jugar incluso el solo o ya sea con Seirin no era nada aburrido y eso lo había comprobado asistiendo a los partidos de la copa de invierno. Jugar con él era como competir con una bestia, terca, pero muy buena, pero no tan bueno como el, por un momento se quedó observando fijamente la cara del pelirrojo, incluso aunque todo este tiempo tratara de negarlo, era cierto, algo le atraía de Kagami y no solo su forma de jugar baloncesto, era algo más.

_Algo que tenía que descubrir._

-Ahora sonríes porque ves que trae tus nuevos tenis, pensé que no entenderías el sentimiento – Le dijo una picara pelirosa al oído, mientras que el moreno se asustaba y escondía de alguna manera esa comisura en los labios que se le había formado.

-No salen más que idioteces de tu boca, ¿verdad Satsuki? – La chica se agarró las rodillas para evitar sacar su furia en un golpe.

El partido término impresionantemente con una gran diferencia, el tener un as como Kagami ayudo por mucho a subir, aún más el prestigio de la universidad y cuando estuviera listo el tener a los 2 trabajando como equipo, sería una universidad que de seguro daría miedo con solo escuchar su nombre. Ya que era un partido oficial, Aomine bajo de las gradas para reunirse con su equipo y gracias al capitán, la chica pelirosa también pudo entrar a los vestidores, en cambio el grupo de amigas de Kiko –incluyendo a esta- no pudo pasar, alegrando un poco al moreno que solo se pudo burlar como un niño juguetón dedicándole una mirada de victoria a lo que más bien la chica lo tomo como un "_Muere_".

De pronto el pelirrojo que estaba escuchando los halagos de sus senpais, noto el pesar en sus hombros identificando fácilmente a la persona que era, no porque ya lo hubiera hecho una vez, si no por su aroma, el moreno tenía un aroma especifico y ese aroma no se le podía sacar de su cabeza, estaba tan metido en su cerebro como una espina en un pajar.

-Ahomine – lo miro molesto, no moviendo su cara ya que sabía que si hacia un movimiento en falso, vería esos labios que lo hacían poner colorado – Nada mal Bakagami… - Menciono el moreno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que aunque se había dicho que no, tuvo que mirar al escuchar sus palabras, reaccionando igual – _o de mejor manera _– que el moreno.

_*__**Estrujada**__* __***Latido***_

Labios listos para besar, manos calientes, señales nerviosas por su columna espinal, un tono de "_No, no_" en su mente deteniendo todas las señales químicas de su cuerpo para quedarse quieto y no hacer un movimiento en falso.

"_Tengo ganas de besarlo, tirarlo al suelo, y corromperlo_"

Aomine soltó lentamente a Kagami, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, mientras que el otro le prestaba atención a sus compañeros.

"_En verdad algo estúpido y tonto estaba sintiendo…"_

_*__**Estrujada* *Latido***_

* * *

**Nota de autora: Lo siento tanto, sé que me prometí que actualizaría hace una semana o más, pero cosas malas siempre le pasan a ela, como que su lap se muere por ejemplo, pero ya que salió del hospital me puse a escribir y bueno eso es todo, creo que trate hacerlo un poco más largo de lo normal.**

**Me despido no prometiendo día porque las cosas planeadas siempre salen peores, así que solo diciendo que quizás la próxima semana, no olviden dejar sus reviews el cual ya saben que es el buzón de quejas y sugerencias, bueno hasta luego, nos leemos.**

**Bye bye~ **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Solo otra vez**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Susimamie / Elatiger**_

_**¡Hola! Esta ocasión, dejo un mensajito en el inicio porque quiero agradecer a una personita que me está ayudando con todo esto, como sabrán soy nueva en esto y aún hay cosas en las que tengo que mejorar, pero soy toda una tímida para preguntar, a eso súmenle que casi no tengo tiempo para una buena revisión, gracias a la universidad – la cual me está matando lentamente - pero esta vez una bella persona como Zhena Hik me brindo su ayuda, en verdad estoy muy agradecida, porque sus historias me gustan mucho, además que compartimos el mismo amor loco por el aokaga.**_

_**Bueno eso es todo, disfruten el capítulo, no tengo ni idea de cuantos capítulos serán pero creo que eso no me preocupa –aunque ya tengo pensado otra historia – eso es todo, por eso no dejo mensajitos en el inicio, mucha palabrería y ninguna acción, ya pues las dejo leer.**_

* * *

Había todo tipo de comidas sobre la mesa, para el restaurante ya era típico los festejos, así que sólo veían entrar al capitán y limpiaban la gran habitación con las grandes mesas rectangulares, empezaban a sacar las cervezas frías, a servir en platos hondos el ramen delicioso y caliente que hasta el humo se podía notar, el capitán sonreía victorioso, otro festejo más con su equipo, era un orgullo que su corona de victorias cada vez se elevara y ahora mucho más gracias a esos 2 ases.

En esa habitación entraban todos los jugadores, junto con sus chicas, no todos tenían novias, pero las chicas no venían solas, siempre estaba a lado esa amiga que la acompañaba a todos lados, el entrenador les había permitido beber ya que el día de mañana era domingo y pequeñas crudas o tragos amargos no durarían más de 24 horas.

En una esquina, rodeado de chicas afectadas por el alcohol, se encontraba Kagami, tratando de detener a Kiko la cual no paraba de tomar y gritar – _no es como si los demás estuvieran calmados_ – pero por más que trataba no podía y ella seguía metiendo cerveza tras cerveza, sólo una de sus amigas era la más estable, mientras que el pelirrojo odiaba el sabor de la cerveza, no era de su gusto, no es que no le gustara el alcohol pero el oler la cerveza tan cerca le hacía sentir asqueado, no entendiendo como las personas podían tomar esa sustancia amarilla sin tener fondo, y sin ser capaces de conocer el estado en el cual te deja, olvidar bebiendo era fácil, pero recordar bebido era doloroso, la chica no dejaba de pegarle a la mesa, actuaba como una chica caprichosa.

Kagami pudo sentir como su ceño se frunció, al encontrar con sus ojos vacilantes a Aomine, que estaba rodeado de chicas – sin mencionar que eran de su tipo – y sonreía tranquilo sin ningún problema, no le molestaba, claro que no, él no podía estar molesto por ello.

_*Latido*_

Pero el pecho y su cuerpo no le obedecían del todo, él estaba hecho una furia totalmente, no lo iba a admitir en su cabeza, pero su rigidez era clara, cada vez que veía soltar una pequeña carcajada del moreno, le crispaba todas sus venas.

–Kagami debes dejarlo y elegirme… – Le pego en el pecho con sus manos, Kiko, que ya estaba en las ultimas de caer desmayada o vomitando en algún lado del lugar. El otro la miro impresionado, un _"¿Qué?"_ le paso por la mente, mientras sentía los débiles golpes en su pecho.

–Si… deja de rechazarme y… ¡uhg! – La chica gimió, y se apoyó en el hombro del pelirrojo, él pudo sentir un respiro de alivio, pensó que estaba hablando de…

_¿Aomine? _Pero el nombre también salió de su boca en ese momento.

– ¡¿Aomine?! – Al decir esto, Kagami vio como el moreno jalo a la chica y la levanto del brazo, mirando a la más consciente de sus amigas – ¿No estás oyendo las estupideces que está diciendo? Llévala a casa – la otra chica se levantó y el otro dejó caer el cuerpo de la muy tomada Kiko, la chica la tomó de los brazos para que Kiko no se cayera al suelo y dándole golpes con su pie a la otra chica, que ya estaba a punto de dormirse en la mesa.

–Lo sentimos mucho Kagami–kun – Dijo la más consciente, haciendo reverencia, mientras que jalaba de los brazos a sus dos amigas, que estaban más que desorientadas. – No quiero irme, aún quiero estar… con ¡ugh! – Gritaba Kiko quien era arrastrada a la salida, mientras que el pelirrojo se despedía con su mano, al ver cómo estas se desaparecieron, dio un suspiro de relajación y reincorporó aire, para ver a Aomine que se encontraba ahí enfrente de él.

– ¡Es la segunda maldita vez Bakagami! ¡No soy tu maldita niñera! – Le gritó Aomine desde lo alto. –No necesito que lo seas – bufó, mientras tomaba su botella de agua y daba un pequeño sorbo, la verdad es que estaba muy agradecido que Aomine lo tratara de esa manera, que siempre lo salvara de ese tipo de situaciones, pero sabía que las cosas no debían seguir así, Aomine… no era nadie, no era ni un amigo, ni nada.

Frunció el ceño, no en señal de enojo, sino a partir de ese latido que surgió en su corazón, un latido lento, cálido, pero a la vez sofocante.

–Tsk – Pudo escuchar el chasquido particular de Aomine, mientras volteaba hacia arriba, pero se encontró con que el moreno ya estaba a un lado de él, tomando una lata de cerveza.

–¿Qué? – Las palabras salieron de su boca inconscientemente, esperaba que Aomine regresara con el grupo de chicas con las cuales lo vio rodeado no hace mucho, por eso su voz salió casi como un reclamo.

– Dame eso – Le arrebato el plato de ramen a medio comer y comenzó a probarlo lentamente mientras que veía firmemente hacia enfrente, haciendo caso omiso a la voz sorprendida del pelirrojo. Otra vez lo había hecho, otra vez, la verdad es que tenía ganas de golpear algo en esos momentos, pero trató de guardarse esa ira por dentro, en serio debía de controlarse, pero es que cuando vio a la chica estar tan cerca de Kagami, tocar su pecho, y su rostro con una cara tan asquerosa, no pudo controlar la necesidad de levantarse y alejarla de él, y es que _nadie tocaría algo que el había disfrutado primero._

_¡No! Maldición_, no era esa la manera de pensar, no lo era, miró a Kagami de reojo mientras veía cómo sonreía como un tonto cuando éste se servía un poco de ramen, de pronto notó a Aomine.

–¿Quieres más? – Aomine abrió los ojos, mientras le dio su plato con algo de vacilación y gran impresión, ¿Kagami tratándolo de manera amable? Acaso, ¿ya había pasado su límite de alcohol? –Toma – recogió el plato de nuevo Aomine, pero su expresión facial no había cambiado ni un milímetro, Kagami se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, tomó su plato y empezó a comer, llenando sus mejillas de comida.

Esas mejillas que estaban teñidas de un color rojo carmín.

Aomine al ver esto, se quedó un momento quieto mirando el plato que estaba al frente de él, no sabía que pensar, ni que decir.

–Aomine ¿No piensas regresar con aquellas chicas? Sí que están muy buenas – Se acercó un compañero del equipo, que era igual de primer año como ellos, se apoyó en la mesa con una cara que mostraba lo borracho que estaba ya.

–No… son muy molestas – Dijo Aomine casi en un susurro, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no mirar la expresión de Kagami, no podía ser verdad, que alguien como él, se estuviera fijando las expresiones de su estúpido rival y hubiera pensado de nuevo en cosas sucias cada vez que veía un gesto lindo en él.

-¿Y qué tal tú, Kagami? ¿Por qué no lo intentas? – Soltó de golpe el plato, al mismo tiempo que lo dejo en la mesa, las palabras lo sorprendieron, pudo sentir también la mirada furiosa del moreno, como si lo punzara lentamente.

–Ah… no son mi tipo – Fueron las palabras que salieron del pelirrojo, no fueron las más ideales por supuesto, no es que tuviera algún tipo en especial, de hecho nunca en la vida se había llegado a preguntar eso. La pareja bicolor voltearon a ver al chico, el cual ahora se encontraba acostado en la mesa, en efecto estaba dormido.

–Tu tipo – se burló Aomine de las últimas palabras del pelirrojo, tomando un gran sorbo de cerveza al sentir la necesidad en su boca – ¡Idiota! – le respondió Kagami, mientras observaba con detenimiento como la lata de cerveza se posaba en los labios de Aomine, la sustancia no dejaba de parecerle asquerosa, pero en ese instante, sólo en ese instante quería probarla. Sintió como sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y siguió comiendo, a grandes bocados, aunque la verdad era que esa noche se sentía muy bien, desde hace tiempo, desde aquella noticia no había tenido tiempo para salir una noche a comer disfrutando de buena compañía, también después de mucho tiempo no se sentía tan solo, claro era un sentimiento cambiando dentro de él, pero no podía negar que aquello no era nada malo.

Así como todos entraron juntos para festejar la victoria de ese día, así todos salieron pero no del mismo modo de consciencia, todos caminaban juntos en grupos – _claro algunos estaban al cuidado por sus novias_– Kagami fue el último de esa fila de grandes hombres, pudo sentir un jalón en su sudadera deportiva, volteó y miró a Satsuki la amiga de Aomine.

–¡Hola Kagamin! – Le saludó la pelirosada, doblando su cabeza de lado, para que el gesto fuera lindo. – Hola… – contestó con algo de pena, ya que nunca había hablado con la chica, bueno, no a solas, pidió que ésta vez también lo salvara Aomine, pero el bastardo iba enfrente ignorando a todos.

–¡Kagamin, te pido disculpas! – Dijo la chica haciendo reverencia, haciendo que el más alto moviera sus manos en una expresión negativa – Woah… ¿Por qué? Detente – le decía casi en susurro mientras intentaba detenerla. – Es por todos los problemas que te ha causado Aomine ¿ha sido una gran carga sobre ti verdad? – suspiró la chica, mientras los dos seguían caminando.

–Bueno… – Momoi alzó la vista rápidamente, de acuerdo con Tetsu, el cual ya había hablado con Kagami, el pelirrojo empezaba a valorar la compañía del moreno, pero ella sospechaba que en su plática había omitido varias cosas. –No pudo negar que es un dolor en el trasero y un arrogante… pero la mayor de la veces actúa como un idiota conmigo – Fueron todas las palabras que salieron de su boca, dejando por un momento sin habla a la pobre chica, que lo volvió a tomar de su sudadera – ¡Kagamin por favor cuida de Aomine! – su voz salió en forma de capricho, mientras jalaba la prenda mostrando los gestos lindos que tenía – La manera como lo estás haciendo ahora está muy bien… – lo soltó y alzó un dedo que apuntó la cara de Kagami – incluso Aomine ha dejado de salir con chicas al azar por pura diversión, ¿Por qué no entiende que ir besando a cualquier chica que se le pare enfrente es incorrecto? – habló reclamando mientras sacaba un suspiro agotador.

–Satsuki, ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¿Por qué demonios tengo que cargar tus cosas? – se quejó Aomine mientras movía las bolsas de cartón que tenía en sus manos, por lo que la pelirosa se despidió con su mano de Kagami y corrió hacia donde su amigo estaba con una expresión molesta en su cara.

_***Estrujar* *Estrujar* **__Duele…_

Kagami fingió la sonrisa, mientras su caminar se hacía un poco lento, no entendía el porqué, pero las palabras que aquella chica le había dicho, le hacían tener ese sentimiento que tuvo cuando perdió por primera vez, una depresión tanto muscular como de pensamiento. Y es que Aomine había hecho con él, lo que ya había hecho antes con una chica, _"besar sin ninguna razón" _se frotó los ojos un momento, podía sentir que la mayor frustración estaba en estos, con un líquido pequeño, que rápidamente se esfumó.

* * *

–Entonces nosotros tomamos ésta calle ¿Ustedes van a la estación de trenes verdad? – Preguntó el capitán a la pareja bicolor, que no se había percatado de la situación. – Nos vemos entonces el lunes, descansen y Aomine iré a buscarte, no te atrevas a faltar – Tanto éste como Momoi y los demás se despidieron de ellos.

Aomine aceleró el paso, para que no tuvieran que caminar juntos, además de que en todo el camino Kagami no había abierto la boca, se podía notar que algo le había pasado.

–Hey Bakagami – Aomine lo llamó, por lo cual el otro levantó su vista del suelo y apretó con sus manos la maleta que cargaba, Kagami le respondió con un chasquido, pero el moreno lo tomó fácilmente como una respuesta, no quería exaltarse, tenía un gran cantidad de cerveza en su cuerpo que lo hacía perder fácilmente la razón, aunque estaba desesperado por llegar a su departamento, él podía ingerir grandes cantidades de alcohol, pero el resultado después de varias horas, era un gran sueño.

–¿Qué te pasa? – Kagami apretó más fuertemente su maleta y se mordió los labios, rezando a los dioses que no conocía, que hicieran que tan sólo ésta vez, su mentira se escuchara convincente.

–Es que… – pudo notar como el moreno redujo su paso para poder caminar a un lado suyo, de nuevo dejando que su parte física tuviera más opinión que su mente. – sólo estoy algo mal porque perdí el par de tenis que Himuro me regaló – y soltando con una mano su maleta, tomó el anillo, metiendo su dedo más pequeño, mirando su color plateado, recordar a Himuro en esos momentos le brindaba ayuda para poder borrar pensamientos imaginarios.

–Eran unos simples tenis sin importancia – Sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos formaron puños, mientras que la sangre le hervía toda la piel, ahí estaba, por tercera ocasión ese sentimiento de lucha, su lado salvaje muy parecido cuando le quitaban la pelota, era el mismo sentimiento de rabia que le pasaba por toda la circulación cuando Akashi lo mandaba, _¿Cuánto más iba a sentir eso? _

Aomine pudiera parecer muy idiota en algunos casos, pero sabía el significado de ese anillo, de ese pedazo de fierro que había hecho que en la Winter Cup, Kagami no diera desde el inicio una pelea digna para llamarse su rival, en esos momentos se dio cuenta lo idiota que Kagami podía ser, mezclar un sentimiento con el básquet era absurdo, estaba frustrado en ese entonces de ver la expresión del pelirrojo flaquear, como lo estaba en esos momentos, Himuro era alguien que no poseía el derecho de llamarse un hermano para Kagami, Kagami era alguien de otro nivel, de _**su nivel**_.

"_¿Himuro es gay, no?" Y _si quizás lo era desde ese entonces, era posible, que pensara de otra manera hacia Kagami…

El sólo pensar la idea le hirvió la sangre, quería golpear algo, necesitaba golpear algo, pero debía tranquilizarse, él no era así, Aomine no podía estar, de ninguna manera _"celoso", p_or ninguna puta manera él se sentía así, sólo era otra cosa.

–¡Idiota! Claro que son importantes, porque me los regaló – soltó el anillo y miró a Aomine con el ceño fruncido que ahora lo volteaba a ver.

–Ja… – salió de su boca un tono de burla, que crispó a Kagami rápidamente – No me digas que tu estúpido hermanito, te dejaba darle por detrás – hasta él mismo sintió que había estropeado la conversación.

–Bastardo… – Kagami se detuvo, pudo sentir su furia, Aomine pensó rápidamente cómo corregir eso.

–Me refiero a que, tantos buenos tratos para una persona no es normal para dos hombres – _"Mira quién habla"_ pareciera que una segunda voz en su mente le reclamó.

– Bastardo… ¡Himuro nunca intentó hacerme nada, y él es así porque nos conocemos desde niños! ¿¡No es lo mismo contigo y con Momoi!? – tomó rápidamente aire de un bocado – ¡Además el único hombre que me ha besado has sido t… – se quedó mudo antes de terminar esa palabra después de haber alzado su voz para sacar esa ira que tenía adentro, pero como una mente fría como la de él siempre salían cosas que al final no quería que salieran por ningún motivo.

– Lo... que sea… – Comentó un Aomine sorprendido, tratando de no prestarle importancia a lo que casi había escuchado y caminando nuevamente delante de Kagami.

Había estado con muchas chicas, de todo tipo, pero la manera del sonrojo en las mejillas de Kagami era algo que, _"¡Maldición!"_ no lo había visto nunca.

/

Estaban dentro del tren, Kagami por fortuna consiguió un lugar disponible, mientras que el moreno prefirió quedarse parado, si se sentaba de alguna manera u otra, se quedaría dormido. _"Idiota, idiota, ¡también él es un idiota!" _se repetía en su mente, ¿Sus mentiras estaban destinadas a fracasar siempre? Y además cómo el maldito de Aomine podía imaginar que Himuro alguna vez había intentado hacer algo con él, ni siquiera su imaginación le hacía pensar en ello.

De pronto sus ojos se quedaron fijos, como los tigres cuando estaban a punto de cazar, ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera imaginarse haciendo aquello con Himuro? Pero cuando Aomine lo besó, no sintió repugnancia, no lo sintió asqueroso, no sintió más que placer y un corazón que se aceleraba.

El tren se detuvo en una parada, entraron varios pasajeros entre ellos una viejita que traía consigo un bastón, al verla Kagami se levantó de su asiento dejándole el lugar, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa, que te produce el mismo efecto cálido. El tren se seguía llenando y Kagami estando en la mitad de la fila era no más que un simple estorbo, las personas no dejaban de entrar, pensando que si eso seguía así, aplastaría a la señora que ahora tenía enfrente, sintió como una mano lo jalo del brazo y lo metió en una esquina contra la pared del tren, enfrente de un tubo del cual se sostenía Aomine, quedando de frente, Kagami se colgó en un hombro su maleta incómodo por la situación en la que ahora estaba.

El tren por fin cerró sus puertas y comenzó a andar, la situación era de lo más incómoda, mucho más por lo que ahora pasaba en su cabeza, si besar a Aomine no era algo extraño, era porque tenía un significado, ¿qué tenía ese idiota que no le hacía sentir asqueado?

_***Latido***_

–Hey Kagami, préstame tu hombro – y sin más que decir, la frente del moreno reposó entre el vector que se formaba del cuello a la clavícula, Aomine estaba llegando a su extremo, se estaba dejando vencer ante el sueño, pero la razón a parte de la cerveza, es que no había podido dormir del todo bien en esos días y la culpa de eso, la tenía su _nueva almohada_.

–¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? – Podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, mayormente la zona en la que el moreno estaba apoyado, tenía su mirada fija en ese cabello azul antes que voltear hacia enfrente y encontrarse con alguna mirada que no le iba a causar una reacción agradable.

–Muero de sueño Oh… – bostezó, mientras se ajustaba de mejor manera en el pelirrojo. Pero Kagami no peleó nada, sólo se quedó en silencio mirando de cerca aquella nariz, aquellos ojos, pestañas, cejas, la línea marcada de su mandíbula, incluso las ojeras que no se notaban demasiado gracias a su moreno color, por último estaban esos carnosos labios, aunque trataba y trataba de ocultar en su cabeza ese sentimiento de éxtasis que tuvo al hacer contacto con estos, no pudo hacer nada cuando esa noche tocándose a el mismo lo recordó.

"_No olvides este momento" _se dijo al mismo instante que aparecía una sonrisa en sus labios, esa vez que había hablado con Kuroko, cuando Aomine se había ido, se había sincerado totalmente con lo que sentía, con lo que había pasado y aún tenía la pregunta que le hizo en ese momento el peliceleste.

"_Kagami–kun ¿Te gusta Aomine–kun?" _Pero él, aún en estos momentos se decía que no era eso, porque simplemente no podía ser eso, quizás su sentimiento de admiración lo estaba confundiendo con lo que estaba sintiendo.

Total cosas como _estar enamorado _o_ gustar_, eran palabras que nunca habían aparecido en su cerebro. Las luces del tren comenzaron a parpadear por un momento, hasta que definitivamente se apagaron, de la misma manera en que sus pensamientos se cortaron ante tal conmoción.

_**["Tenemos por el momento problemas eléctricos en referencia con el sistema de iluminación, por favor de asegurar sus cosas, mantenerse en calma, en un momento lo restableceremos"]**_

Hablo el voceador, por lo que Kagami acomodó su bolsa y con la poca visibilidad que tenía, tomó las bolsas de cartón de la mano de Aomine y él las cargó por el moreno, sintió que la cabeza se retiró de su lugar lentamente.

–Ah, tranquilo en un momen… – pero el silencio fue concedido gracias a unos labios, unos labios que no hace unos momentos estaba recordando, pudo sentir el caliente contacto, cómo una lengua que se sentía más como una serpiente con veneno la cual exploraba su cavidad, llenándolo con una sustancia que le hacía sentir calor, no sólo en su cara, en todo el cuerpo, sintió a la vez una mano posándose en su cara acariciando su mejilla.

Sentía ahora el sabor de la cerveza en su boca, nunca pensó que algo que le parecía tan repugnante, supiera tan bien en esos momentos, no se resistía a que el moreno hiciera el trabajo solo, extrañaba de alguna forma sentir sus dientes chocar con los del moreno, sentir la inquietud de no saber hacia dónde mover su lengua, del patrón de succión que se daba para no dejar escapar aquella saliva que se almacenaba por la falta de aire, el ruido de sus labios era evidente, pudo escuchar muy a lo lejos los cuchicheos de mujeres, pero en ese momento sólo se dedicaba a sentir el calor que emanaba de Aomine.

Casi un gemido salía de la boca de Kagami, al sentir un rose de abajo para arriba en su muslo, casi llegando a su pelvis. Por la falta de oxígeno, sus bocas se soltaron y pudo sentir como aquella mirada azul lo acechaba.

_**["La Iluminación se ha establecido, lamentamos las molestias"]**_

Aomine quitó, no con muchas ganas su mano juguetona de la pierna de Kagami, incluso bajó la mano que se posaba en la cara del pelirrojo, las personas no los miraban, no pensaban que un par de chicos estuviera haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Pero sus miradas eran fijas, se podía notar el color azul rey perfectamente listo para comer los ojos rojos apaciguados de Kagami.

El primero en bajar la mirada fue Kagami el cual no sólo sentía temblar su corazón, quería salir de ese infernal tren, acostarse en su cama, restregar su cara en ésta y ocultar todo aquello. Aomine apoyó una de sus manos en los cristales, mirando hacia afuera, no faltaba mucho para bajar a su parada.

_¿Porque lo había hecho?_

La razón no era porque estuviera borracho, ni soñoliento, algo con Kagami marchaba de manera extraña, y si jugar el juego del "_todo o nada_" para saber qué era lo diferente, no le importaba si le costaba su hombría.

–Cuídalos – Mencionó Aomine mientras que le quitaba la bolsa de sus manos.

–¿Eh? – fue la respuesta de Kagami ante tal comentario sin sentido. –Cuida ese par de tenis – Kagami miro dicho objeto y lo observó con su ya singular ceño fruncido.

–Claro que los cuidare, me los regalo el capitán – el otro suspiró con bufa, mientras que se ponía la bolsa en los hombros.

– Si serás idiota… – Miró a la bolsas que ahora estaba a un lado de él – Esos eran mis nuevos par de tenis, pero como un idiota perdió los suyos, tuve que otorgar los míos – Al principio Kagami pensó que eran una mentira, pero después vio que habían bolsas con la misma marca de zapatería de la caja que traía en la maleta.

–¿Por qué tú…? – Comentó dejando su boca abierta ante tal asombro.

–Si los vas a usar de buena manera como hoy, no me importa dártelos – Kagami se quedó sin palabras, ¿Qué tanto mal había hecho? O más bien ¿Qué tanto bien había hecho? Para conseguir en un solo día, dos halagos de alguien como Aomine.

_**["Próxima estación XV"]**_

Aomine se jaló a un lado de la puerta, mirándola siempre fijamente.

–¿Quién es mejor oponente? – Kagami lo miro extrañado, bajando la maleta de su hombro.

–¿Himuro o yo? – Preguntó el de cabello azul, con una cara completamente seria, Kagami abrió los ojos como platos, mientras que una sonrisa se figuraba en su rostro "¿Era tan idiota para no saber eso?"

–Claro que tú, bastardo.

Aomine salió del tren con una iluminación en sus ojos que bien pudo notar Kagami.

Al llegar a su casa éste cerró la puerta, deslizó su espalda en ella hasta llegar al suelo, dejando sus piernas estiradas mirando aquellos objetos azules.

–Me siento otra vez solo… cada vez que… – se susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos, y se frotaba uno de ellos con fuerza, una comisura en sus labios de nuevo apareció.

"_No quería ser uno más, quería ser único" ese era el descubrimiento que había logrado ese día Kagami Taiga._

* * *

**Nota del autor: Bueno no olviden dejar sus mensajitos, que ya saben que aunque los tarde en contestar, lo hago.**

**Esperen el próximo capítulo, las cosas subirán de temperatura, claro si no cambio de parecer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Solo otra vez**

**Susimamie / Elatiger**

**Capítulo 5**

**Ningun personaje de esta serie me pertenece**

Era de mañana ese domingo con un cielo nublado, estaba aún acostado en su cama con las sábanas tapando medio cuerpo. No se le había dificultado dormir, cuando llegó a su casa y se deslizó por la puerta, dejó botadas sus cosas y se fue directo a la habitación para caer en la suave cama, alejando con sus piernas un poco de ropa amontonada que había tenido intención de guardar, pegó su cara a la cálida almohada. Había comprendido muchas cosas esa noche, el sentimiento de ser especial para Aomine, el ser el único en quien fijara sus ojos, que fuera el único que lo besara o tocara, pero a la vez no comprendía del todo si ese sentimiento era simple deseo o algo más.

No podía llamarle gustar o amor a algo que ni él mismo conocía, pero algo sí era seguro, el sentimiento de monopolizar al moreno estaba presente, ese beso en el tren no lo había rechazado, pero tampoco quería ser como las chicas que se metían con el moreno, no es que fuera algo de Aomine, no es que quisiera actuar como una maldita chica enamorada, pero no quería que el peliazul lo besara sin ninguna razón, sino quedaría al mismo nivel que las otras.

No es que quisiera algo estable con Aomine, no era eso, él no buscaba una relación con su rival, pero el maldito sentimiento de ser un juguete tampoco le gustaba. Disfrutaba las caricias, e incluso esa vez que se tocó pensando en él, se había imaginado cómo sería un Aomine en la cama, en pleno acto sexual.

_¿Entonces qué quería?_

_¿Qué buscaba de Aomine Daiki?_

El pensamiento fue tan frustrante, que el simple cansancio tanto mental y físico, lo hizo quedarse dormido sin aviso alguno. Se levantó jalando las sabanas de sus pies, para poder ver el reloj que estaba a lado de su cama, en una pequeña cómoda de madera, aún era las 9 de la mañana, _"temprano" _se le vino esa palabra a la mente frotándose sus ojos para poder mirar bien su cuarto.

Bajó los pies al suelo, recogiendo al instante la ropa y doblándola mientras echaba un bostezo, cuando terminó de arreglarla, se dirigió a su ropero guardándola en los cajones, se volteó para ver la cama, pero simplemente nunca la arreglaba porque de todas maneras siempre se iba a desarreglar.

Salió del cuarto rascándose un poco la espalda mirando el perfecto orden de su cocina, y el desastre que estaba en la sala, se apoyó en su único sillón negro mirando la entrada, más bien al par de tenis azules, se inclinó para tomarlos y mirarlos, dejándolos a un lado de la entrada para que no se le olvidaran, tomo su maleta y su sudadera llevándolas a su cuarto.

Se apresuró a hacer su desayuno, pero cuando abrió el refrigerador estaba vacío, enmarcando una mirada irritada, tendría que ir de compras pero antes se apresuró a hacer unos huevos estrellados antes de salir de su casa.

Después de limpiar un poco la casa y de tener la barriga llena, anotó en una lista lo que compraría en el supermercado, tanto lo que iba a usar en su casa, como en su escuela ya que tenía prácticas de cocina y el domingo era el único día prácticamente que tenía para hacer todo tipo de labores.

Con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, sin importarle el mal clima que se veía ese día, salió de su casa, cerrado la puerta con llave.

—Hola —se escuchó una voz calmada atrás de él, mientras el pelirrojo sólo se preocupó por si había sacado su celular, tocando sus bolsillos mientras se daba la vuelta.

—Hola, ¡con un demonio…! —Se estrelló en la puerta, dejando todo su pesor en esta mientras que sus pupilas se dilataban— ¡Maldito Kuroko! ¡¿Cómo demonios te apareces de esa manera?! —Se reincorporó regañando al más pequeño, mientras que éste como siempre, no mostraba ninguna reacción de asombro.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Estás a punto de salir? —Dio un suspiro, relajando a su agitado corazón por tremendo susto, dando antes un bocado de aire para reponerse.

—Sí, iba al supermercado —sintió el móvil, y vio a Kuroko avanzar por lo que él hizo lo mismo.

—Te acompaño —el pelirrojo lo miró con un poco de temor, sabía que una plática con Kuroko ayudaría un poco a sus dudas, pero al mismo tiempo las aumentaría.

Kuroko no decidió hablar del tema al principio y sólo siguió las compras tranquilamente, viendo a un Kagami que quizás no conocía, al ver como elegía cuidadosamente las frutas y checaba su nivel de frescura, cosa que el peliceleste no entendía del todo.

—Kagami-kun espera ya vuelvo —dijo Kuroko mientras que el otro sólo asintió con su cabeza, observando si esa piña en verdad estaba jugosa para las piñas coladas que prepararían el próximo miércoles en su prácticas de bartender.

Kuroko sacó el celular de su pantalón, mirando el mensaje lleno de groserías y las tres llamadas perdidas, caminó hacia la salida del supermercado, al salir vio claramente la figura y escuchó sonar otra vez el celular.

—Aomine-kun disculpa la tardanza —el más alto se volteó cerrando de golpe su celular, mientras que le dada una mirada enojada.

—Tetsu maldito, ¿cómo te atreves a citarme en este tipo de lugar? —Kuroko guardó su celular y se dio la vuelta.

—Vamos entremos —Aomine chasqueó su lengua y miró los alrededores, se suponía que iban a hablar, ¿no? no tenía ni idea de por qué se encontraban en un supermercado entonces, aunque la verdad es que charlar era lo menos que quería hacer en esos momentos.

Y era claro que el día de ayer le había hecho esas cosas a Kagami, cosas que las había hecho sin ninguna justificación y lo más impresionante es el modo natural en que tanto Kagami como él se lo habían tomado.

Bueno, él estaba decidido a explorar esos sentimientos, por eso no le importaban tanto las palabras o el porqué, pero Kagami quizás sí era del tipo romántico que tenía que haber una razón para las acciones. Aomine no era así, se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, instintos que hace mucho no conocía, jugar con mujeres era cosa fácil y más si ellas estaban de acuerdo, pero Kagami era diferente, en primera era hombre y en segunda, era **Kagami**, precisamente su rival**, **no tenía pechos, ni bellas curvas, tampoco tenía un largo cabello sedoso.

Entonces _**¿Qué demonios le atraía tanto para hacer esa clase de cosas con él?**_

Siguió a Tetsu siempre mirando hacia el suelo, no estaba interesado hacia donde rayos lo estaba llevando, en su caso tenía algo de hambre.

—Kuroko mira esto… —elevó su mirada encontrando una sonrisa, teniendo unas uvas en sus manos enseñándoselas al más pequeño.

—¿Kagami? —Al escuchar su nombre dirigió su mirada, sorprendiéndose al instante y casi al mismo tiempo retirando su mirada, para poder meter en una bolsa las uvas.

—Aomine… —le contestó, y miró a Kuroko quien no cambiaba su expresión, ¿qué rayos hacía Aomine ahí?

—Aomine-kun y yo te esperaremos hasta que termines tus compras, por favor avísame cuando acabes —Kagami miró a Aomine, observando cómo se metía las manos en sus bolsillos quitando la mirada de esos ojos rojos.

—Está bien —contestó el pelirrojo, mirando algo confundido a Kuroko, no entendiendo por qué había traído a Aomine y por qué quería hablar con él.

—Vamos Aomine-kun —Kuroko comenzó a caminar, mientras que el moreno dio una última mirada antes de empezar a caminar y seguir a Kuroko. Kagami se veía normal, nada alterado por lo de ayer, pero ahora tenía claro de qué se iba a tratar la plática con Kuroko.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas del restaurante que se encontraba en la misma plaza que el supermercado, Aomine comía una hamburguesa para saciar el hambre que lo carcomía ya que esa mañana se había levantado tarde. Kuroko en cambio tomaba un licuado que se había comprado, aún no dejaba esa adicción por la vainilla.

—Tetsu dime de una maldita vez lo que quieras decirme —Aomine fue directo, estaba harto de juegos y misterios, esas cosas no iban con él.

—¿Qué tanto le has hecho a Kagami-kun? —Aomine casi se atragantó por la repentina pregunta, mirando con el ceño fruncido al peliceleste que lo miraba serio con su pregunta.

—¿Que carajos te importa? — le contestó siendo sincero, ese no era su problema, las cosas que hiciera con el pelirrojo no tenía porqué divulgarlas.

—Aomine-kun, le importa a Kagami-kun —jugó con su hamburguesa ante la pregunta, maldición que lo _sabía_, sabía que al pelirrojo le importaban ese tipo de cosas y acciones.

—Si te refieres a que hemos llegado más allá de los besos, no te preocupes —apretó su puño al igual que suspiró un poco irritado, Kuroko era un maldito que sabía dónde tocar sus puntos débiles, por esa razón no quería hablar con él, sabía que lo que estaba ocultándose a él mismo, Kuroko se lo pondría en bandeja de plata.

—Mis mejores amigos se están besando y no quieres que me preocupe —Aomine comió un pedazo de su hamburguesa escuchando al peliceleste— además de que uno, especialmente que tenía fama de amante de los pechos, está besando a un hombre… —masticó rápidamente para contestar, pero Kuroko le interrumpió— Te preguntare lo mismo que a Kagami — Aomine se quedó callado, mirando esta vez fijamente a su ex compañero — _¿Te gusta Kagami-kun?_

Retiró la mirada instantáneamente, mirando hacia otra dirección y se dio cuenta que Kagami estaba acercándose con bolsas en sus manos, miró su cara por un momento cuestionándose y pensando la pregunta.

—¿Cómo saber que me gusta una persona, Tetsu? —Kuroko quitó su boca de la pajilla, y miró a Aomine un poco sorprendido, lo que había dicho pudiera parecer poco, pero en verdad era mucho mejor que la respuesta que había conseguido de Kagami, no recibió una negación, sino otra pregunta con ello.

—El deseo, el monopolizar, el pensar en esa persona todo el rato, sentirse bien al ver sus momentos alegres, atracción no sólo física sino también emocionalmente, tu pecho comienza a doler, como si estuvieras enfermo, son cosas que vienen con ello —comentó Kuroko sonriendo un poco al ver cómo los ojos de Aomine se abrían como orbitas y un leve sonrojo aparecía en su cara.

—Terminé —llegó Kagami señalando sus bolsas con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando principalmente a Kuroko, ya que evitar la mirada de Aomine era mucho mejor.

—Bueno supongo que debo irme —se levantó de la mesa, tomando su licuado, sintiendo dos miradas impresionadas al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces te acompaño Tetsu —comentó Aomine reincorporándose, sintiendo la mirada del pelirrojo, maldición tenía la presión agitada en su pecho por todo lo que había sentido al escuchar las palabras de Tetsu, quedando perfectas con todo lo que él estaba sintiendo hacia Kagami, hacia el idiota de idiotas.

—No te preocupes Aomine-kun tengo cosas que hacer, y como tengo entendido ustedes dos se llevan mejor que antes ¿no? Nos vemos por favor traten de no pelear demasiado —y clavando esa flecha en el orgullo de las dos luces, el peliceleste desapareció rápidamente, aún no dejaba de impresionar un poco como su presencia era tan débil, para esfumarse tan rápido.

—¿Me puedo sentar? —Aomine se echó para atrás en su asiento e ignoró la mirada de Kagami, volteando hacia otro lado.

Kagami tomó asiento, mientras volteó a ver la hamburguesa a medio comer, mirando después de reojo a Aomine, haciendo ese juego de miradas durante un rato gracias al largo silencio que se provocó, cabreando rápidamente a Aomine por ello.

—¡Deja de hacer eso Bakagami! —Le regañó, golpeando a la mesa, consiguiendo una mirada igual de irritada que la de Aomine.

—Maldición, me voy entonces —se levantó, tomando sus bolsas dedicándole una mirada furiosa a Aomine, al mismo tiempo que se alejaba del lugar, el moreno rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a seguirlo.

—Maldito Bakagami, ¿cómo te atreves a dejarme solo, idiota? —El otro lo miró rápido y se detuvo únicamente para hablar y después seguir caminando alejándose del moreno.

—No me sigas Ahomine —el aludido lo tomó del brazo, recorriendo desde el codo hasta la mano para quitarle una bolsa y caminar enfrente de él. Kagami no pudo evitar asustarse al sentir tan repentinamente el contacto del moreno.

—¿Q-qué demonios crees que haces Ahomine? —Casi gritó, pero gracias al tartamudeo por el nervio creado, su tono de voz fue descendiendo, el otro siguió caminando hacia la salida de la plaza.

—Ayudándote por supuesto, además tengo hambre así que quiero probar que tan bueno eres cocinando la mierda que haces —Kagami alentó un poco el paso al escuchar tremendas palabras, últimamente Aomine lo trataba, como decirlo _¿Más amable?_

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa? —Preguntó Kagami en voz alta, más bien era una pregunta para él mismo, pero gracias al silencio del moreno, reaccionó ante tales palabras—¿Por qué demonios tengo que cocinar para ti? —Se ruborizó, al sólo pensarlo y al mismo tiempo decirlo, le provocó que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza, casi bloqueándola.

—Por todo lo que te he ayudado merezco un buen pago, además de todo estudias eso, debes al menos saber hacer algo —Kagami camino a un lado de él, sonriéndole para poder burlarse de lo que el moreno estaba diciendo, y ocultar un poco el sonrojo que estaba en su cara, que aunque pensaba que Aomine no lo distinguía, era algo ilógico.

—Así que… ¿quieres probar mi comida? —Se bufó, mientras salían de la plaza y Aomine se quedaba callado ante tales palabras, era bueno poder actuar normal, si a este tipo de cosas Kagami le podía llamar normal, pasar un domingo con Aomine iba a hacer algo insólito, pero a la vez algo peligroso.

Kagami abrió la puerta con dificultades para respirar, dejando las bolsas en el suelo al igual que el moreno, la respiración de ambos era igual de agitada, la razón era porque al bajar del tren, el cielo nublado se había tornado más negro y había empezado de repente a llover, ninguno de los dos había traído consigo una sombrilla y la lluvia se tornaba cada vez más intensa, decidieron los dos seguir caminando —_trotando_— hacia la casa ya que no parecía que pararía su fuerza rápidamente. Y en efecto habían llegado todos empapados, escurriendo agua de su ropa, y la lluvia en esos instantes estaba con mayor potencia.

—Maldición Bakagami —se miró lo empapado que estaba, estaba destilando agua como una fuente en el piso.

—Joder —contestó el otro, quitándose los zapatos.

—Muévete y entra —lo empujó, pero Kagami no se movió, jaló las bolsas, acomodándolas en la entrada.

—Idiota, el piso es de madera, si entro así, se va arruinar —chasqueó con su lengua el pelirrojo, mientras empezaba a sentir un poco de frío y maldición si se enfermaban los 2 ases su entrenador los iba a matar.

—¡¿Entonces nos quedaremos aquí idiota?! —Le contestó irritado, ya que al igual que el pelirrojo estaba sintiendo claramente el cambio de clima corporal. Kagami se quedó pensando un rato, _maldición_, en verdad si entraba así dañaría al piso de madera, se pudriría y el costo de reparación saldría mucho más caro, no quedaba otra opción más que...

—Bakagami —le rugió el moreno al ver el otro se había quedado petrificado, sin decir media palabra.

—Voltéate —el moreno por supuesto que lo miró confundido ante tales palabras— ¡Que te voltees! —volvió a decir Kagami con la voz más alta.

—¿Ah? —Aomine lo miró confundido mientras veía como Kagami cerraba la puerta de la casa — ¿Para qué demonios...?

—Tú sólo obedece y no mires hacia enfrente —no sabía porque pero la pena y la vergüenza por lo que estaba a punto de hacer le ganó, y su cara se puso colorada, Aomine sin otra opción se volteó, aún algo dudoso mirando a la puerta, mientras se abrazaba para no sentir frío.

Kagami se aseguró que Aomine no estuviera volteando y rápidamente se giró hacia adelante, quitándose primero la camisa blanca que estaba tan pegada a su cuerpo dejándola algún lado del suelo, Aomine miró por supuesto ésta, y miró de reojo para encontrarse un dorso desnudo, y no sólo eso, en esos instantes Kagami bajaba sus pantalones empapados, dejando ver el apretado bóxer blanco que marcaba muy bien sus glúteos. En ese momento Aomine sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, su mirada ya no era de simple curiosidad, si no era más bien erótica, pudo delinear con sus ojos la cintura que Kagami tenía tan bien formada, también de cómo sus glúteos tenían la forma perfecta de volumen y anchura que a él le gustaba, era un trasero muy bien formado, más que se podía transparentar gracias al apretado bóxer.

Además de que la posición en la que Kagami se quitaba el pantalón, no ayudaba mucho, el cabello rojizo estaba mojado, y la cara junto con las orejas estaban pintadas de un color carmín, volvió la mirada hacia al frente cuando Kagami empezó a caminar.

—¡No mires! Espera aquí traeré unas toallas —al momento que el pelirrojo desapareció, suspiró entrando en conflicto mental _"Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición" quería, deseaba, tocarle ese trasero, sentirlo, incluso morderlo, y jugar con esa cintura que nunca había pensado que el pelirrojo pudiera tener debajo de toda la ropa._

Pasó una mano frotándose la cara para poder borrar esa imagen que se había quedado en su mente, era cierto que ya había besado a Kagami antes, pero nunca lo había visto de esa forma en que lo acababa de ver, es cierto que había intentado tocarlo en el tren, pero era para ver cómo reaccionaba el pelirrojo a esas caricias, de hecho aún tenía eso en su mente, no es que tuviera pensado llegar más allá de los besos con Kagami, pero si su cuerpo se lo demandaba, no se resistiría, total, estaba ahora de acuerdo con todo ello.

Si una parte de él, si una maldita parte de él le gustaba Kagami, no se detendría, en esos momentos igualmente el moreno estaba impresionado de como el cuerpo de un hombre, le pudiera encender, es cierto que hacía tiempo que no se había metido con una chica, pero eso no significaba que pudiera calentarse y ponerse casi erecto con sólo mirar.

Aomine se volteó apoyándose en la puerta, tratando de olvidar los pensamientos que estaba teniendo, no ayudaban en nada, ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a casa de Kagami y ni qué demonios hacia ahí. Últimamente hacía las cosas por simple impulso, cosa que le molestaba porque con las chicas no era de esa manera.

Kagami llegó con una toalla que estaba envolviendo su pelvis, y otra en su cabello, traía en sus manos una bolsa de plástico y una toalla, se paró enfrente de Aomine.

—Quítate esa ropa, no creas que entrarás y mojarás el piso Ahomine —Aomine arqueó una ceja intentando con todas sus malditas fuerzas no verle el torso a Kagami, y concentrase en su cara.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué haré lo mismo que tu Bakagami? ¿Ahora quieres que me desnude delante de ti? — Kagami abrió los ojos y se tapó la cara con la toalla que estaba colgando, el moreno pudo ver con claridad el sonrojo en sus mejillas, sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

—¡M-maldito! Sólo te quitarás lo que esté más empapado, y-yo no le veo el problema — _Y lo decía el que había dicho que se volteara_, Aomine resignado pero con una sonrisa en su rostro cedió, pero sólo por diversión, Kagami se sentó en el suelo para recoger la ropa mojada, pero Aomine pudo sentir como el pelirrojo lo estaba observando.

Rió para sus adentros, se quitó la camisa lentamente, estaba viendo por supuesto las reacciones del pelirrojo, mientras que el otro miraba de reojo al pensar que no era descubierto mientras lentamente recogía las prendas, no era su intención, no quería ver a Aomine, pero la simple curiosidad lo mataba, por fin se quitó la camisa dándosela a Kagami, pudo notar como toda sus mejillas estaban rojas y los ojos rojizos brillaban, admitió que la cara de Kagami en esos momentos se veía bastante erótica porque aún los rastros de lluvia bajaban en su rostro. Kagami tomó la prenda casi con la boca abierta ante tal escena, metiéndola rápidamente a la bolsa, se mordió los labios porque sabía claramente qué prenda seguía.

Aomine sintió de nuevo el calor recorrer su cuerpo, pero era por observar la cara de Kagami, se desabrochó los botones del pantalón muy lentamente, se arrepentía un poco de quitárselos, porque era cierto que su miembro estaba empezando a reaccionar, pudo mirar de reojo como Kagami apretaba la bolsa con sus manos, y casi destilaba el aliento cálido de su boca.

Bajó sus pantalones, dejando ver por supuesto su bóxer negro con su miembro abultado, pudo escuchar un gemido de Kagami el cual rápidamente volteó hacia la bolsa, acomodando la ropa con algo de nervio, decir que Aomine se divertía en ese momento era poco, se deshizo de los pantalones por completo.

—Aquí está Bakagami, la toalla —Aomine se agachó, para dejar los pantalones en la bolsa directamente, Kagami buscó la toalla, volteándose para encontrar la mirada seria del ahora desnudo cerca de él, claramente fue perfumado del cálido aliento ardiente que emitía el moreno, Aomine agarró la toalla, acomodando los pantalones en la bolsa, rozando con las manos del pelirrojo quien se quedó congelado por la poca distancia, Aomine no se movió ni un centímetro, tomó la toalla con la cual empezó a secar su azul cabello, mientras que su mirada seguía enfocada en Kagami, le dio otra oportunidad al pelirrojo acercándose un poco más.

Pudo sentir los suaves labios dando un rápido e infantil beso, sus cejas arqueadas cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, mientras se despegó rápidamente, abriendo un ojo con miedo para ver la expresión del moreno que se veía impresionado, con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente al momento en que la toalla que Kagami tenía en su cabeza fue retirada y los manos de Aomine se apoyaron del suelo para poder empujar con la fuerza de sus labios hacia abajo al pelirrojo, el cual ahora recibía un caluroso y erótico beso francés por parte del moreno, no dejando de ver como la expresión roja en la cara cambiaba, observando claramente como la boca abierta de Kagami y como sus manos ahora en los hombros del moreno desataban el lado erótico que el pelirrojo ocultaba.

Ahora encima de su presa empujada en el suelo, Aomine apoyó su pelvis arriba de las caderas de Kagami.

—¡Ahg! —Fue un gemido algo débil, ya que su lengua estaba ocupada para poder lograr emitir una palabra, había sentido el miembro de Aomine rozar con el suyo, tratando de alejarlo con su mano izquierda, pero el moreno encontró la diversión y la oportunidad al mismo tiempo. Recorrió su mano desde el pectoral del pelirrojo hasta la cintura sintiendo las curvas creadas por los músculos, pequeños ruidos salían de la boca, así que el moreno decidió profundizar el beso.

Ahora chupando los labios, casi mordiéndolos como una fruta de dulce sabor, pudo sentir en la boca del pelirrojo un sabor muy dulce y perfecto como el de una piña, agria y dulce a la vez, despegó lentamente los labios, al ver que a su rival se le dificultaba respirar.

Kagami volteó la mirada hacia un lado, para por fin abrir los ojos, con la circulación de todo su cuerpo encendida, se sentía como si había mordido la manzana del pecado. Pero nunca se cansaría de decir lo excitante que besaba el moreno.

Los dos estaban a punto de pasar esa línea que separaba la razón de la pasión. Kagami lo volteó a ver, con ojos casi cristalinos gracias a su temperatura corporal, el otro sólo sonrió y bajó su cara para dar un beso suave, cálido, que se dirigió hacia su oreja la cual empezó a lamer.

Había decidido cruzar la línea, dejando a Aomine hacer de su cuerpo lo que sea, si era como una de las chicas o si no era como ellas, en esos momentos le importaba un carajo, porque había algo claro que lo distinguía de ellas. Él era un hombre, el primer hombre que había hecho a Aomine Daiki excitar y que lo estuviera deseando.

El primer hombre que había provocado que en esos momentos jugara con sus pezones arqueando su pecho ante los gemidos que salían de su boca.

_Era eso que ellas nunca y jamás conseguirían ver, quería ver más de Aomine hacerle cosas, cosas que ellas nunca verían, cosas como la excitación por una simple mirada._

_Cosas que Kagami había sentido y para él también eran su primera vez._

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Estoy algo apurada, pero quiero decir que se viene mi semana de exámenes, y si lo sé no es nada agradable escuchar esto, bueno también que tarde mucho en subir este capítulo porque sufrí un bloqueo, pero aquí estoy cumpliendo.**

**Alguien me dijo que soy mala, yo no lo soy… ¿O sí? Esperen el próximo capítulo.**

**Gracias nuevamente a Zhena por la revisión.**

**Bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Solo otra vez"**

**Susimamie / Elatiger**

**Capítulo 6**

**Ningún personaje de esta serie me pertenece.**

**Mensaje de inicio: Hola chicas actualizando súper tarde en este lado del planeta, pero lo importante es que lo subo, antes que nada debo agradecer los mensajes que me dejan, en verdad muchas, muchas, muchas gracias, me alegra que les esté gustando mucho, en segunda quiero agradecer a Zhena quien se toma el tiempo y la molestia de revisar, le abrazo la piernita por ello, en tercera gracias por su paciencia de esperar por los capítulos aún sigo teniendo exámenes, ya que mi Dra. Nos exige muchísimo, pero la aprecio tanto. Sin nada más que decir, les dejo disfrutar.**

* * *

_Gemidos, voces secas, el calor almacenado en las cuatro paredes, unas manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, un cuerpo mojado, un hombre devorando cada parte de mi cuerpo._

Aomine apretaba con fuerza y a la vez con suavidad los pezones del pelirrojo para poder emitir sonidos y un cuerpo retorciéndose ante esto, mientras tanto el otro agarraba al moreno de los codos para poder detenerlo, no podía mirarlo, aunque quisiera no se atrevía, podía sentir su cara caliente a punto de explotar.

"_Besar"_

El moreno empezó a lamer del ombligo para arriba, saboreando la piel dando pequeños chupetones en su camino sólo para oír esos gemidos calientes y sentir unas manos que lo apretaban, fijó su mirada en su objetivo, dio una curva en su camino para lamer un pezón, cuando sintió una mano de Kagami llegar a su hombro.

—N-no… —Kagami se retorció como lo haría una serpiente al ser tomada, cuando Aomine dio un gran chupetón, eso le gustó, sintió que la mano le recorrió hasta su mejilla, mirando rápidamente la cara de Kagami para conocer sus intenciones y ahí se encontraba con una boca abierta llena de gemidos.

"_Bésame" pensó Kagami._

Aomine soltó el pezón de su boca, para poder meter principalmente su lengua en la otra cavidad, al parecer a Kagami le gustaba mucho que lo besara, bueno eso no le molestaba ya que en sí, sabía que eso encendería al pelirrojo. Pudo sentir como la mano del pelirrojo se recorrió a su cabello, para poder quitar esa toalla que en esos momentos era una molestia.

Aomine acarició de nuevo la cintura llena de músculos del pelirrojo, pero ahora tomando un camino por el cual todo esto había empezado. Jaló de la espalda a Kagami para que este se levantara del frío piso y quedara sentado, el pelirrojo obedeció sin detener el caliente juego de lenguas que tenían en esos momentos mientras sentía unas manos curiosas en su ahora curveada espalda, ya que su miembro se estaba levantando cada vez más, y no quería perder espacio entre la fricción del cuerpo del moreno. Las manos de éste empezaron a bajar, hasta llegar para tocar los muy sorprendentes suaves glúteos del pelirrojo, al cual la idea le impresionó mucho, soltando los labios del moreno para poder mirar hacia atrás.

—E-espera… — Pero el trasero fue apretado haciendo que un chillido –_más que un gemido_– saliera de la boca del pelirrojo mientras que sintió unos labios en su cuello que ahora estaba siendo chupado. Cada vez más sentía el hueco de la lujuria, donde caía a profundidad, miró hacia adelante donde el cuerpo del moreno lo envolvía, sin dejarle escapatoria.

Aomine empezó a bajar la prenda blanca, cuando sintió el susto en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, dirigió su vista a éste, mirando sus ojos rojos como si fueran piedras de rubí, le lamió un poco la cara para darle confianza mientras que su mirada fue bajando hasta el miembro que ahora se encontraba descubierto.

— N-no Aomine… — Decir que en ese momento se acobardó de la situación, estaba en lo correcto, podía sentir como ahora la prenda le llegaba hasta las rodillas y como una mirada azulada se encontraba fijada en su miembro. La razón era obvia, era un _hombre _con un carajo, desvió la mirada, no quería sentir el rechazo de Aomine, no quería sentir como esos brazos que ahora estaban en su cadera se fueran, no quería sentir como Aomine lo rechazaba, por no poder ofrecerle un cuerpo erótico.

Pero las acciones hablaron más que las palabras, una boca succionando, chupando y ahora lamiendo hicieron estremecer al pelirrojo, el cual de nuevo se acostó en el suelo y tomó la toalla para tapar aquellos gemidos que salían en su boca.

_¿Qué si le importaba algo en esos momentos?_ ¡Para nada!, en ese instante, siendo la primera vez que estaba haciéndole un oral a alguien de su mismo sexo, no le importaba ni un comino, hasta podría decir que los gemidos de Kagami eran mejor que aquellos que las mujeres hacían y eso que ellas sólo gemían cuando las penetraba, pero Kagami, Kagami era la gloria, pudo sentir como hasta el mismo pelirrojo empezó por si solo a mover sus caderas para que el miembro entrara más a fondo, retiró por completo la prenda blanca mojada.

—A-a… ah om-mine —El moreno por supuesto dio una mirada y encontró el deleite en la imagen, un pelirrojo con las piernas extendidas, mientras que apretaba con sus manos y su boca a medio abrir la toalla blanca, los ruidos que escuchaba eran de lo mejor, incluso sintió algo de celos por el pedazo de tela que estaba en los labios del moreno.

Incluso pudo sentir como su mismo miembro se avivó gracias a la situación, y chupó más fuerte el del otro que ahora le ponía una mano en la cabeza para poder detenerlo. Pudo sentir como el jaloneo dudaba a momentos, a veces su cabeza se empujaba hacia abajo y otras veces hacia arriba.

Cuando Kagami sintió que estaba a punto de venirse, jaló su cuerpo con sus rodillas, para poder despegarse de Aomine, el cual rápidamente entendió el mensaje y lo tomó de los brazos para poder mantenerlo en el mismo lugar. Kagami gimió ante la situación tratando de buscar escapatoria con la mitad del cuerpo sobrante.

Pero fue muy tarde, cuando sintió el líquido salir abriendo los ojos como platos, al mismo tiempo dando un gemido largo y lleno del mensaje placentero que sintió, soltó la cabeza de Aomine, ahora gimiendo entrecortadamente para recobrar la compostura que poco a poco había perdido.

Aomine, por supuesto dejó que el líquido saliera de su boca derramándolo en el miembro del pelirrojo mirando como la mano de este se quitaba, miró la escena que tenía, tan erótica y fascinante, incluso hasta ese momento había olvidado que estaban en la entrada de la casa.

De repente tomó de la cadera a Kagami, el cual sorprendido miró la cara de Aomine, una mirada que aún estaba en busca de más, incluso pudo sentir el calor que transmitía. Fue el momento donde reaccionó, Kagami empezó a apartarse del moreno con sus piernas para alejarse de él, pero sintió como la fuerza, la cual nunca había sentido, volteó su cuerpo dejándolo boca abajo. Esas manos que estaban ahora en su cadera hicieron que ésta se levantara y sintiera el miembro de Aomine, pero ya no habiendo una tela de por medio, cuando miró de reojo, ahí estaba al descubierto, posicionado en la línea que lo divide, pudo sentir como sus brazos fueron tomados con fuerza para que no huyera, Kagami por supuesto sintió un escalofrió pasar por su cuerpo, era cierto que hace algunos segundos estaba disfrutando la situación, pero en ese momento notó que la lujuria ganó en el cuerpo del moreno y una parte de él no estuvo conforme con ello.

—Aomine, idiota para-a… ¡Ahg! —Pero en el momento que habló, pudo sentir como la fricción del duro miembro de Aomine empezó a frotar en su trasero, dando un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, increíblemente aún con la inconformidad mental, su cuerpo le decía lo contrario, incluso su cadera se arqueó más para arriba para que existiera la curva perfecta donde el pene de Aomine realizara su movimiento.

Pudo escuchar gemidos de placer y también como toda su espina dorsal pasaba una corriente de electricidad que le hacía sentir tan bien, Aomine en cambio estaba disfrutando cómo los perfectos glúteos de Kagami daban lugar a que su miembro erguido pudiera frotarse tan bien, cuando se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo estaba hundido en el placer que recibía de su zona trasera, tomó uno de los glúteos para tocarlos, en verdad era suave y mejor que los de cualquier chica, el cuerpo de Kagami era tan erótico que sentía como se drogaba con él.

Kagami tuvo la sensación de como un silencioso, pero algo erótico sonido salió de la boca de Aomine, se preparó para detener toda esa escena y pudo sentir como el líquido se derramó en toda su entrada. El moreno en cambio jaló a Kagami sentándolo entre sus piernas, alzando primero su cuerpo, cuando apareció una cabeza débil que se depositó en su hombro, Kagami estaba colorado de la cara, como si fuera bronceado de ese color.

—Aomine, alto… no puedo más… —pudo sentir como las manos de Kagami se pusieron arriba de las del moreno, y como la mirada de súplica en su cara estaba llena de cansancio, sonrió por un momento, soltando una pequeña risa.

—Muy poca resistencia, ¿verdad Kagami? —El pelirrojo sólo chasqueó su lengua y ladeó su cabeza dejando su nariz al contacto con la garganta de este.

—Primera vez… —Susurró muy bajo, el moreno pudo sentir como unos dedos tomaron espacio entre los suyos y lo apretaron un poco, dejando al moreno un poco sorprendido, no por lo que ya sabía, sino porque lo dijo en ese momento.

"_Primera vez"_

Buscó la mirada del pelirrojo, esos ojos tan brillantes que no lo miraban, que evitaban contacto, junto con el color carmín que coloreaba sus mejillas las cuales besó, y terminando el rápido beso, se dirigió a la placentera boca, que besó dulcemente. Para Aomine besar de esa forma, expresaba _muchas cosas._

—Entonces levántate Bakagami —Miró bien como los dedos del pelirrojo apretaron con fuerza su palma, impidiendo el movimiento en éste, Aomine levantó una de sus manos la cual estaba aún pegada a la mano del pelirrojo y le dio un pequeño mordisco que levantó a Kagami.

—¡Ahomine! —Tan rápido como fue liberado, se levantó acomodándose el bóxer y tomando la toalla que había salido volando hacia cualquier lugar, caminando por el pasillo.

—¿El baño está…? —Miró a Kagami, quien estaba aún sentado en el suelo, buscando la bolsa de plástico que se había movido de su lugar y también tratando de encontrar el lugar de su toalla.

—Oh, está a la derecha, es una puerta blanca —Miró como Aomine se amarró la toalla en sus caderas y desapareció de su vista. Tan rápido como encontró la toalla, se la puso en su cara para taparse y decirse a sí mismo "_Idiota, idiota, idiota_" Pero la verdad es que no quería hacer _**"eso"**_ con Aomine tan rápido, no quería quedar como una de esas chicas con las que Aomine se acostaba una vez y olvidaba todo.

Tampoco estaba seguro totalmente para ir más lejos de lo que ya habían llegado, era la primera vez que tenía esos sentimientos y bueno, tenerlos hacia un hombre no era algo considerado normal, pero tampoco era imposible y si quedaba frente a Aomine como "_un romántico_" era incluso mejor de esa manera, no iba hacer algo con Aomine de lo que después se arrepentiría, pero en ese momento odiaba que su cuerpo reaccionara tan bien cuando sólo la mirada de Aomine lo hipnotizaba tan rápido para hacerlo caer de ese modo.

Quería saber claramente que era todo eso que estaba experimentando hacia el moreno y si apresuraba las cosas nada bueno saldría, una parte de él se lo decía.

* * *

Al salir del baño pudo oler claramente un aroma combinado, el aroma de la tierra mojada y el que más le cautivaba era el aroma que hacía avivar sus papilas gustativas, incluso podía imaginar el sabor de la carne en su boca. Al no ser escuchado salir de la ducha, con una toalla en su cabeza y otra en su cadera, se encaminó a lo que podría ser el cuarto de Kagami, ya de por sí la casa de éste estaba muy grande para que sólo una persona viviera ahí, el gran cuarto se veía tan vacío con una cama, una cómoda y un escritorio que al parecer no era utilizado para nada. Abrió la cómoda para sacar algo de ropa la cual sin dudar se puso, una camisa negra y atreviéndose a usar ropa interior que no era de su gusto, terminando con las prendas del pelirrojo, examinó la habitación mirando una cómoda pequeña que estaba al lado de la cama, tomó una foto con marco donde se veía al pequeño Kagami junto con su familia, al mirarla la bajó rápidamente, una parte del moreno había recordado las cosas que el padre de Kagami le había hecho a éste y eso tampoco lo hacía tan feliz a él.

"_Es como si no les importara Kagami"_

Apretó por un momento sus puños mirando la foto desde lejos y decidió salir de ahí, también calmarse ya que no ayudaba mucho recordar la imagen de Kagami llorando.

—¿Aomine? —Preguntó Kagami al escuchar pasos que se dirigían a la cocina, cuando Aomine de pronto apareció enfrente de él, ignorándolo y pasando a un lado para observar lo que había en el sartén.

—¿Aún no terminas Bakagami? Muero de hambre… —Kagami se acercó y apagó una olla que estaba a su lado, dándole vuelta a una carne rápidamente para poder mirar al moreno.

—Falta poco, pero dime ¿Por qué demonios traes mi ropa? —Aomine se limitó a no responder y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa que hizo callar al pelirrojo— Al menos pide permiso, con un demonio —Kagami apagó el fuego del sartén y sacó unos platos, poniéndolos a un lado, siempre cuidando la mirada de Aomine que se había sentado sobre la barra sin decir nada.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Kagami al ver que el moreno no había dicho ni media palabra y era de los que no se quedaban callados, empezó a servir la sopa en un plato, pero mirando fijamente los ojos azules que en ese momento se habían apaciguado.

—Oye Bakagami, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que vives solo? —Kagami se crispó por la pregunta tan directa y sin sentido, se dirigió a la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina para poner los platos.

—Desde que llegué a Japón… mi padre tenía trabajo que hacer —hablar sobre sus padres no era su tema favorito, ya que en el pasado había tenido muchos pensamientos negativos acerca de ellos.

—¿No te sientes solo por estar en un lugar tan grande? —Aomine volteó a ver la enorme casa para inspeccionarla, Kagami soltó por un momento el cucharón, respiró a fondo para no flaquear y es que la respuesta era más que lógica _"Sí"._

—No, ¿por qué debería? Así ha sido desde la infancia y ya estoy acostumbrado, ¡a comer! —Se sentó en la mesa para meterse un pedazo de carne en la boca, pudo escuchar como Aomine bajó de la barra y al mismo tiempo de como su cara fue jalada hacia arriba para encontrarse con esos ojos serios que no le hacían nada de gracia.

—Tan malo mintiendo Bakagami… —una lagrima fue limpiada de su cara con la mano de Aomine, ya sabía que era muy malo mintiendo pero que Aomine reconociera su mentira tan rápido le hacía sentir un poco mal, bajó su cara para masticar la carne y por fin hablar.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer Aomine, es mi familia —y por mucho que pudiera cambiarla, o que al menos le dijera a sus padres cómo se sentía, ya no tenía la edad para ser escuchado, cada vez la situación con sus padres se hacía más y más lejana. Aomine se sentó, separando sus palillos y comer un pedazo de carne.

—Me molesta… —Kagami se sorprendió por las palabras del moreno, era la primera vez que le mostraba ese tipo de frustración, era como si se preocupara por él, se rió al ver como su cara seria cambio al momento que probó el pedazo de carne.

—¿Sabe bien? —Y es que era la maldita carne más sabrosa que Aomine había probado en toda su maldita vida, la masticó lentamente al momento en que Kagami se rió a carcajadas, decidió tomar un poco de la sopa pero ésta, al igual que la carne tenía un sabor delicioso que hizo que se enojara.

—Nada mal para un idiota como tú —por supuesto que no iba a admitir el delicioso sabor de la comida de Kagami.

—Debí haber tomado una foto a tu expresión —se burló Kagami mientras que comía de su propia comida, era un domingo muy extraño, demasiado extraño.

* * *

Sirvió en copas para la especial ocasión la bebida amarilla pero blanca por la espuma, poniendo una cereza y pedazo cortado de piña para que decorara en la vista, su maestra la probó, consiguiendo una buena expresión de ésta que le dio un trago más y a lo último decidió llevársela completa. Había pasado su examen de bartender al preparar ricas bebidas en menos de 20 minutos para la cantidad de 20 personas, junto con una bebida llamada vodka destornillador, ya que el examen era combinar el vodka con un cítrico o cualquier fruta, hacer 2 bebidas y decorarlas, para un número de personas en un tiempo determinado, era algo nuevo para él.

Al terminar la prueba, comenzó a limpiar el lugar viendo claramente la mirada de aquella chica, la cual lo miraba a ratos, Kagami estaba un poco presionado de que Kiko quizás se sentía mal por la situación en el restaurante aquella vez, pero la verdad es que no estaba tan preocupado como debería, sino al contrario tenía unas ganas incontrolables de ver a Aomine y es que el hecho de haber pasado con él todo el fin de semana no era suficiente para el pelirrojo, pero cuando pensaba esto se contradecía a sí mismo diciéndose que no pensar como una chica lo ayudaría mucho.

Qué términos o cuál era su situación con Aomine, lo ignoraba por completo, es cierto que los amigos no hacían esas cosas pero el pensar en clasificarse como algo, por alguna extraña razón le hacía sentir un poco deprimido y era lo que más trataba de ignorar. Decidió tomar sus cosas después de dejar limpio el lugar y huir antes de que Kiko se animara a hablar o decir algo que le dejaría en aprietos.

Pero al salir del lugar se encontró con un mayor aprieto, era esa chica, la cual no le agrada para nada, y es que cada vez que la veía era que las cosas no resultaban bien.

—Kagami-kun, ¿tienes un momento? Quiero hablar contigo — movió su cabello café para que se notara sus ojos serios con determinación, Kagami chasqueó su lengua.

—Está bien Sakura, pero no aquí, en otro lugar… —la chica sonrió y comenzó a caminar para que el pelirrojo lo siguiera. Al llegar a un lugar donde no fueran escuchados, empezó a hablar.

—Sólo diré esto una vez más, aléjate de Daiki —la chica puso sus manos en sus caderas, y alzó la voz para ser escuchada.

—No eres nadie para decirme eso, si era eso de lo que ibas a hablar, pierdes tu tiempo… —Kagami comenzó a caminar pero la chica lo jaló del brazo para que volviera a verla.

—Desde que apareciste has sido una maldita molestia.

—Lo dice la chica que tiene un capricho —contestó Kagami con altanería, francamente tipos de chicas como ella no le daba la gana de tratarlas de buena manera.

—¿Te crees que eres especial? Sólo eres un capricho para Daiki —Kagami jaló su brazo para que la chica lo soltara y la miró con sumo enojo.

—No sé qué mierda estás sacando por la boca —Sakura frunció el ceño de la misma manera que Kagami lo hacía en ese momento.

—Daiki se divierte jugando con las chicas, ¿no me digas que lo está haciendo contigo? —Sonrió la chica, para burlarse del pelirrojo.

—¿Y si así fuera, qué? ¿Estás molesta porque contigo no juega Aomine?, patética… —y la sonrisa se desmoronó al oír esto, a Kagami por supuesto no le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando de una chica caprichosa que no podía obtener lo que quería.

—¡No metas a Daiki en tu mundo! ¿Crees que eres especial? ¿Crees que porque Aomine te conoce eso quiere decir que le gustas? A Daiki sólo le gustan las mujeres, tú nunca, nunca llenarías eso, sólo eres un juguete extraño que él está conociendo, pero cuando se canse de ti te va a deshacer como la vil mierda que eres —decir que Kagami estaba echando chispas no sólo por el enojo, sino por las palabras que igual se las estaba tomando a pecho, era poco y eso le molestaba demasiado. Se quedó callado mordiendo su labio, sabía que si decía algo, iba a olvidar que era con una chica con la que estaba hablando, además de que ya de por sí tenía sus manos en forma de puños, listas para golpear algo.

—Es interesante escuchar eso de alguien a quien Aomine rechazó hace tiempo ¿No? Sakura, ¿todavía lo sigue haciendo? —Tanto la chica como el pelirrojo voltearon a ver a la persona que apareció en el lugar.

—Midorima… ¿pero qué…? —El peliverde lo miró con una expresión de silencio, cuando de pronto vio al que estaba atrás de éste que era Takao cargando la bata de Midorima con una expresión sonriente.

—Midorima-kun éste no es tu asunto —respondió rápidamente la chica quien miró hacia otro lado.

—Por lo que noto aún sigue haciéndolo, si continúas diciendo tonterías o teorías muy faltas de veracidad no sólo Aomine se enterará, incluso perderás la falsa amistad que tienes con Momoi, no dudes que yo no me quedaré callado, sólo las personas que se sienten muy poca cosa andan amenazando a espaldas de otros —Midorima acomodó sus lentes_, _la chica se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir, bajó la mirada al piso y salió corriendo del lugar.

—Tan malo Shin-chan, pero se lo merece por la forma en que estaba hablándole a Kagami-kun —Takao sacó su lengua hacia la dirección en que la chica había corrido y después saludó con la mano al pelirrojo que aún estaba en shock por lo que había pasado.

—Se lo merecía nanodayo —se acercó a Takao y tomó la bata blanca para ponérsela.

—¿Qué demonios? —Preguntó Kagami aún analizando la situación, Takao rió un poco mientras ayudaba a acomodar la bata en el cuerpo del peliverde.

—Lo sentimos Kagami-kun, pero Shin-chan no soportó escuchar solamente la discusión —Kagami volteó a ver al peliverde quien evitó claramente la mirada.

—No es que me importara, pero esa chica siempre ha sido así desde que conoció a Aomine, verla de nuevo hablando de forma ofensiva no es grato nanodayo —Midorima acomodó sus lentes y se acercó a Kagami, el cual se alejó un poco ante esto.

—Pero, ¿en verdad tienes algo que ver con Aomine-kun? —Preguntó Takao que estaba por detrás de Midorima, más bien apoyado en su hombro, parado de puntitas por el gran tamaño de éste.

—¿Qué-e? Yo… —Kagami pudo sentir como la presión en su sangre cambio rápidamente a una de extrema pena, haciendo que su rostro se colorara, con lo que Takao sonrió abiertamente ante esto y Midorima cerró sus ojos con fastidio.

—¡Bienvenido al grupo Kagami! ¡Yuju! —Takao se acercó a Kagami para abrazarlo, a lo que el pelirrojo quedó petrificado y miró a Midorima cómo su regaño hizo que se colorara la cara de rojo, casi como a él en ese momento.

—¡Takao! —Takao dejó de apretar Kagami y lo volteó a ver girando los ojos.

— ¿Acaso no sabías? Shin-chan, es mi Shin-chan —se acercó a Midorima para abrazarlo por lo que el peliverde se quedó quieto evitando la mirada de la figura roja que tenía abierta la boca ante la situación.

—Pero yo n-no… con Aomine no… —Takao soltó a Midorima y con su codo empezó a pegar el estómago de Kagami quien no se movió ni un centímetro.

—Tan escondidito te lo tenías, que bonito ¿Verdad Shin-chan? —Le sonrió al avergonzado Midorima.

—Deja ya de hablar nanodayo —Takao se acercó a Midorima y le jaló la mano que tapaba su rostro carmesí, miró a Kagami y en ese instante los dos quitaron sus miradas.

—Como decía yo no… nada con Aomine, es sólo una equivocación —pero una risa malvada en la cara de Takao no ayudó mucho a la mentira de Kagami.

—¿Midorima? ¿Kagami? —Apareció esa figura que con un demonio suplicaba que no apareciera en ese lugar y menos en esa situación. Aomine caminó hacia los otros y miró extrañamente la situación.

—Aomine-kun ha pasado tiempo —comentó Midorima, Kagami miró a Takao con algo de miedo pero después sintió la mirada del moreno sobre él, el cual ignoró a los demás y fue directo hacia su compañero.

—¿Por qué demonios tardas tanto? Te envié un mensaje —Takao comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, mientras que Aomine por supuesto ignoraba esto y miraba irritado a Kagami.

—Y-yo no vi el mensaje ¡Basta Takao! —Takao se empezó a reír tan fuerte que empezó a molestar a Midorima, pero Aomine estaba decidido a ignorarlo, tomó del brazo a Kagami para empezar a caminar, cuando Kagami se dio cuenta de esto, miró confundido al moreno.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —Aomine lo agarró con más fuerza y Kagami decidió soltarse él mismo, ésta vez teniendo éxito.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces Bakagami? —Aomine lo volvió a tomar para empezar a caminar de nuevo, cada vez alejándose de la pareja.

—¡Suéltame ya de una vez! —Se quejó Kagami, mientras movía su brazo, pero ésta vez podía sentir como las garras de Aomine lo sujetaban. Pero una figura más pequeña que él intervino en su camino deteniéndolos.

—¿Entonces sí están saliendo? —Kagami sintió la mirada que rápidamente le dirigió Aomine, cuando Takao preguntó eso frente a los antiguos ases.

—¡Takao! —Un Midorima preocupado porque no mataran a Takao apareció enfrente de él, cuando Aomine tomó el rostro de Kagami para que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

—¿Qué tanta mierda le dijiste? —La mirada de Aomine daba temor, pero a Kagami no le importaba eso, le importaba la poca distancia que había y que estaban en plena escuela a medio día hablando de ello.

—Yo n-no… es que… —pero Aomine miró la sonrisa traviesa de Takao, dándole una cara de pocos amigos, siguió caminado hacia un lado de ellos arrastrando a Kagami consigo.

—Si estoy saliendo con Kagami no es su problema —tanto Midorima como Kagami se impresionaron con sus palabras, pero Takao sólo demostró una sonrisa triunfal ante su victoria, sacando su móvil.

—Esto tiene que saberlo Kuroko-kun —Midorima sonrió muy levemente mirando cómo se iban la pareja de ases.

Llegaron a los vestidores, donde Kagami fue aventando hacia dentro cayendo sentado en una de las bancas, mientras la puerta era cerrada por dentro, se veía un poco oscuro ya que no todas las luces estaban prendidas aún. Sintió como la bestia se echó arriba de él, dejando sus manos apoyadas en el marco de la banca, sin tener a donde huir.

—Ahomine, ¿qué demonios? —Pero Aomine no respondió ante su defensa— Fuiste muy grosero con ellos, no me pude despedir con… —el moreno rápidamente le tapó la boca con su mano para dejar que siguieran saliendo estupideces de los labios del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué sientes hacia mí, Kagami? —Los ojos de Kagami se abrieron como platos al escuchar tal pregunta, estaba cuestionando la actitud del moreno por sus acciones pero nunca se imaginó que pudiera preguntar eso, Aomine quitó su mano de la boca de Kagami y lo miró fijamente esperando la respuesta.

_¿Qué siento hacia Aomine? _

_¿Mis sentimientos hacia Aomine?_

_¿Por qué en ese momento…?_

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

**No les gustara lo que van a leer, pero quizás y sí, tengo otros exámenes que presentar, pero por fortuna tendré un par de días libres, así que es posible que este fin de semana actualice otro capítulo o al menos ya lo tenga escrito para subirlo la próxima semana.**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews que sé que tardo mucho contestarlos en FF, pero cuando me hago el tiempo lo hago.**

**Bye bye~ espero y le haya gustado mucho el capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Solo otra vez"**

**Susimamie/Elatiger**

**Ningún personaje de esta serie me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Aunque estaba disfrutando de la comida sentado con Kagami, no podía evitar ver esos labios que sólo algunos minutos atrás había besado, regresar a esa normalidad después de haber hecho lo que había hecho daba una sensación, no de incomodidad en el cuerpo del moreno, sino quizás una sensación de hacer las cosas bien, bueno, para él ese era el tipo de sensación, cada vez que salía con chicas era de sólo ir a tener un poco de sexo donde no había palabras de por medio y al final salir de la habitación dejando atrás esa noche de placer.

Él a eso le llamaba placer, pero lo que había sentido últimamente y la forma tan posesiva en que se estaba portando con Kagami no sabía si llamarlo placer o estaba metido en la palabra gustar como le había hecho ver Kuroko.

Era cierto que quizás, que tan sólo quizás había una posibilidad de que le gustara Kagami, pero no iba a ser una estúpida chica que se lo confesara, también tenía un poco de orgullo que mantener y Kagami no se veía muy conforme con la situación, es cierto también que al principio había accedido a que lo tocara, pero en un momento muy claro notó cómo estaba huyendo de la situación, lo que llevó a que actuara como una bestia sobre él.

Lo miró un rato para ver esos ojos rojos clavados en la comida y las mejillas infladas como si se tratara de una ardilla, esa sensación cálida de estar con Kagami era algo nuevo, pero le gustaba, le gustaba notar aquella felicidad y quizás llenar ese vacío que se notaba en sus ojos, siendo un hijo de casa con sus dos padres amorosos siempre preocupándose por él –_más una amiga molesta_–, le hacía pensar que quizás había una diferencia enorme entre ellos dos.

Una diferencia que por mucho le molestaba, recordar porqué había iniciado todo esto, todo el florecimiento de sentimientos no le hacía gracia por una cuestión en sí, ya que aunque no conociera a la familia de Kagami, no le agradaba mucho la idea de dejar vivir solo a alguien de su edad, aunque quizás era cierto que gracias a eso Kagami era lo que era hoy en día, pero actuar como si su hijo fuera una molestia mandándolo lejos, era algo incorrecto, no es como si él supiera lo que es correcto o incorrecto –_no tenía una base de dónde sostenerse_–, sino que quizás ese vacío que el pelirrojo tenía era por falta de _amor_.

Y eso lo llevaba al inicio después de todo, quizás Kagami nunca había experimentado sentimientos como el placer o gustar y no es como si el moreno se sintiera tan mal siendo el primero con el que posiblemente lo experimentara, pero había una parte de él que estaba sintiéndose cada vez más y más culpable por arrastrar a Kagami a un lugar donde incluso él nunca había estado. Por su parte, no tenía ningún problema si empezara a salir con un hombre, no habría mucho qué pensar, pero no se trataba de cualquier chico, era Kagami y eso le hacía darse para atrás, no sabía ni en sí que pensaba Kagami de él, ¿cuáles eran sus sentimientos? ¿Estaba siendo arrastrado por su culpa?

El despedirse de Kagami fue muy incómodo, ya que Kagami se paró en la puerta como si fuera a decir algo pero al final se arrepintió, incluso una maldita sensación de darle un beso de despedida corría en el cuerpo de Aomine, pero al final se fue con su tradicional _"Adiós Bakagami". _Cada vez estaba más cerca de Kagami, cada día caía en un círculo donde no podía escapar, el deseo incontrolable de hacerlo suyo era tan inquietante pero frustrante al mismo tiempo.

* * *

—¿Aomine…? —Pudo sentir esos ojos azules firmes, sin ninguna señal de vacilación en su cara, no tenía dónde escapar ya que Aomine lo tenía acorralado, estaba sosteniéndose en el marco del banco. La distancia en sus caras era mínima, pudo sentir como la respiración caliente le bañaba la cara.

—Deja de hacerte el estúpido y contesta… —habló Aomine cerrando sus ojos con irritación mientras que Kagami tenía la boca abierta de lo sorprendido que estaba, escuchar esa pregunta sin tener tiempo para pensar, era como estar en uno de esos exámenes rápidos que odiaba en secundaria.

"_¿Qué siento hacia Aomine?" _¿Cómo demonios iba a saberlo? Con mucho trabajo estaba tratando de lidiar con sus sentimientos. Pudo ver como Aomine alzó una mano, poniéndola en su mandíbula y empezando a acariciar su mejilla lentamente.

—¿Cuándo te toco que sientes?, ¿cuándo yo te… —tanto Aomine como Kagami se miraban fijamente, hubo un beso sorpresa que se dio gracias al moreno, sintiendo ahora su cuerpo caliente ante el tacto que estaba recibiendo Kagami— cuando… te beso?, ¿cuándo te deseo… — Aomine lamió los labios de Kagami y los mordió sin la intención de hacer daño, su otra mano pasó por su cadera y pudo sentir como Kagami fue acostándose en el banco, pero ésta vez estaba decidido a no caer y ser firme con sus pensamientos.

—Aomine… —Kagami lo miró fijamente y después desvió la mirada, no quería decirlo, no estaba dispuesto, una parte de él quería gritarle que no podía resistirse a nada de lo que le hacía y cada vez quería estar más y más con él, pero otra parte suya, su parte de razonamiento no confiaba del todo en Aomine.

—Yo soy un hombre… —contestó Kagami y sintió la mirada fija de Aomine examinando su cara, sabía que decir todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hablar no era cosa fácil, pero quizá tampoco había sido nada sencillo lo que Aomine había preguntando desde un inicio.

—¿Quieres contestarme cuántas veces te he besado? —Los ojos de Kagami se entreabrieron ante tal pregunta y lo miró fijamente— Sinceramente yo he perdido la cuenta —"_Mierda Aomine debía callarse"_, no ayudaba mucho a su frágil corazón la manera que estaba hablando.

—¿A qué demonios le tienes miedo Kagami? —Kagami lo empujó con sus manos en el pecho de éste para que se alejara pero no movió ni medio centímetro del cuerpo, desviando la mirada para poder evadir esos ojos tan azules que lo estaban hundiendo cada vez más en sus pensamientos.

—Kagami mírame… —el pelirrojo cerró sus ojos y pudo sentir como su mano derecha fue tomada y puesta un poco más en el centro del pecho de Aomine. Entonces sintió los latidos acelerados del pecho de Aomine, apretó más sus ojos ante ésta acción al mismo tiempo que intento quitar su mano, pero la fuerza de Aomine siempre ganaba en ese tipo de situaciones. Una respiración se escuchaba cerca de su oreja.

—¿Kagami? —Escuchó su nombre tan cerca que hizo voltear su cara para alejar esa boca de su oreja, tenía el rostro rojo y miraba a Aomine con los ojos casi cristalizados.

—Y-yo no sé… si lo que siento es algo como gustar… pero cada vez que estás yo… no me siento tan s-solo… así que Aomi… —se quedó mudo al ver la expresión de Aomine, una sonrisa muy diferente a las cuales había visto de él, no era una sonrisa burlona ni enojada, era esa sonrisa que el moreno raramente le enseñaba a las personas, una mano le pasó por la cara agarrando su cabello rojizo cuando Aomine pegó su frente con la de Kagami.

—Eres mío estúpido Bakagami —Kagami intento sonreír, pero estaba quieto como una piedra.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso? —Trató de recuperar la poca cordura, alzando un poco la voz, pero en su caso encontró un Aomine tranquilo, quien estaba aferrado a no alejarse. Tomó los labios del pelirrojo metiendo su lengua primeramente para poder hacerlo callar, Kagami intentó seguirle el paso pero un poco de curiosidad lo invadió antes, abrió los ojos que había cerrado por tan repentino beso y encontró la mirada azulada fijamente en él, en ese instante abrió más la boca del susto haciendo que el moreno profundizara más el beso, pero siendo ahora un poco más travieso.

Puso sus manos en el abdomen y las desplazó hacia el pecho de Kagami, para poder levantar la camisa molesta en ese momento, para empezar a tocar los pezones de Kagami con un ligero apretón que rompió el beso.

—¡Ahomine! ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, idiota? —Kagami lo agarró de sus codos para intentar alejarlo, pero el otro sólo lo miró con una expresión irritada.

—Disfrutando de tu cuerpo, ya que ahora tengo el derecho —siguió apretando, sacando un gemido del pelirrojo que por respuesta le puso una mano en su cara para poder alejarlo.

—¿Huh? ¿Derecho? —Un confundido Kagami preguntó para salvarse de la situación, sin pensar la respuesta que iba a tener.

—Eres mi pareja ahora Bakagami, puedo tocar tu cuerpo cuando quiera —movió su cabeza para liberarse de la mano del pelirrojo y bajó hacia uno de los pezones para empezar a lamerlos como si de un bebe se tratara.

—P-parej-ja… ¿Soy tu p-pareja? —Aomine detuvo sus acciones para soltar un largo suspiro, sabía que él era un idiota, pero momentos como estos debía recordar dejar de serlo y pensar un poco.

—¿No lo he dicho ya? Me gustas Bakagami, ahora sólo cállate, maldición —bajó su cabeza para proseguir con su acto, pero Kagami lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y dejándolo apoyado en el banco, mientras que el pelirrojo se arrastró con sus piernas al otro extremo del banco, bajándose la camisa.

—¡¿Qué-e?! ¡¿Gustar?! —Kagami lo miró espantando y con una expresión tan sorprendida como si él no hubiera dicho lo mismo hace unos instantes, su cara estaba más roja que antes y agarraba su camisa fuertemente mientras que Aomine lo miraba un poco impresionado, sentándose en el banco.

—Eres algo lento ¿verdad? —Aomine intentó levantarse pero observó claramente el salto que dio Kagami al notar eso, así que se quedó sentado ahí esperando que el pelirrojo hablara.

—Yo no decidí ser tu… yo no decidí ser eso Ahomine —Kagami alzó la voz un poco confundido, es cierto que procesar la información rápidamente en su cabeza no era una de sus cualidades, pero miró como Aomine frunció el ceño apretando sus puños por lo que había dicho, se asustó por un momento.

— ¿Ja? ¿Acaso no te gusto también Bakagami de mierda? —Kagami bajó la mirada ya que sabía que eso era verdad, pero gracias a su inseguridad algo dentro de él lo hacía escapar de aquella realidad, después se alzo rápidamente apoyándose del banco para hablar fuerte y claro como si de un animal se tratara.

—Yo no quiero ser… yo no quiero ser _eso_ de alguien tan idiota como tú… además tú, a ti se te dan las mujeres, ¿no? Vete con ellas… —Kagami se levantó del banco dispuesto a escapar de ahí para que no salieran más estupideces de su boca, incluso antes pudo ver el enojo prendido como una chispa en la cara del moreno, caminó rápidamente a la salida como si su vida dependiera de ello pero fue agarrado del brazo y empujado a un casillero, donde pudo sentir claramente el dolor en su espalda y al abrir los ojos por la reacción del golpe, se encontró con un Aomine furioso por sus palabras, parecía más bien una bestia que estaba a punto de explotar, nunca había visto a Aomine de tal manera.

Pero la verdad ser la "_pareja_" de Aomine, era algo que no había deseado, más bien no había pensando nunca esa posibilidad y el hacerlo ahora le daba un terrible miedo. Sí, era miedo, miedo de que pudieran crecer aún más sus sentimientos hacia el moreno. Miedo de sólo ser ilusionado, aunque se escuchara muy putamente niña en esos momentos, temía de la sensación de que le fallasen de nuevo y quedarse solo, de que fuese sólo una ilusión que le causara felicidad, no quería que todo de un día a otro se destruyera.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? Francamente lo puedo hacer —Kagami entreabrió la mirada por las palabras que aunque quizás no tenían esa intención fueron efectivamente hirientes para él, trató de alejarse mordiendo su labio para no decir nada, para no soltar ningún sonido, pero fue tomado de los hombros y azotado otra vez contra el casillero, la mirada de Aomine era fría, no era nada comparada a esa sonrisa que por supuesto ya había desaparecido—. Puedo estar con muchas chicas, eso no es difícil para mí, pero cuando necesite de ti Taiga, tienes que estar ahí ¿Eso es lo que deseas? ¡¿Esa mierda estás buscando?! —Los ojos de Kagami por fin miraron a Aomine quebrados por sus palabras, ¿_eso significaba ser un simple juguete_? _¿Sólo ser buscado cuando se sintiera aburrido? ¿Como aquellas palabras que hace poco había escuchado?_ Y era algo que siempre quiso evitar, bajó su mirada para hundir su cara en el pecho del moreno, tomándolo de los antebrazos con gran fuerza.

Eso no buscaba, no quería que todo acabara así.

—Yo no… no quiero que tú… tú sólo… mi —Aomine reaccionó y se sintió como una basura ahora que podía escuchar el llanto en la voz de Kagami, su intención no era provocar eso, soltó los hombros del pelirrojo para poder jugar un poco el cabello rojizo y tratar de tranquilizarle.

—Idiota, yo sólo no quiero que nadie esté junto a ti… ¿Acaso es difícil de entender Bakagami? Si estás tú, entonces ya no necesito de nadie —el rostro del pelirrojo se hundió más en el pecho del moreno, Aomine lo despegó de él para poder tomarlo de la mejilla, acariciarlo un momento y ver esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, se sentía culpable, claro que sí, pero también mostró una sonrisa tranquila al pelirrojo para indicarle que todo estaba bien.

—Eres un idiota… —le dijo el moreno, Kagami se soltó del abrazo, para poder mirarlo fijamente, sonriéndole mientras el moreno arrinconaba el cuerpo de éste contra el casillero, pegando el suyo para poder dejar un espacio mínimo entre sus caras y sus cuerpos.

—Ahora ya podemos proseguir con lo que estábamos ¿Verdad, Kagami de mierda? —Aomine con su lengua limpió esas lágrimas que estaban en las mejillas dando pequeños mordiscos, Kagami quitó su sonrisa y frunció el ceño ante tal acción, pero ya le haría pagar por verlo llorar de nuevo. Sintió una electricidad en su cuerpo, una sensación fuerte, entonces tomó del cuello a Aomine y frotó lentamente su cuerpo contra éste, dejando al moreno impresionado por tal acción, con los ojos bien abiertos y apareciendo una sonrisa ambiciosa en él.

—Ya que estás tan cooperativo… ¿Por qué no un beso de tu parte? —Kagami lo miró con un puchero en su cara, soltándolo para irse pero terminando de cara contra el casillero en su búsqueda de huir de la mirada contraria.

—No me mandas hijo de puta —Aomine se sorprendió y apareció una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios, cuando de pronto aparecieron dos brazos azotando los casilleros para así poder asustar al pelirrojo que lo miró irritadamente por sobre el hombro ahora en la nueva posición, en cambio Aomine bajó sus manos del frío casillero, poniéndolas en los muslos de Kagami acariciando esa zona mientras pegaba su cuerpo, apretando su cadera contra la parte trasera del pelirrojo.

Kagami por su parte lo miró aún con esos rojos un poco llenos de lágrimas, dejando su cabeza apoyada en el ángulo del cuello, mientras agarraba los brazos del moreno para tratar de detener el movimiento, pero mientras más lo tocaba, mas sentía que algo por detrás se levantaba.

—No haremos ninguna mierda aquí Ahomine… —Aomine le tomó la oreja para morderla, mientras que dejaba de acariciar un muslo para empezar a quitar el mandil que estaba a nivel de la cadera de Kagami, pero el pelirrojo no se dejó haciendo un movimiento hacia adelante, a lo que el moreno decidió juguetear por debajo del mandil negro y metiendo su mano por debajo del pantalón del pelirrojo encontrando rápidamente el miembro de Kagami, éste al ser tocado dio un salto combinado con un gemido demasiado excitante que encendió la hoguera.

—Pero bien que lo disfrutas, Bakagami… —Kagami lo miró con el ceño fruncido agachándose mientras se sostenía del casillero en tanto Aomine realizaba movimientos, que sí, en efecto, eran para joder más esa expresión de molestia. Los gemidos del pelirrojo empezaron a surgir aunque al principio marcó una resistencia, pero después de escuchar como Aomine profanaba tanto su cuello que estaba siendo chupado y su miembro que ya se sentía húmedo por su misma culpa, decidido erguirse para darle un poco de crédito al negro, y empezar a frotar su trasero con el miembro que cada vez sentía más grande, y como ya lo había visto a todo color una vez, lo imaginaba y eso lo prendía cada vez más.

A veces realmente dudaba si Kagami no había hecho ese tipo de cosas con alguien antes, porque demonios si reaccionaba tan bien, agradecía a los malditos dioses si existían, por darle ese culo tan bueno, no esperaba el momento de poder penetrar el cuerpo del pelirrojo y hacerlo suyo, aunque sabía que lograr esa meta era un asunto difícil. En primera porque sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo con un hombre, pero sólo era teoría que tendría que practicar, pero el asunto más serio era Kagami, que Kagami se permitiera estar debajo de él, pero en sí no era momento para pensar en eso, pudo sentir como Kagami le agarró los brazos, estaba a punto de venirse y le miró casi pidiéndole a gritos con la mirada un beso.

Pero no, no se iba a acercar él primero, quería que lo que había pedido al principio se cumpliera, así que aumentó el movimiento inferior haciendo que el pelirrojo gimiera más fuertemente y buscara rápidamente los labios de Aomine que fueron robados, para empezar el duelo de lenguas, mientras que el pelirrojo llegaba al clímax, sosteniéndose del moreno, que al momento de terminar, Aomine sacó su mano y se sentó en el banco, bajando con su otra mano –limpia– su cremallera y mostrando su miembro al aire.

Kagami recuperó aire del beso que siempre le dejaba sin oxígeno y volteó a ver a Aomine para notar el miembro que estaba siendo tocado con el líquido que no hace mucho había expulsado, y ahí estaba Aomine enfrente de él, masturbándose. Kagami se agachó mirando el trabajo que se realizaba, mientras que Aomine no abría los ojos ante el placer hasta que sintió cómo unas manos lo detuvieron, haciéndolo abrir sus ojos para encontrarse a Kagami devorando su miembro con los ojos puestos en éste, con su cara roja del rubor creando una vista erótica.

_Mordía, besaba, succionaba, _como aquella vez lo había hecho el moreno con él, Aomine tomaba el cabello del pelirrojo para hundir sus dedos en éste, mientras disfrutaba la atención que recibía, le encantaba ver cómo la cara del pelirrojo se ponía cada vez más roja, como a veces hacía el movimiento más rápido, y como a veces torpemente sus dientes chocaban con su miembro pero su lengua rápidamente lo compensaba con un beso tierno para una acción tan placentera.

Cuando estuvo a punto de venirse, Kagami profundizó sus estocadas con la boca, tocándose él mismo para llegar al clímax –_de nuevo_– con Aomine. Pequeños gemidos silenciosos que salían de su boca, eran observados por Kagami, hasta que sintió el líquido en su boca lo soltó para depositarlo en sus manos y caer a un costado de las piernas del moreno, por el cansancio de la labor.

Sinceramente pudo haber ido directamente ese día a la casa de Kagami, pero después de haber terminado toda la acción con éste, recordaron que tenían poco tiempo para limpiar el lugar antes de que los senpais vinieran, escuchando las groserías que Kagami sacaba de su boca, todo por dejarlo a él solo hacerlo, pero Aomine necesitaba rápidamente un baño –aunque lo mismo era para Kagami– inclusive al terminar las prácticas se encontró con un Kagami esperándolo a las afueras de la cancha, ya que su práctica con el entrenador aún seguía siendo exclusiva.

Pero ahora de alguna u otra manera estaba encerrado en Maji Burguer con su antigua y muy entrometida sombra que lo vigilaba con la mirada, mientras que el moreno veía hacia otro lado para evitar su mirada de sospechosa, a veces Kuroko no expresaba por medio de su cara sus expresiones, pero sus ojos bastaban para producir los escalofríos.

—Kuroko… maldito me puedes decir ¡¿Por qué mierdas estoy contigo?! —Se apoyó de la mesa para que fuera bien escuchado, aunque no era necesario.

—Porque Kagami tenía que ver a su amigo Himuro–san —Aomine chasqueó la lengua, mientras se sentaba de brazos cruzados volteando la vista a la ventana para evitar expresar claramente su enojo.

—Ese emo, se atreve a venir hoy justamente —Kuroko soltó por completo su pajilla y miró directamente a Aomine.

—¿Justamente hoy? No me digas que lo que me dijo Takao-kun es verdad… — Aomine dio una mirada rápida, que fue una respuesta rápida para el peliceleste que puso una mano en su sien para evitar el dolor de cabeza.

—¿Entonces estás saliendo con Kagami o jugando con él? —Comentó seriamente Kuroko.

—Por qué mierdas debería decirte algo a ti… —Aomine lo volteó a ver alzando una ceja.

—Porque ustedes dos son mis amigos y me preocupa Kagami–kun, además lo que escuchó de esa chica no creo que sea bueno para él —Aomine entreabrió los ojos al escuchar la última frase, se reincorporó en la silla.

—¿Chica? —Kuroko jaló su vaso con licuado hacia un lado— Takao–kun me dijo que hoy una chica molestó a Kagami–kun por algo relacionado contigo, y si Midorima–kun se atrevió a defenderlo es porque se trata de esa chica, la llamada Sakura que trató muchas veces contigo —Aomine se levantó de la silla apoyando sus manos en el marco de ésta.

—Esa maldita ¿Qué tanta mierda le dijo a Kagami ahora? —Aomine apretó los dientes con enojo mirando al vacío, ¿es por eso que Kagami dudaba tanto el día de hoy? Pensó Aomine, sentándose de nuevo en la silla con los brazos cruzados.

—No lo sé, pero tienes que detenerla y antes de que cambiemos de tema ¿Vas a decirme que pasó hoy? —Aomine se crispó ante la pregunta y antes de hablar, tomó el licuado de Kuroko bebiendo gran parte.

—Kagami es mío y ya… —Kuroko se quedó mirándolo en silencio mientras la mesera ponía las hamburguesas en la mesa y Aomine miraba hacia la ventana, sintiéndose observado de forma penetrante por el pequeño.

—¿Tuyo? Eso que significa Aomine–kun —_¿Acaso no era suficiente lo que estaba diciendo? _Aomine chasqueó la lengua, dejando el licuado en la mesa acompañado de un fuerte golpe.

—Kagami es mío, de mi propiedad —Aomine frunció el ceño dedicándole esa mirada arrogante.

—Pobre Kagami–kun —Suspiró Kuroko mientras tomaba el licuado que le habían traído al moreno.

—¡Tetsu maldito! —Alzó su voz, mientras que con la pajilla en la boca, Kuroko sonreía.

—En todo caso, ¿qué hace ese maldito emo aquí? ¿No debería estar con Murasakibara en su puto lugar? —Kuroko cerró los ojos ante la conducta nada decente del moreno en pleno lugar, pero decidió hablar.

—Últimamente Himuro–kun ha estado muy preocupado por el bien de Kagami —el moreno por supuesto chasqueó la lengua dando un mordisco a su hamburguesa por el enojo—, además de que también hay que estar preocupado por tu actitud, eso le da más problemas a Kagami–kun.

—Cierra la puta boca Kuroko —después de masticar, Aomine regaño a Kuroko. No le gustaba la idea del hermanito preocupado por Kagami, mucho menos porque sabía un poco de la historia de Himuro con Kagami, era obvio que se sintiera enfadado, aún podía recordar las expresiones estúpidas y sin sentido que había tenido Kagami en ese partido por culpa del pelinegro y no le eran de mucho agrado.

Además de que Kagami siempre lo defendía y siempre cargaba cosas de él, que claro que lo irritaban, no es que estuviera putamente celoso por Kagami,_ ¿celoso Aomine Daiki? _Por favor, ni en sus grandes sueños, pero sí quería dejar en claro que Kagami era de su maldita propiedad.

—¿Estás pensando en ir a casa de Kagami–kun verdad? —Apareció Kuroko a su lado, despertándolo de sus pensamientos profundos casi escupiendo el pedazo de hamburguesa que le quedaba en la boca, cuando estaban ya a punto de salir de Maji Burguer.

—No leas mi puta mente, Tetsu —le gritó, pero Kuroko sólo le mostró una sonrisa de burla, nunca pensó que vería a Aomine de esa manera y menos por su mejor amigo.

* * *

— ¿Taiga? Acabo de salir del baño —se escuchó la voz de Himuro por los pasillos, entonces el pelirrojo se asomó por el cuarto tomando una toalla para darse un baño, ayer los dos después de haber llegado a la casa, cenar un poco y platicar, cayeron como piedras en la cama como en los viejos tiempos durmiendo juntos, Himuro por el viaje y Kagami por todo lo que había vivido el día de ayer, incluso aunque estaba cansado tardó para entrar en el profundo sueño mirando el techo blanco arriba de él.

"_Maldito Eromine" _Pensó en su cabeza en esos momentos, y es que todo había sucedido tan rápido que apenas estaba analizando las pequeñas cosas que su cabeza no reaccionó tan rápido como él quería para hacerlo, checó su celular por última vez esa noche viendo la hora y dispuesto a dormir para no pensar en nada de ello y por fin descansar un poco.

Pero ahora estaba entrando al baño que no había podido darse, y por fin sentirse limpio, ya que aunque sonara increíble, aún estaba sucio por todo lo que había hecho con Aomine en esos casilleros, ahora cada vez que estuvieran ahí, se iba a sentir mal, bueno ya se sentía mal por ello, y más por todas las cosas que _**él **_le había hecho a Aomine, cosas de las que no podía sentirse tan orgulloso.

Pero ahora tenía que enfocar su mente en que Himuro estaba en su casa y tenía que apoyarlo, ya que por alguna razón del destino se había peleado con su pareja, lo peor de todo es que se trataba de Himuro su hermano, y una parte de él necesitaba decirle lo que estaba sucediendo con Aomine.

En otro lado de la habitación el timbre sonaba sin detenerse en la puerta de la casa, a lo que Himuro ya vestido pero sin camisa decidió atender, abriendo la puerta rápidamente, ya que el timbre no dejaba de sonar en todo el recorrido hacia la puerta.

—¿Disculpe? —Himuro movió su cabello hacia adelante para poder observar con claridad la figura que estaba enfrente de él y lo reconoció al instante, Aomine lo miró levantando una ceja fijando su mirada fría en sus ojos. Pero Himuro nunca trataba de enojarse con alguien tan rápido.

—¿Kagami? —Puso su mano en el marco de la puerta casi entrando a la casa, pero Himuro no se movió ningún centímetro ante la actitud posesiva.

—¿Taiga? Se está bañando, si gusta pued… —pero antes de que siguiera hablando, fue empujado a un lado chocando en la pared. Aomine se dirigió al baño, abriendo la puerta, al mismo tiempo que rápidamente abrió la puerta de plástico y puso sus manos en el mosaico frío mojado por el agua, atrapando a Kagami entre sus dos brazos, cuando éste volteo rápidamente a verlo.

—¿Aomine? —Casi abrió la boca, tapando lo que más podía en su cuerpo, pero fijando más su mirada en aquellos ojos hechos una furia.

—Bakagami… ¿Por qué demonios no contestas el teléfono ni mis mensajes? —Casi le rugió en la cara, Aomine en efecto estaba enojado, estaba a punto de matarlo con su mirada, pero antes de que se diera cuenta desde la puerta estaba Himuro viéndolo preocupado.

—¿Todo bien Taiga? —Kagami se quedó congelado, _"maldito Aomine, estaba desnudo, ¿acaso no podía esperar a que saliera del baño?" _Se puso rojo de la sola vergüenza que estaba pasando en esos momentos, cerró el agua para que Aomine no se mojara más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

—Tranquilo ¿Por qué no vas al lugar que me mencionaste? Tatsuya —le sonrió Kagami desde el fondo y Himuro le sonrió, cerrando la puerta del baño. Kagami miró a Aomine que ahí estaba observándolo echando chispas.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí Ahomine? ¿Recuerdas que hoy tenemos que ir a la universidad? —Pero Aomine se quedó serio mirándolo fijamente, Kagami puso sus manos en sus hombros para retirarlo un poco, pero no logró hacerlo, por lo que lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Mi celular se descargó ¿Entendido? No sé porque demonios estas tan enojado —Aomine dejó de fruncir tanto el ceño y bajó las manos, ahora poniéndolas en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Acaso aún no te queda claro? Eres mío Bakagami, ni se le ocurra a ese emo poner las manos sobre ti —Kagami se sorprendió por las palabras, pero no se pudo contener y de su boca salieron grandes carcajadas.

—¿En serio? ¿Tatsuya? —Dijo entre las risas, lo que hizo que el ceño de Aomine se frunciera más y apretara su boca debido al enojo de verlo tan contento.

—Bakagami… —le rugió y el pelirrojo intentó calmarse ante tanta risa que le había dado.

—Ya que todo está bien, déjame salir Ahomine —pero vio una sonrisa formarse en la cara del moreno, escuchó el cerrar de la puerta de plástico del baño y se encontró pegado entre la pared.

—Ni te atrevas Ahomine —sintió su mojado cuerpo pegado en la ropa del moreno.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Un desayuno no me caería mal? —Lo tomó de la cadera atrayéndolo hacia él, mientras que Kagami lo miraba furioso, sintiéndose de nuevo caliente ante el tacto de Aomine. Pero decidió romper todo, dándole un beso a Aomine que hizo que el moreno rápidamente se prendiera y empezara con los besos profundos que solía darle, volteando el cuerpo de Aomine para que la espalda de éste quedara pegada en los azulejos azules del baño.

Kagami abrió sus ojos traviesamente y rompió el beso, empujando a Aomine, saliendo del baño azotando la puerta tanto de la regadera y del baño.

—¡Que te jodan Aomine! —Le dijo a lo lejos el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a su cuarto, mientras que un Aomine caliente sonreía encerrado en el baño.

* * *

**Nota:**

**Sé que tarde mucho en actualizar y en verdad quiero pedir disculpas, pero esta vez otra vez la protagonista fue mi lap quien al parecer lentamente quiere pasar al otro mundo (¿?) Además de que tuve muchos altibajos y espero que este capítulo no les falle, no diré que actualizare a tal día, porque siempre les quedo mal. También debo agradecer la ayuda de Zhena quien siempre le dedica tiempo a la revisión del capitulo. Amor a Zhena (?)**

**Muy pronto subiré el capítulo de un par de ángeles, en donde también les debo actualización, solo esperen que ponga orden, porque todo actúa en contra de ela.**

**:D**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews que me motivan a que escriba, aunque sé que no soy la mejor haciéndolo, pero algunas palabritas de amor me dan alegría.**

**Bueno eso es todo ;D Bye bye~**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Solo otra vez"**

**Susimamie / Elatiger**

**Ningún personaje de esta serie me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

Mentir no era una de las grandes especialidades de Himuro, y menos a su hermano, pero ahora realmente no tenía idea cómo había aceptado tan absurda idea de viajar a Japón con el único propósito que sabía que el pelirrojo no iba a aceptar de ninguna manera, tampoco tenía planeado convencerlo por teléfono, era algo absurdo pensar que hacerlo de esa manera el pelirrojo accedería fácilmente.

Atsushi también estaba enfadado –aunque en realidad no tanto como parecía estarlo– pero qué opción tenía, si el propio padre de Taiga le había pedido el favor. Suspirando fuera del departamento, vio que las cosas estaban en un orden fraccionado en la vida de Taiga.

Conocía muy bien el temperamento de su hermano, y sólo pensar cómo iba a reaccionar con la noticia, le hacía sobarse la sien con sus dedos y la cara mirando al cielo, como si este le fuera a salvar.

—En qué lio me he metido, Taiga —bajaba la cabeza suspirando, mientras los brazos caían en sus muslos.

Aomine salió de la regadera, un poco fastidiado pero tranquilo porque ya no estaba el otro personaje en la casa, tomó una toalla que estaba colgada en la pared, y se limpió tanto el cabello mojado como el cuerpo, aunque su ropa estaba intacta. No quiso interrumpir en el cuarto del pelirrojo por el hecho de no querer tener que tratar con él, ya estando enojado.

Se sentó en el cómodo sillón negro, doblando una de sus piernas y dejando así su tobillo sobre la rodilla contraria, tomando una de las revistas que estaban en la pequeña mesita, hojeándola para no aburrirse al tener que esperar a que Kagami saliera de la habitación. Cuando escuchó la puerta principal abriéndose, rápidamente su ceño se frunció porque ya sabía quién era.

Con lentitud y sin dejar de ser arrogante, levantó su mirada como si se tratara del dueño de la casa, para ver con rechazo en su mirada hacia el pelinegro que entró dirigiéndose a la habitación de su llamado hermano.

—Oye, ¿dónde demonios crees que vas? —Himuro realmente quería evitar tener algún tipo de conversación con el moreno, porque bien estaba informado del mal carácter que tenía. Fijó la mirada en aquellos ojos azules que reflejaban arrogancia absoluta.

—Oh ¿Daiki? ¿Verdad?, bueno quiero platicar algo con Taiga —el simple hecho de decir su nombre sin algún tipo de consideración, enfureció más al demonio, mientras que el hacerse el amable era la forma de burlarse de esa actitud sin razón—. Por cierto, no sabía que Taiga y tú eran tan amigos —aunque en realidad sabía que la palabra amigos ya no entraba en la relación que tenía con su hermano y menos en la escena que había visto.

—Pues ya ves, eso no te incumbe —alzó su cuerpo pegando su espalda al respaldo del sillón, Himuro en cambio lo había visto como a un niño caprichoso.

—Ja, claro que me importa porque es mi hermano, Daiki —Aomine se levantó del sillón con los puños apretados, mandando a volar la revista, aunque Himuro tenía confianza de que estaba bien molestarlo, pero pudo sentir el escalofrió en su cuerpo que le produjeron esos ojos azules que tenían intenciones de matarlo.

—Tatsuya, ¿qué está pasando? —Kagami llegó a la habitación sin aviso, cautivando la mirada de los dos, traía consigo su maleta listo para ir a la universidad.

—Oh Taiga, nada sólo estaba conociendo a tu antiguo rival —le dijo con una sonrisa en su cara mientras que le ponía una mano en el hombro e inclinaba su cabeza para verse lindo.

—Kagami… —rugió alguien al fondo de la habitación, por lo que el pelirrojo rápidamente dirigió su atención, encontrándose enfrente de su cara al moreno sin aviso jalándolo del brazo hacia afuera de la habitación.

—Nos vamos —Kagami confundido miró a su hermano ya afuera de la casa con una sonrisa en su cara despidiéndose y viendo como la puerta era azotada, sin poder decir ninguna palabra para detener la acción.

—Supongo que tendré que hablar cuando vuelva.

* * *

—Aomine… Aomine… ¡Aomine demonios! —Llevaba tiempo sacudiendo su brazo para que el moreno lo soltara, pero el otro no dejaba de ninguna manera, estaba tan aferrado, tan enojado, realmente ese emo no le agrada nada.

—¡Estamos yendo en la dirección equivocada Ahomine! —Se volvió a sacudir su brazo, cuando de pronto su cara se estrelló contra la espalda del moreno.

—Eso ya lo sé, idiota —Aomine le soltó del brazo para voltearlo a ver, sobándose un poco su cuello inferior.

—Entonces hay que regresar a la universidad, es demasiado tarde —el pelirrojo acomodó su maleta, y se comenzó a caminar, pero su mano fue sujetada para detenerlo.

—No, esta vez faltaremos, sígueme —el cuerpo del pelirrojo fue girado con fuerza para seguir el camino que Aomine había decidido por sí solo.

—¿Aomine? ¡Estás loco! ¿A dónde demonios se supone que tenemos que ir? —Aomine chasqueó la lengua y se acomodó su suéter, apretando más la mano del pelirrojo.

—¡¿No te puedes callar esa bocota que tienes?!, sólo hazme caso y sígueme —le gritó aún caminando fijamente, por lo que esta vez el pelirrojo le hizo caso frunciendo el ceño y dejándose guiar por el moreno que caminaba rápidamente.

Ese día estaba haciendo frío, al contrario del día anterior donde la calidez del sol, los había puesto en la situación donde ahora se encontraban.

Kagami no había tenido tiempo de pensar las cosas con tranquilidad, por lo que ese camino se le hizo más lento de lo que pensaría una persona común de Japón, el cuello de Kagami estaba enrollado por una bufanda roja conjunto con su suéter azul, un suéter que sin saber combinaba con el cabello azul del moreno.

Miraba a Aomine y como su ceño fruncido no se tranquilizaba, no entendía por qué se enojaba tanto con su hermano, si tan sólo eran eso, incluso aquella vez que habían salido Aomine también había dicho palabras tan imposibles de pensar de su hermano. _Vaya que Aomine Daiki era un tipo muy celoso_, Kagami rió sin ser visto, era gracioso qué tan posesivo podía ser.

Esto ocasionó que su vista se fijara en una señorita que pasaba con unas bolsas en sus manos y tenía fijada su atención en la unión de sus manos con Aomine, tenía su teléfono en el oído, pero cuando sus ojos se toparon pudo ver esa extraña sensación de rechazo, que hizo a Kagami temblar quitándole la mirada de encima.

Aomine en tanto, estaba tratando de relajarse, diciéndose a él mismo "_Sólo te está probando, pero ese hijo de pu… tranquilo piensa en el plan_" se repetía una y otra vez, como si de un coro de alguna canción se tratase, mientras relajaba lentamente las expresiones de su cara. Hasta que sintió un jaloneo del suéter de su brazo, y sus ojos se toparon con ese color rubí confundido y asustadizo.

—¿Kagami? —Preguntó confundido ante tal expresión, pero ninguno de los dos detuvo la caminata.

—Sería mejor si nos soltáramos de las manos, las personas… —miró a los lados cuando Kagami exactamente hizo lo mismo, encontrándose a un señor mirando sus manos de forma fija como si se tratara de un bicho raro.

—Kagami… —el pelirrojo alzó la vista encontrándose de nuevo con el ceño fruncido— No me hagas besarte aquí, ¿cuándo me ha importado lo que las malditas personas piensan?, Bakagami —en cambio el pelirrojo, sus ojos se apaciguaron como entendiendo que era verdad, se trataba de Aomine, el arrogante, sin dudar.

Kagami se rió de la expresión que había puesto el moreno, hundiendo su sonrisa en su bufanda para no ser visto, mientras la presión de las manos unidas aumentaba.

Al llegar al lugar donde Aomine lo había arrastrado, estaba un poco, confuso, ya que no sabía qué demonios hacían los dos tan temprano en un restaurante que no parecía nada caro, cuando entraron el hostess se acercó al moreno para saludarlo y preguntarle si tenían alguna reservación.

Aomine pudo ver con claridad los ojos confundidos del pelirrojo, cosa que le causo gracia mientras lo jalaba con su brazo a la mesa. Kagami se sentó aún mirando confundido el lugar, el moreno decidió evitarlo mientras se quitaba el suéter negro y se acomodaba en la silla dejando todo colgado en ésta.

—Aomine… ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —Kagami se quitó la bufanda un poco tembloroso siempre mirando a su alrededor.

—¿No es obvio? —Kagami arqueo una ceja respondiendo la pregunta del moreno, que comía un pedazo de pan que apenas estaba dejando la mesera en la mesa.

—Serás Bakagami, es una cita —los ojos de Kagami se abrieron dejando ver el diámetro de las orbitas de sus ojos rojos, no por el significado de lo que era una cita, sino que esas palabras estuvieran saliendo de la boca del moreno.

—¿Ci‒ cita? —Tartamudeó, poniéndose rojo de sólo decirlo, por lo que en la comisura de los labios de Aomine apareció una sonrisa de burla, ya que ver esa expresión de Kagami valía oro puro.

—Bueno es normal, ahora somos novios, podemos hacer eso y otras cosas más —cerró los ojos mientras le mencionaba esto al pelirrojo, pero la curiosidad le ganó abriendo uno para ver a Kagami rojo hasta las orejas con la mirada baja, apretando sus rodillas con sus manos, hasta cuando intervino el mesero quien dejó los menús en la mesa.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Kagami se asustó cuando el mesero le puso una mano en el hombro y le hizo la pregunta, contestando entrecortadamente.

—Ah, yo y-o me encuentro… ah —el mesero era un chico lindo, por lo que Aomine rápido sintió las intenciones.

—Él está bien —su voz rugió de forma clara, por lo que el pequeño mesero ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa, huyendo prácticamente de la mesa, Aomine volteó a ver al pelirrojo un poco molesto.

—Maldito Bakagami —chasqueó la lengua, mientras se acomodaba en otra silla a un lado del pelirrojo y le pasaba el brazo por los hombros tomando el menú de Kagami, mientras este le miraba a la cara un poco molesto.

—Es… es tu maldita culpa por traerme a este tipo de lugares —dobló los brazos mientras intentaba espiar un poco los precios del menú.

Aomine le volteó a ver, por lo que el pelirrojo también, pero esta vez no habló, ni salió nada de su boca por lo que el pelirrojo arrugó su frente confundido hasta que vio como esos ojos se acercaban más a su cara, los ojos que no expresaban nada y que se movían de lugar, como si se tomaran un tiempo de un segundo para mirar a cada uno de sus pupilas.

Kagami pudo sentir como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban era como si estuviera en ese momento jugando un partido y como su boca se sentía seca, lo que igual podía ser problema del frío, también por alguna extraña y no lógica razón, se sentía más pequeño, más bien aunque le dolía admitirlo, se sentía más débil frente a esa mirada muda.

—¿Huh? —Se atrevió a preguntar, hasta que sintió que Aomine lo pegó más a él, con el brazo que le rodeaba el hombro, quedando atrapado entre la bestia morena.

—Aomine… oye —Kagami sintió cómo su mejilla estaba frotando con el cuello de Aomine, mientras este regresaba la mirada al menú, igual sin decir nada.

—¿Ya saben que pedir? —El mismo mesero un tanto valiente, con una pequeña libreta en su mano llegó a preguntar, por lo que Kagami se crispó de la situación, bueno no era común ver a dos hombres en esa situación, por lo que intentó alejarse un poco, pero éste movimiento se le fue negado.

—Tráeme 3 de éstas, igual a **mi **pareja, de refresco un poco de coca cola está bien —el mesero sonrió enormemente mostrando sus dientes blancos alineados a la perfección, cuando la cara de Kagami se hundió en el ángulo del cuello al momento de escuchar el énfasis que Aomine se dispuso a decir, el mesero tan sólo anotó la orden que Aomine serio con una cara de "anota y lárgate de aquí" le indicaba con el dedo índice.

Al momento de irse el mesero, Kagami rápidamente miro enfadado al moreno, pero el otro esquivo su mirada, apretándole la nariz con sus dedos. Por lo que el pelirrojo se quejó, hasta que logró desatarse.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —Reclamó, mientras el moreno se aclaraba la garganta para hablar.

—¿Pasa? —Miró hacia otro lado evitando el ceño fruncido y cómo Kagami estaba apretando su brazo con su mano.

—No te hagas, estás actuando de esta manera.

—Bueno es la manera en que se actúa cuando estas de cita con tu pareja —un leve color carmesí se posó en las mejillas del pelirrojo, por lo que bloqueó la vista que le tenía al otro.

—No seas idiota —trató de nuevo de separar del contacto que tenía con el moreno, pero de nada le sirvió ya que lo apretó más contra él, de nuevo su cara quedó en el mismo lugar de siempre.

—Idiota, no creas que esto es fácil para mí, es la pri… —se calló la boca él mismo, cuando la mirada de interés le fue fijada de inmediato.

—¿Primera cita? No seas mentiroso, Ahomine —Kagami bajó la mirada al suelo, no podía voltearlo a ver con la cara colorada, no quería creerle esas palabras que ni siquiera habían salido de la boca del otro.

—Bakagami… no es como si me importaran las estúpidas citas —"¿_Entonces por qué estaba haciendo esto_?" Para Kagami esto tampoco era cómodo, era como si el Aomine de ayer que se le había decl… el que conocía, no fuera el que estaba a su lado en esos momentos. Kagami un poco más calmado del sonrojo, lo volteó a ver casi dando a entender con esa ceja levantada "¿_Entonces qué estamos haciendo aquí?_"

—Si te quiero sacar a una cita, es mi puto problema Kagami, no preguntes más —y con eso dio a entender que la discusión había acabado, por lo que juntó más su cara al cabello rojizo.

El mesero llegó con los vasos de refresco en unos vasos de vidrio, que al verlos Kagami no los quería ni tocar por miedo a romperlos, después regresó con dos platos, en cada uno venían 3 hamburguesas del tamaño de su mano, no tenía ni siquiera que espiarlas para ver el color bien cocido de la carne y cómo el queso amarillo se estaba derritiendo, bajando por la lechuga, por lo que al verlas a Kagami le rugió el estómago de lo deliciosas que se veían.

Aomine tomó las pajillas que el mesero había dejado antes de irse y de decir exclusivamente a Kagami "_Que disfruten_" poniéndolas en el vaso un tanto cabreado por la actitud del pequeño insecto. Pero cuando vio los ojos brillosos de Kagami, que aún estaba pegado a él, el enojo se esfumó como un gas rápidamente, causando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Cómelas tranquilo, ya que no todos los días tienes el lujo de que te invite algo Bakagami —A lo que el pelirrojo lo volteó a ver, con esa particular sonrisa que mataba el lado fuerte de Aomine, alistando sus manos para tomar la hamburguesa, dando su primer mordida con ojos brillando como diamantes, que hicieron sentirse orgulloso al peliazul.

Se dispusieron a comer tranquilos sin pelear, pero siempre diciéndose los restos de comida que se quedaban luego de dar una mordida, quedando satisfechos con las 3 hamburguesas, que podían ser pocas para el pelirrojo, pero lo habían dejado lleno.

Aomine fue el primero en terminar, viendo como el pelirrojo daba su última mordida masticándola lento, miró al moreno que se acercaba a su cara y rápidamente y sin aviso limpiaba un rastro de queso de su boca, con un pequeño beso que le hizo cerrar los ojos sin temor, ya que fue un beso suave e instantáneo, que al separarse tuvo que dirigir sus ojos a otro lado para no sentir la mirada fija de esos ojos azules sobre él, sonriendo con victoria.

El peliazul de nuevo pasó su brazo, que había bajado anteriormente para comer, y lo volvió a pasar por los hombros, acercando de nuevo al otro.

—¿Algún postre? —Preguntó Aomine tomando con su otra mano el menú, pero el pelirrojo negó con su cabeza, mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta aún rojo de la cara por la acción repentina y sorpresivamente cálida.

—¿Nos vamos entonces? —Kagami respondió de nuevo con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras buscaba su bufanda y suéter que colgaban de la silla, a la vez que la pareja se levantaba de la mesa, mientras se ponían sus prendas caminando hacia la caja.

—Kagami —Aomine arregló un poco la bufanda roja del cuello del contrario, por lo que ganó su atención—, sal y espérame —el pelirrojo arrugó su frente, ya que no le gustaba seguir ordenes de nadie y menos de Aomine, pero cuando vio que la frente del contrario se arrugó cuando vio al mesero sonreírles, desvió su camino hacia la salida, pensado que quizás era lo mejor.

Kagami salió del lugar acomodándose un poco la bufanda, mientras esperaba al moreno salir, cuando escuchó su celular sonar, por lo que la sonrisa que tenía en esos momentos, se desintegró sólo de saber qué tono era, lo abrió, viendo el número de contacto y rápidamente, apagó el celular.

—Listo, vámonos —pasó el brazo de nuevo sobre el hombro, comenzando a caminar y mientras el otro volteaba la cara a otro lado.

—¿Ahora a dónde? —Comentó para que el moreno no sospechara nada, sabía muy bien qué tipo de expresión ponía cuando estaba enfadado por lo que estaba tratando de relajarse.

—_¡Taiga! Dios mío…_ —tanto Aomine como el pelirrojo, voltearon a ver a la persona que se había detenido enfrente de ellos.

—¿Madre? —Aomine rápidamente volteó a ver al pelirrojo con esa expresión de sorpresa que casi se le salían los ojos, por lo que el moreno rápidamente examinó a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Su cabello largo que estaba sujetado en una coleta, era más claro que el cabello rojizo de Kagami al igual que su piel era un poco más blanca, era delgada, pero en sus ojos se podía ver de forma clara que era su madre, eran los mismos, sólo que la edad los diferenciaba un poco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Rápidamente ésta miró a la figura más alta y morena, de pies a cabeza con lentitud, antes de responder, pero Aomine no separó el contacto que tenía con el pelirrojo.

—_Well… pues no se suponía que iba a venir, pero como conozco lo temerario que eres, nada mejor que tu madre para ayudarte a cambiarte a los estados unidos ¿No crees? _—Habló completamente de inglés, dejando despistado al moreno que no entendía muy bien el idioma, pero con ver la cara de terror y rechazo en su pareja, sabía que algo bueno no era.

—¿Regresar a América? —Habló en japonés y rápidamente volteó a ver al moreno quien tenía la misma expresión que el otro.

—_Are you fucking crazy?_ —Aomine pudo entender muy bien esas palabras por lo que le agarró del brazo un poco violento.

—Taiga, no estoy aquí para discutir, vamos a tu casa ahora —se acercó a Kagami, para tomarlo del brazo, pero esta vez fue Aomine quien habló y reaccionó jalándolo para atrás.

—Disculpe señora, no creo que esos sean modos —el peliazul, tampoco estaba muy contento por lo que en su cara se podía notar la arrogancia y el enojo contenido para no decirle alguna estupidez.

—Madre, vuelve a América, porque yo no pienso ir a ningún maldito lugar —amenazó Kagami con la mirada, por lo que la otra suspiró.

—No pienso discutir esto en la calle, vamos a tu casa —pero ahora fue Kagami quien evitó el contacto y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la mujer seguido de Aomine, quien veía a ésta con la misma amenaza en la mirada que su hijo.

Kagami podía entender ahora porqué esa llamada pasada era de su padre y qué era lo que Himuro tanto quería hablar, ¿Regresar a América? ¿Ahora? De pronto dejó de caminar para voltear si Aomine estaba detrás de él, y el moreno ahí estaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos mirándolo muy cabreado.

—Aomi… ne —pensar en dejar Japón, nunca había estado en sus planes, y menos ahora que estaba al lado de su idiota Ahomine, se acercó al moreno pegando su cara a su pecho y sintiendo cómo la mano contraria le movía los cabellos y le daba aquel calor corporal que nunca sabía de dónde venía, pero siempre lo relajaba.

* * *

**Nota final:**

**Como siempre mi agradecimiento a Zhena quien es la primera que lee este capitulo y me ayuda a las correcciones.**

**Había pasado tiempo que no actualizaba pero ya estoy a punto de acabar el semestre y por fin ser libre, para actualizar mas seguido. No olviden dejar sus reviews con criticas constructivas que me ayudan a mejorar.**

**Los quiero y pasen buen día o noche (?)**


End file.
